Elanor
by Lalaith Quetzalli
Summary: Crossover. Una chica desconocida llega a Céfiro, y con ella decenas de criaturas y poderes desconocidos. Aparenta ser una simple chica adolescente, pero es mucho más, y tiene un gran secreto que se niega a revelar. ¿Qué será? ¿Qué consecuencias traerá?
1. Una extraña acompañante

Elanor.

_**Autora: Princess Lalaith**_

MKR no me pertenece, ni tampoco otra historia que voy a mezclar aquí, éstos son de sus respectivos autores, yo los uso sólo para divertirme. Gracias.

**Capítulo 1.- Una extraña acompañante**

Tres jovencitas se encontraban en un mirador en la Torre de Tokio. Las tres tenían 18 años, y acababan de terminar la preparatoria. La primera tenía los ojos verde esmeralda y el cabello rubio hasta media espalda, recogido en media cola, llevaba una falda verde oscuro y una blusa beige de manga corta. La segunda tenía los ojos y el cabello azules, el cabello largo hasta las rodillas y recogido en una cola alta, llevaba un top azul marino, una falda negra corta, y encima una gabardina delgada de un azul tan oscuro que casi era negro. La tercera tenía ojos rojos como rubíes, era pelirroja y el cabello lo tenía peinado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura, llevaba una blusa color vino de mangas ¾ y un pantalón a la cadera negro con franjas rojas a los lados.

-Y aquí estamos otra vez, -dijo la rubia.

-Igual que todos los años, -agregó la ojiazul.

-Ésta vez si sucederá el milagro. –dijo la pelirroja con decisión.

-Ay Lucy, -dijo la rubia. –Tú siempre tan confiada.

-Anaís, -dijo Lucy. -¿Qué acaso tú no esperas volver a Céfiro?

-Claro que sí pero... –comenzó Anaís.

-¿Y tú Marina? –interrumpió Lucy

-Si, pero entiende Lucy. Hemos estado esperando poder volver por mucho tiempo, es por eso que nos juntamos aquí, en la Torre de Tokio, una vez a la semana, desde hace cuatro años. –dijo Marina.

-Yo aún conservo la esperanza. –dijo Lucy sonriendo, sacando un hermoso medallón del cuello de su blusa.

-Lucy, nunca cambias. –murmuró Marina.

-Sigue siendo la misma niña tierna que conocimos en Céfiro. –agregó Anaís.

-Aunque hayan pasado cuatro años. –siguió Marina.

-Y ya hayamos terminado la preparatoria.

-Tú ya no usas lentes.

-Y Lucy es más alta.

-Pero hay cosas que nunca cambian. –dijeron ambas amigas al mismo tiempo.

.---.

Y mientras tanto otra chica acababa de entrar a la torre. Tenía ojos azul profundo, aunque con un ligero brillo plateado, y su cabello era rubio claro, y muy largo, su cabeza cubierta por una pañoleta blanca con pequeños bordados grises y azul cielo. Vestía una blusa de mangas abiertas a un lado, un pantalón y zapatillas de piso, todo blanco. La gente se le quedaba viendo, extrañada de verla vestida toda de blanco, y ese color de cabello que no era común en gente con una apariencia tan joven.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –se preguntó la joven en voz alta. –En Japón no hay nada interesante, mejor me debería regresar a Inglaterra, mejor aún debería regresar a... –suspira. –Como si pudiera. Teóricamente puedo, pero no hasta que descubra por qué demonios volví aquí. Es decir, estuve allá, con todos ellos, amigos y enemigos, luché, me arriesgué, me persiguieron, me hirieron, casi me matan más de una vez, pero al fin logramos vencer; para que a final de cuentas me digan que tengo que volver a este mundo, viajar a Japón y cumplir una misión que no tengo ni la más remota idea de cuál es. Ah...por Gilthoniel Elbereth, y todos los Ainur del Reino Bendecido. ¿Podría alguien darme al menos una, una pequeña pista de cuál es mi dichosa misión?

Apenas dijo eso la chica se dio cuenta que no estaba poniendo atención a donde iba caminando, un poco tarde, sin poder evitarlo chocó con otra chica y cayó al suelo.

-Ay! –exclamó la chica al golpear al suelo. –Y esto me pasa por estar pidiendo ayuda a Seres Superiores.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó una voz.

-Si, -dijo la chica.

La persona con la que había chocado le extendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, era una chica.

"Vaya, físicamente parece de mi edad." Pensó la joven de cabellos claros. "Claro que...yo no tengo la edad que aparento."

-Disculpa¿no te lastimaste? –preguntó la otra chica.

-No, -dijo la joven. –Es mi culpa, iba distraída. En verdad lo siento mucho.

-¡Lucy mira! –exclamó Marina a espaldas de las dos chicas.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Lucy girándose.

(La joven de cabellos claros había chocado con Lucy)

-Es el resplandor. –murmuró Anaís emocionada.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó la otra chica, comenzó a sentirse mareada.

De pronto el piso pareció tragárselas.

.---.

Y en otro mundo, lleno de volcanes, mares, campos, montañas flotantes, criaturas extrañas, misterio y magia, un mundo mejor conocido como Céfiro. El gran hechicero Guru Clef distinguió en su pantalla a las jóvenes que parecían caer del cielo.

-Volvieron, -dijo Guru Clef con una sonrisa. –Fyula, ve por ellas.

Pero en ese momento notó algo más, no eran tres las chicas que caían, sino cuatro.

-¿Qué significa esto? –se preguntó Guru Clef, mientras su criatura se dirigía a rescatar a las chicas.

.---.

-¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí! –gritó la chica desesperada.

-¡Si! –gritaba Lucy emocionada. -¡Volvimos¡Volvimos!

-¡A Elbereth Gilthoniel¡Sálvame por favor! –gritó la chica con desesperación.

-¿Qué es lo que está diciendo? –preguntó Marina a sus dos amigas.

-No lo sé. –dijo Anaís. –Pero no parece ser japonés, ni inglés, ni ningún otro idioma que se le parezca.

-Nunca lo había oído. –agregó Marina.

-¿Pero qué hace ella aquí? –preguntó Lucy. –No se supone que sólo nosotras como Guerreras Mágicas podíamos venir aquí a Céfiro.

-No lo sé Lucy. –dijo Anaís cruzándose de brazos. –Estoy tan confundida como tú.

Justo en ese momento Fyula llegó y atrapó a las cuatro chicas.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó la que había gritado.

-Calma, -dijo Lucy. –No te desesperes. Estás a salvo.

"Esto es muy extraño" pensó la chica. "Pero por el momento no me conviene hacer nada, esperaré a ver qué lugar es éste y qué hago aquí. Además..." suspiró. "Este lugar me recuerda mucho a..."

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al llegar al palacio. Fyula las llevó hasta la entrada, donde los guardias de inmediato las dejaron pasar.

La chica de cabellos claros siguió a las tres amigas por varios pasillos, y hasta unas puertas muy grandes, que Lucy no dudó en abrir.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, todas se quedaron paradas en la puerta por unos momentos, contemplando a las personas ahí reunidas: Estaba Ráfaga abrazando a Caldina(quizá para evitar que les saltara encima a las chicas), después Presea con Nikona en brazos, Ascot, Paris, Latis con Primavera en un hombro y un hombre que aparentaba entre veinte y veinticinco años y que por sus ojos azules y cabello lila podía decirse que era Guru Clef.

-No lo puedo creer... –murmuró Anaís.

-Por favor despiértenme si es un sueño... –dijo Marina.

-No lo es, -dijo Lucy llorando de la emoción –Es real. Estamos aquí, y todos están aquí... ¡Latis!

Sin poder esperar más, Lucy salió corriendo y se arrojó a los brazos de su amado espadachín mágico. Latis la abrazó fuertemente también.

-¡Te extrañe tanto Latis! –sollozó Lucy.

-Ya no llores preciosa. –dijo Latis limpiando las lágrimas de Lucy con el dorso de su mano. –Ya estás aquí, y yo estoy contigo, no llores por favor.

-Te amo tanto Latis. –murmuró Lucy aferrándose a Latis.

-Y yo a ti. –murmuró él antes de besarla suavemente.

Por otro lado Paris había corrido hasta donde se encontraba Anaís, la había tomado de la cintura, y la había alzado, dando vueltas con ella.

-Ya bájame Paris por favor. –dijo Anaís sonriéndole. –Por favor que me estoy mareando.

-Sus deseos son órdenes mi encantadora princesa. –dijo Paris bajando a Anaís al suelo. –Te extrañe tanto...pero sabía que volverías.

-Nunca pensé que lo lograríamos. –dijo Anaís radiante de felicidad. –Es decir, después de 4 años nos parecía casi imposible poder volver, pero así fue y...aquí estamos.

-Eso me hace muy feliz...mi dulce Anaís. –dijo Paris y la abrazó fuertemente, jalándola hacia él, para poder besarla.

Anaís no puso resistencia, se dejó de ir, abrazándolo ella también a Paris y correspondiendo a sus besos.

Marina por su lado pasó junto a sus dos amigas, para llegar a donde estaban los demás.

-Hola Marina, me da mucho gusto verte. –le dijo Ascot abrazándola. –Te extrañé mucho.

-Yo también los extrañe mucho Ascot, a todos. –dijo Marina. –Presea...

La armera se acercó para abrazar a Marina.

-¡Mi niña! –exclamó Caldina finalmente soltándose del abrazo de Ráfaga, y atrapando a Marina en un abrazo que casi la deja sin aire.

-Ho...hola...C...Ca...Caldina. –tartamudeó Marina. –Te...te importaría...este...aflojar un poco tu abrazo...es que...me estás ahogando.

-Ay...Ji Ji...Lo siento Marinita. –dijo Caldina sonriendo y soltando a Marina.

-Gracias. –dijo Marina respirando nuevamente. –Hola Ráfaga.

-Hola Marina bienvenida. –dijo Ráfaga.

-Buenos días Marina. –dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Esa voz era inconfundible para Marina.

-Buenos días...Clef. –saludó Marina sonriéndole al hechicero y sonrojándose un poco al darse cuenta lo guapo que se veía con su nueva apariencia. –Te ves bien.

-Gra...gracias. –dijo Guru Clef. –Es que pensé que me caería bien un cambio.

Marina asintió dedicándole una tierna sonrisa al hechicero.

Al notar esto Guru Clef también se sonrojó un poco, aunque trató de disimularlo.

Ascot también lo notó, y suspiró decepcionado; él seguía enamorado de Marina, aunque sabía que ella amaba a otra persona y no a él.

.---.

Después de alrededor de dos minutos de saludos, lágrimas, abrazos y besos, fue que Guru Clef notó que una chica seguía parada en la puerta, esperando.

-Buenos días, -dijo Guru Clef acercándose a la chica. -¿Quién eres tú?

-Es cierto, llegaste con nosotras pero todavía no sabemos tu nombre. –dijo Marina junto a Guru Clef.

-Yo tengo muchos nombres, -dijo la chica con una sonrisa. –Pero llámenme Elena.

-Yo soy Guru Clef, el hechicero supremo de este mundo. –se presentó.

-Yo soy Marina, Guerrera Mágica del Agua.

-Y yo soy Presea, Jefa Artesana y Armera.

-Yo soy Ascot, hechicero y Guardián de las Bestias y Criaturas Mágicas.

-Soy Ráfaga, Comandante del Ejército de Céfiro; y mi esposa es Caldina, bailarina e ilusionista.

-Yo soy Lucy, Guerrera Mágica del Fuego.

-Y yo soy Latis, Espadachín Mágico.

-Y yo soy Primavera, la más hermosa de las hadas, y cuido a mi querido Latis.

-Y yo Anaís, Guerrera Mágica del Viento.

-Y yo soy Paris, el Príncipe de Céfiro.

-Elen sîla Lúmenn' omentielvo. –dijo Elena inclinándose.

-¿Eso qué significa? –preguntó Caldina.

-Significa "Una estrella brilla en la hora de nuestro encuentro". –dijo Elena. –Así saludan algunas personas en un lugar que conozco.

-Ese lenguaje, yo lo había escuchado antes. –dijo Guru Clef.

-Es poco probable, -dijo Elena sonriendo. –Ya que no es de este mundo.

Todos se miraron sin entender.

-Después de todo, ustedes han dicho que éste mundo se llama Céfiro. –dijo Elena. –Y yo no soy de aquí.

-Ustedes son de Mundo Místico. –dijo Ráfaga.

Elena pareció confundirse.

-Así es como llaman ellos a la Tierra. –explicó Lucy.

Elena asintió, parecía entender.

-¿Y qué eran todas esas cosas que gritabas cuando estábamos cayendo? –preguntó Marina.

-Frases que aprendí en otro lado. –dijo Elena con tono cortante.

-Pues pese a los gritos que diste en ese momento, ahorita pareciera que no te sorprendiera estar en otro mundo. –dijo Anaís.

-En Céfiro nunca ha estado, eso es seguro. –dijo Paris en voz baja.

-Mi vida nunca ha sido muy normal que digamos. –dijo Elena. "Además que no es la primera vez que viajo a otro mundo."

La mirada de Elena pareció perderse, como si recordara algo.

Flashback

Elena se encontraba ataviada con una blusa de manga corta, café claro, pegada al cuerpo, elástica; con un pantalón también pegado y elástico café medio, además de un cinto beige a la cintura; botas café oscuro; guantes beige hasta debajo de los codos; además de una capa con capucha, cuyo color no se podría decir, pues parecía cambiar conforme al entorno.

-¿Todo bien Elena? –preguntó un hombre de baja estatura, moreno, de ojos y cabellos oscuros, ropas marrones y una capa igual a la de Elena, en su mano sostenía un hacha.

-Si, todo bien, -dijo Elena. –La herida no fue profunda.

-¿Segura? –insistió el hombre.

-Claro que sí. –dijo Elena. –Ya deja de preocuparte, que los demás nos están esperando.

Con eso ambos se reunieron con sus compañeros.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Qué te ocurre Elena? –preguntó Presea.

-Nada, -mintió Elena. –Es sólo que acabo de recordar algo.

-Pues yo creo que lo mejor sería llevar a las chicas a sus habitaciones. –opinó Latis. –Y yo me llevo a Lucy.

Antes de que alguien pudiera replicar Latis tomó a Lucy del brazo y la sacó del salón.

-Creo que Anaís y yo también nos vamos. –dijo Paris mientras él se iba acercando lentamente a la puerta, y salía antes de que alguien se pudiera oponer.

-¡Latis¡Paris! –exclamó Guru Clef. –Bueno, que remedio. Supongo que terminaremos la junta mañana.

-Eso si los encuentras mañana. –dijo Ráfaga.

-Ráfaga... –comenzó Guru Clef.

Pero era inútil, él y Caldina ya se habían ido también.

Guru Clef negó con la cabeza lentamente.

-Bueno, no hay nada que pueda hacer, -dijo Guru Clef, luego agregó con sonrisa malvada. –Aunque luego me las pagarán.

Marina rió.

-Creo que como no conoces el castillo podría mostrártelo y después llevarte a tu habitación. –dijo Guru Clef a Elena.

Elena asintió.

Marina pareció decepcionarse, como si ella esperara que Guru Clef la guiara.

"Esto comprueba que el poder estar con Clef algún día es sólo un sueño imposible." Pensó Marina

Ascot estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Presea intervino:

-Vamos Marina, -dijo la armera. –Yo te llevo a tu habitación. Que Ascot cuide a Nikona.

-Pero... –comenzó Ascot cuando Nikona le saltó en brazos.

-¡Si! –insistió Presea. –Y así me cuentas todo lo que has hecho en Mundo Místico desde que se fueron.

Y con eso Presea se llevó a Marina, casi a rastras, fuera de la habitación.

-¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Guru Clef.

Elena asintió.

Ambos salieron.

-Guru Clef... –murmuró Ascot en voz baja una vez solo. -¿En verdad no te das cuenta?

.---. Fin del Capítulo .---.

Y así es como da inicio a éste nuevo fanfic mío.

Por si les interesa les diré que está planeado desde hace más de tres años, y ya lo terminé, aunque todavía de vez en cuando regreso para hacerle alguna que otra corrección. En general ya está hecho y lo iré actualizando conforme reciba reviews. Espero que les gusta la historia, gracias.


	2. Amores

**Capítulo 2.- Amores**

Latis llevó a Lucy hasta el jardín, la fuente.

-¿Recuerdas éste lugar? –preguntó Latis.

-Claro que lo recuerdo. –dijo Lucy sacando el medallón. –Aquí fue donde me regalaste éste medallón, dijiste que era mágico, dijiste que tenía el poder de protegerme y de comunicarme contigo; pero se te olvido una cosa.

-¿Ah si? –preguntó Latis. -¿Cuál?

-Que también me dio esperanza de que volvería a verte. –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Latis la abrazó cariñosamente.

-Lucy, -dijo Latis mirando a la chica a los ojos. -¿Me amas?

-Con toda mi alma. –fue la respuesta de Lucy. -¿Y tú me amas a mi?

-¿Lo dudas? –preguntó Latis, pero no esperó respuesta. –Te amo tanto que...daría mi vida, y hasta mi alma por ti.

-¡No digas eso! –exclamó Lucy sumamente nerviosa. –Yo nunca podría vivir si algo malo te pasara.

-Eso no sucederá, te lo prometo. –dijo Latis abrazándola.

Y con eso Latis abrazó cariñosamente a Lucy. Luego tomó a Lucy suavemente de la barbilla, y se inclinó hacia ella para besarla. Lucy entonces rodeó con sus brazos a Latis por el cuello; y Latis la abrazó por la cintura.

.---.

Así mismo Paris había sacado a Anaís a pasear por uno de los jardines exteriores.

-Todo esto es muy hermoso. –dijo Anaís mirando en todas direcciones.

-Todo fue gracias a ustedes. –dijo Paris pasando un brazo por el hombro de Anaís.

-Eso no es cierto. –dijo Anaís algo apenada.

-Claro que sí. –insistió Paris. –Fueron ustedes quienes destruyeron a Debonair.

-No lo hubiéramos logrado si ustedes no hubieran tenido fe, esperanza y confianza en nosotros en el momento que necesitamos. –replicó Anaís.

-Ustedes hicieron el trabajo pesado. –dijo Paris.

-Fue trabajo de todos. –dijo Anaís.

Paris se resignó, suspiró y acercó a Anaís más a si mismo.

-Nunca voy a poder ganarte una discusión¿verdad? –preguntó Paris cariñosamente.

-No, creo que no. –dijo Anaís también sonriéndole.

Paris se acercó a ella, rozando sus labios, entonces retrocedió.

-Anaís, -dijo Paris con falsa seriedad. –Hay algo que he querido preguntarte.

-¿Qué es Paris? –preguntó ella con sonrisa inocente.

-Anaís tú...¿quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó Paris.

-¡Claro que sí! –exclamó Anaís con una amplia sonrisa.

Paris la atrajo hacia él y la besó suavemente. Anaís se dejó ir, siempre le había gustado la suavidad y delicadeza con que Paris la trataba, como si fuera un tesoro muy preciado.

-Eres mi tesoro más preciado Anaís. –dijo Paris, fue como si le hubiera leído la mente. –No quiero perderte, nunca.

-Nunca me perderás, porque te amo. –le aseguró Anaís. –Te lo prometo.

-Yo también te amo. –dijo Paris sonriéndole.

Y ambos volvieron a besarse.

.---.

En otra parte del castillo de Céfiro, Presea y Marina acababan de entrar a la que sería la habitación de ésta última. Marina entró y se dejó caer en una silla frente al espejo, se soltó el cabello, luego tomó un cepillo y empezó a peinar su cabello poco a poco, suspirando.

-¿Lo quieres mucho no es así? –preguntó Presea que aún seguía detrás de ella.

-¿De quién hablas? –preguntó Marina.

-No finjas conmigo Marina. –dijo Presea sentándose en la cama.

-No finjo, él no... –Marina se detuvo.

-¿Ves que si hay un 'él'? –dijo Presea sonriendo.

-Si...bueno...eso no importa. –dijo Marina, siguió cepillando su cabello. –Ese es un sueño imposible.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Presea.

-Porque para él yo sólo soy una niña, una niña de otro mundo que vino a salvar Céfiro un par de veces, y ahora se empeña en volver para que le rompan su corazón en vez de intentar ser feliz en su propio mundo. –dijo Marina desahogándose, había soltado el cepillo y varias lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro, las cuales no se notaban por los mechones que lo cubrían.

-No creo que Clef piense eso de ti. –dijo Presea comprensiva, hincándose junto a Marina.

-Claro que sí, él sólo... –Marina se detuvo. –Espera Presea. ¿Tú cómo sabes?

Presea sólo le sonrió mientras le secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

-Pensé que a ti te gustaba Clef. –dijo Marina.

-Eso fue al principio. –dijo Presea. –Después me di cuenta que en realidad le tenía un gran aprecio por lo mucho que me había ayudado.

Marina no pudo evitar suspirar.

-No debes darte por vencida. –dijo Presea.

-¿Es que qué puedo hacer? –preguntó Marina.

-Hazle ver que existes, -dijo Presea. –Y que estás interesada en él.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Marina, parecía un poco esperanzada.

-Oh, tú déjalo todo en mis manos. –dijo Presea con una sonrisa.

Y con eso, ambas mujeres planearon lo que Marina haría para conquistar a Guru Clef.

.---.

En el salón principal del palacio Caldina estaba dando órdenes a los sirvientes.

-Ese listón amárrenlo ahí, -dijo Caldina señalando una columna. –Esas guirnaldas se verían mejor más cerca de la puerta... La mesa se vería divina con el mantel blanco con bordados dorados.

-¿Todo bien mi amor? –preguntó Ráfaga.

-Si mi vida. –dijo Caldina. –Ya casi está listo todo. Ésta noche les haremos una fiesta bellísima a las Guerreras Mágicas, en su honor por haber vuelto a Céfiro. –vio sobre su hombro. –Esas decoraciones van mejor junto a la ventana. Y dense prisa por favor que tenemos que tener todo listo ya.

-Caldina, cariño, a este paso vas a volver locos a los sirvientes antes de que siquiera puedan terminar de decorar el salón. –dijo Ráfaga cariñosamente, pasando un brazo por la cintura de su joven esposa.

-Es que todo tiene que ser perfecto. –dijo Caldina.

-Contigo al mando, todo será perfecto, siempre. –dijo Ráfaga abrazándola.

Caldina le sonrió.

Ráfaga se acercó para besarla.

Ya cuando iba a besar a su esposo Caldina notó que eran observados.

-¿Ustedes qué miran? –preguntó Caldina. –Mejor terminen con la decoración.

Y con eso alzó el brazo, jalando el manto rosa para cubrir su rostro y el de Ráfaga cuando se besaran.

Los demás sirvientes obedecieron y siguieron trabajando.

.---.

Guru Clef y Elena estaban en una pequeña terraza del castillo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Elena al notar que Guru Clef la miraba mucho.

-Hay mucho de ti que no nos has dicho¿verdad? –dijo Guru Clef.

-¿Nunca te han dicho que no es bueno revelar todos los secretos? –preguntó Elena con una sonrisa de niña inocente.

Guru Clef la miró insistentemente.

-Te puedo decir lo que ya sabes, me llamo Elena, y tengo dieciocho años, al menos físicamente. –dijo Elena. –No soy de Tokio como las otras chicas, yo soy de Inglaterra; eso queda muy lejos de donde ellas viven.

-¿Y qué hacías en Japón? –preguntó Guru Clef.

-Esa historia, no te la voy a contar. –dijo Elena sonriendo.

-No cualquiera puede entrar a Céfiro. –dijo Guru Clef con el ceño fruncido. –De hecho se supone que sólo las Guerreras Mágicas pueden ingresar aquí.

-¿No sabes que existen seres con el poder de cruzar murallas de una dimensión a otra, ya sea tiempo o espacio? –preguntó Elena.

-Lo sé. –dijo Guru Clef. –Pero no cualquiera tiene ese poder. Debe ser alguien muy importante, muy poderoso.

Elena permaneció callada.

-De lo que si estoy seguro es que ésta no es la primera vez que viajas entre dimensiones. –dijo Guru Clef con seriedad. –Ya antes has hecho algo parecido, aunque no fue aquí a Céfiro.

-En efecto, -dijo Elena. –No es la primera vez que viajo entre dimensiones, y la primera vez no fue aquí, sino a otro lugar totalmente diferente.

Guru Clef esperaba que ella continuara, pero no lo hizo.

Elena hizo un movimiento con las mano, y Guru Cleff pudo ver que en la parte alta del brazo derecho ella tenía pequeñas cicatrices, marcas, como de dientes.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz? –preguntó Guru Clef.

-Es tarde, -dijo Elena evadiendo la pregunta. –Y si no te molesta, me gustaría ir a darme un baño antes de cenar.

-Desde luego, -dijo Guru Clef. –Tú habitación es ésta, la primera en el pasillo.

-Bien, -dijo Elena sonriendo. –Nos veremos.

Y con eso ella se metió a su habitación.

.---.

Desde cierta distancia Ascot pudo observar cuando Elena se metió a su recámara, dejando a Guru Clef solo en el pasillo.

-Yo también debo ir y cambiarme para la cena. –rió. –Seguro Caldina preparará toda una fiesta para celebrar el regreso de las chicas.

Ascot se escondió detrás de una columna para que Guru Clef no lo viera cuando pasó.

-¿Eres tan ciego que no puedes ver frente a ti a la mujer que te ama? –preguntó Ascot en voz baja.

-¡Pu¡Puu! –dijo Nikona, parecía apoyar a Ascot.

Ascot sólo negó con la cabeza y se marchó por otro lado.

.---.

Mientras tanto Elena se desvistió y se metió a la tina de agua caliente.

-Ah... que delicioso. –murmuró ella. –Aunque me faltan esas hierbas de Gilian. Esa muchacha estaba algo loca, pero sabía usar muy bien las hierbas para un buen baño caliente.

Flashback

Elena se acaba de quitar la ropa que llevaba puesta, y se había sumergido en una tina llena de agua humeante.

-Ay, que cansancio... –se lamentó ella

Elena trataba de mantener su cabello lo más seco posible mientras revisaba un par de heridas y varios rasguños que tenía en brazos y piernas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y entró una joven de cabello negro recogido en una trenza, ojos también oscuros.

-Hola Elena¿todo bien? –preguntó la muchacha que acababa de entrar.

-Tan bien como se puede estar después de una batalla Gilian. –replicó Elena.

-Dicen que le salvaste la vida a Trancos. –dijo Gilian mientras iba sacando de una bolsa varias hierbas curativas.

-Si salvarle la vida significa recibir una mordida que iba dirigida a él, si lo hice. –dijo Elena,

Entonces ella sacó su brazo derecho del agua, en su brazo se distinguieron marcas, de dientes, una mordida de algún animal salvaje. Tomó algunas de las hojas que les ofrecía Gilian y las mojó en el agua caliente, para luego estrujarlas fuertemente entre los dedos y finalmente frotarlas sobre su herida.

-Y recuérdame que no lo vuelva a hacer. –agregó Elena haciendo una mueca de dolor mientras seguía frotando las hojas sobre esa herida. –Nunca.

-Estoy segura que Trancos le estará agradecido. –dijo Gilian preparando una infusión con otras hojas.

-Sí, seguro. –dijo Elena sin darle importancia.

Gilian le ayudó a aplicar la infusión en las otras heridas. Y una vez terminado el trabajo vació el resto del agua con las hierbas en la tina donde se encontraba Elena.

-Ahora debo irme. –dijo Gilian poniéndose de pie. –Mi madre me necesitará para ayudar a los hombres que hayan sido heridos por las bestias.

-Sí, muchas gracias por las hierbas. –dijo Elena. –Yo me quedaré aquí otro rato.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Gilian –Adiós.

Gilian salió de la habitación, y Elena se relajó otro rato en el agua tibia, ahora perfumada con las hierbas.

Fin del Flashback

-Ay, definitivamente esa muchacha me podría ayudar un poco en este momento. –dijo Elena hundiéndose más en el agua.

Después de una media hora Elena salió de la tina para vestirse, mientras reflexionaba.

-Bien, estoy aquí, y por algo será. –murmuraba ella. -¿Por qué?

Entonces parece tener una idea.

-Bien, suponiendo...sólo suponiendo que estoy aquí por la misión, eso no explica cuál es la misión. –se decía ella. –Quizá averiguando más de este mundo...Céfiro...pueda obtener alguna pista de la dichosa misión. –suspira. –Todo sea por volver... a ese mundo... a esa tierra... con mis amigos... con Él. –niega con la cabeza. –Ahora no es momento de esto, ahora sólo debo pensar en lo que debo hacer aquí.

Y con esa decisión terminó de vestirse para la cena.

* * *

No tengo mucho que decir, excepto que muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo, nunca imaginé tener siete reviews tan sólo en el primer capi. Espero que lo que viene tambié les guste. No se lo pierdan. 


	3. Mírame

**Capítulo 3.- Mírame**

Era de noche cuando Elena entró en la habitación. Se había puesto un vestido lila pegado al cuerpo hasta la cadera, y de ahí con un poco de vuelo, además de zapatillas blancas. Cuando llegó al salón la mayoría ya estaban ahí.

-Hola Elena, -saludó Lucy.

-Ese vestido te va muy bien. –dijo Anaís.

-Hola chicas, ustedes también se ven increíbles. –dijo Elena

Lucy llevaba un vestido vino que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas por el lado izquierdo, y por el derecho iba bajando en pico, llevaba zapatos negros de tacón; el cabello se lo había dejado suelto. Anaís llevaba un vestido verde oliva que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, usaba zapatos beige de tacón; el cabello lo llevaba sujeto en una sola cola de caballo. Latis iba con su típico traje negro, y Paris con su traje de príncipe.

Caldina se encontraba con una especie de mini-top dorado y una falda rosa a la cadera, con vuelo, con un cinto dorado, además de sandalias rosas y su manto. Ráfaga iba vestido con su traje de General.

Ascot, Guru Clef y Presea iban vestidos con sus típicas vestimentas; ésta última parecía muy ansiosa por algo.

.---.

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, y la última invitada a la fiesta llegó. Ataviada con un vestido azul oscuro, con escote frontal en V, halter(amarrado detrás del cuello), la espalda descubierta, largo casi hasta el piso, y con una abertura del lado izquierdo desde medio muslo; llevaba zapatos azul oscuro con tacón de aguja(ya saben, el tacón delgadito); un mechón de su cabello había sido trenzado y le cruzaba la cabeza, evitando que el resto del cabello, el cual ella llevaba suelto y ondulado, se despeinara.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al ver a Marina así.

-Increíble. –murmuró Ascot.

-Nunca había visto a Marina así. –dijo Anaís.

-Ni yo. –agregó Lucy.

Marina les sonrió a todos, y pareció coquetear con la mayoría de los invitados varones (excepto aquellos que ya tenían dueña), y en especial con cierto hechicero ojiazul.

Guru Clef se sonrojó un poco ante la actitud de Marina, y prefirió alejarse, y dejarla con los demás hombres.

.---.

Las horas pasaron, la fiesta todavía no se terminaba, y todos la estaban pasando muy bien.

-¿Quieres bailar? –preguntó Marina a Guru Clef, inclinándose un poco sobre él.

-No creo que sea conveniente. –dijo Guru Clef pensando que había bebido mucho.

Guru Clef se alejó de ella.

-Ven linda, baila conmigo. –dijo otro hombre a Marina.

Marina lo ignoró y siguió a Guru Clef; se detuvo poco antes al ver donde estaba.

-¿Cómo la estás pasando? –preguntó Guru Clef a Elena.

-Bien, creo. –dijo Elena. –Aunque fiestas como éstas me hacen recordar otras cosas. –sonrió melancólicamente.

Marina negó con la cabeza, sus ojos se pusieron llorosos.

-Marina... –comenzó Presea acercándose a ella.

Pero Marina la ignoró y abandonó el salón corriendo.

Presea distinguió como la primera lágrima caía por la mejilla de la Guerrera de Agua.

.---.

Marina salió y siguió corriendo por los pasillos, se cayó por el tacón que llevaba.

-Maldito tacón. –murmuró Marina, se quitó los zapatos, y con éstos en la mano volvió a salir corriendo.

Marina siguió corriendo un poco más, hasta uno de los jardines interiores, donde había un pequeño lago. Ahí dejó los zapatos a un lado, y se sentó en la orilla del lago; observando su reflejo en el agua, su rostro maquillado. Ella nunca se había maquillado, ni había usado vestidos tan escotados; pero lo había hecho, porque pensó que así podría llamar la atención de Clef, lo único que logró fue que él se alejara de ella.

-Prefiere estar con Elena que conmigo. –murmuró Marina. –Debí habérmelo esperado, soy muy poca cosa para él.

Después de unos minutos Marina empezó a cantar:

-Mírame/ pensarías que soy la que crees que soy / Mas eso es imposible / Cada vez hago yo un nuevo papel / Ahora sé que con el disfraz se puede engañar / Mas nunca a mi corazón

Mientras cantaba sacó un pañuelo de su vestido y lo pasó por su rostro, quitándose todo el maquillaje. Luego se quitó la trenza que le sujetaba el cabello; y procedió a echarse agua con la mano, hasta que su cabello dejó de estar ondulado, para volver al lacio normal.

-¿Quién es a quién yo vi viendo fijamente a mí/ El reflejo es de alguien que no reconocí.

Marina se interrumpió a mitad de la canción cuando tuvo un mal presentimiento.

"Algo no está bien." Pensó ella poniéndose de pie. "Lo sé."

Marina salió del jardín y procedió a ir a la parte exterior del castillo.

.---.

En el salón las demás Guerreras Mágicas y Guru Clef también lo habían sentido.

-¿Dónde está Marina? –preguntó Guru Clef volteando a todos lados.

-Salió corriendo hace rato. –dijo Ascot como quien no quiere la cosa. –Parecía como si alguien la hubiera tratado mal.

-Eso no es posible. –dijo Guru Clef y de inmediato salió del salón.

-Chicos algo extraño está pasando. –dijo Lucy acercándose.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Presea.

-A que hay un peligro acechando. –dijo Lucy.

-¿Cómo sabes? –preguntó Latis aún abrazándola.

-No lo sé. –dijo Lucy.

-Quizá aún conserva poderes como el último pilar de Céfiro. –sugirió Paris.

Anaís asintió, de acuerdo con su novio.

-Mejor deberíamos ir a investigar, no vaya a ser que algo malo pase. –dijo Latis dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Yo voy contigo. –dijo Lucy, aferró su medallón. –Tengo un mal presentimiento.

Paris y Anaís también salieron.

-Es más que un mal presentimiento, -murmuró Elena en voz muy baja, prácticamente inaudible. "Algo no está nada bien por aquí. Pero ésta sensación, sólo la tenía allá... Debo asegurarme."

Y con eso Elena también abandonó la habitación.

.---.

Minutos después Elena salió por la puerta trasera del castillo, y encontró algo que la dejó anonadada. A lo lejos se encontraban varios sacos donde se distinguían los zapatos de Latis, Lucy, Marina, Anaís y Paris. Y no muy lejos se veía a Guru Clef, que parecía haber sido golpeado un par de veces, y estar buscando la manera de liberar a los demás.

Pese a encontrarse lejos ella tenía una excelente vista, sobre todo en la noche.

-Y los responsables de esto son... –comenzó Elena, concentrando más su mirada.

Y entonces los vio, figuras grandes, como enormes moles de piedra, robustos, de unos dos metros, y MUY feos.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –exclamó Elena sumamente sorprendida. -¡Son orcos¡¿Cómo es posible!

-Niña, -dijo una voz acercándose.

-¿Qué pasa Primavera? –preguntó Elena al hadita.

-Eso quiero saber yo, -dijo Primavera cruzándose de brazos. –Esos monstruos tomaron a mi Latis, a Lucy, al príncipe y a las otras Guerreras Mágicas como si fueran muñecos y los metieron en esos sacos. Guru Clef ya intentó atacarlos pero parecen estar hechos de piedra o algo así.

-Dile a Guru Clef que deje de usar sus hechizos, no logrará nada. –dijo Elena bajando las escaleras.

-¿Y tú que harás? –preguntó Primavera inconforme.

-Creo que tengo una idea que podría funcionar. –dijo Elena sonriendo.

Primavera no estuvo muy segura, pero fue donde Guru Clef y le dijo lo que Elena había dicho.

-Es extraño. –dijo Guru Clef. –Pero creo que no perdemos nada con confiar en ella.

Elena se fue acercando a los orcos lentamente, no le costaba trabajo moverse en silencio, había aprendido a hacerlo hace tiempo.

-Nos los vamos a comer muy pronto. –dijo el primer orco.

-Sí, -dijo el segundo. –Serán muy sabrosos guisados.

-Mejor los freímos. –dijo Elena acercándose bastante, pero sin ser vista.

-Creí que habíamos dicho que los guisaríamos. –dijo el tercer orco.

-Pues claro que sí. –dijo el primero.

-Zer acaba de decir que los friamos. –dijo el tercero.

-Mentiroso Naf, -se defendió Zer. –Yo nunca dije eso.

-Aunque sé perfectamente que te van a quedar crudos. –dijo Elena de cerca de Naf.

-A mí nunca me ha quedado cruda la comida Zer. –dijo Naf con furia contenida.

-No estoy diciendo que así sea. –dijo Zer.

-Sí lo dijiste. –dijo Naf. –Yo no me he vuelto loco.

-Ya basta Naf, Zer, debemos darnos prisa. –dijo el primer orco.

-Tú cállate estúpido inútil, ni siquiera podrías atrapar un ratón. –dijo Elena acercándose a él.

-¿Ah sí¿Quién lo dice? –preguntó el orco molesto.

-Nosotros no hemos dicho nada Chag. –dijo Zer.

-Pa' ser el jefe está medio bruto. –dijo Elena en voz un poco más alta.

-¡Les prohíbo que me insulten! –gritó Chag furioso.

-Ya oíste Zer, no insultes al jefe. –dijo Naf.

-Si yo no fui Naf, fuiste tú. –dijo Zer.

-Yo no fui. –dijo Naf.

-Que sí. –dijo Zer.

-No. –dijo Naf. –Fuiste tú.

-No es cierto. –insistió Zer.

Y así siguieron por un largo rato. Hasta que...

En un momento brusco Chag golpeó un árbol; y Elena cayó de la rama donde se había subido.

-Oopss. –murmuró Elena para si.

-Así que ésta es la culpable de todas las disputas. –dijo Naf con una sonrisa malévola.

-Bueno, mis queridos amigos, yo no quiero interrumpir, así que... –comenzó Elena retrocediendo y girándose.

-Espera. –dijo Zer. –Me parece que harás un buen postre.

Elena se volteó lentamente, pero no parecía nerviosa, sino que sonreía.

-Y a mi me parece que eso no va a ser posible. –dijo ella. –Porque la hora de la cena ya pasó.

Con eso Elena jaló una rama de un árbol, dejando pasar los primeros rayos del sol, estaba amaneciendo.

-¡Qu...! –comenzó Chag, pero jamás llegó a completarlo.

En el momento que los rayos del sol los tocaron, él y sus dos amigos quedaron convertidos en verdaderas moles de piedra.

-Uff... –suspiró Elena. –Esa estuvo muy cerca, demasiado creo yo.

Al instante se acercaron Guru Clef y Primavera, para ayudar a liberar a los demás.

-¿Cómo sabías que el sol los convertiría en piedra? –preguntó Guru Clef.

-Esos tres eran orcos. –dijo Elena. –Y he leído mucho en Mundo Místico, quería probar la teoría.

-¿Y si te hubieras equivocado? –preguntó Guru Clef arqueando la ceja.

-Me hubiera visto en serios problemas. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa traviesa y ayudando también a rescatar a los demás.

En cuanto Latis quedó liberado lo primero que hizo fue sacar a Lucy, quien se encontraba desmayada.

-Preciosa... –llamó Latis tomando a Lucy en brazos suavemente. –Preciosa despierta.

-Mmm... Latis... –murmuró Lucy abriendo los ojos. -¿Ya está todo bien?

-Si, todos estamos bien. –dijo Latis abrazándola.

Paris despertó a Anaís quien se abrazó a Paris en cuanto lo vio.

-Esas cosas horribles. –murmuró Anaís a la vez que la recorría un escalofrío.

-Ya, no te preocupes, todo salió bien. –le dijo Paris abrazándola.

Por último Guru Clef liberó a Marina.

-¡Ay Clef! –exclamó Marina abrazándose a él. -¡No sé qué eran esas cosas pero se veían espantosas, y olían horrible, y hablaban de aplastarnos y guisarnos y...!

-Ya...ya Marina, calma. –dijo Guru Clef consolándola. –Ya no hay peligro, están a salvo.

A Guru Clef le gustaba más ésta Marina, sin ponerse maquillaje, sin fingir un papel, sin máscaras, se veía más como una linda niña.

-Esto me hace pensar. –dijo Latis. –Estamos a salvo¿pero cómo?

Así que Elena les explicó lo que había hecho para distraer a los orcos mientras salía el sol, y cómo sabía lo que debía hacer.

"Un libro." Pensó Elena mientras hablaba. "Creen que es sólo eso. Pero si les dijera la verdad no lo creerían; o quizá si pero...la verdad no tengo ganas de ponerme a explicar todo. Mantendré esto en secreto el mayor tiempo posible."

* * *

Empiezan las pistas acerca de los misterios que envuelven a Elena. ¿A qupe otro mundo ha viajado¿Cómo llegó a Céfiro¿Quién es ella realmente? Todo eso y más lo sabrán, en los siguientes capis. No olviden dejar review. 


	4. Sé tú misma

**Capítulo 4.- Sé tú misma**

Al día siguiente Marina estuvo buscando a Guru Clef por horas.

-Creo que lo vi en la biblioteca. –comentó Ascot.

-De acuerdo. –dijo Marina sonriéndole a su amigo. –Gracias.

Ascot asintió y también le sonrió.

Marina estuvo caminando por varios pasillos, durante un rato, no recordaba haber ido antes a la biblioteca, pero una vez Paris había mencionado donde se ubicaba. En la puerta de la biblioteca Marina se topó con Presea.

-¿Estás bien Marina? –preguntó Presea.

-Si, vine a buscar a Clef. –dijo Marina apartándose un mechón de cabello del rostro.

-Siento que ayer... –comenzó Presea.

-No, en realidad fue una tontería. –dijo Marina sonriendo. –Aunque creo que tengo que disculparme con Clef por mi actitud ayer.

-Está adentro. –dijo Presea y se fue.

-Bien, aquí voy. –dijo Marina y entró a la biblioteca.

.---.

La biblioteca era realmente enorme, Marina estaba segura que era incluso más grande que la biblioteca escolar y la pública puestas juntas y multiplicadas por dos.

-Increíble... –murmuró Marina asombrada.

Entonces vio a Guru Clef parado sobre una enorme escalera, un par de metros encima de ella.

-Hola Clef. –llamó ella

-¿Eh? –preguntó Guru Clef sacando el rostro de entre unos libros. Buscó con la mirada a quien lo llamaba.

-Estoy acá abajo. –dijo Marina.

-Ah...Marina. –dijo Guru Clef, -Pensé que Presea había encontrado algo.

-No, ella acaba de irse. –dijo Marina. –Pero dime¿qué buscas?

-Un libro. –dijo Guru Clef bajando de la escalera apoyándose con una mano, y en la otra sosteniendo cuatro libros. –El nombre que Elena dio a las criaturas que nos atacaron ayer.

-¿Orcos? –preguntó Marina.

-Si, -dijo Guru Clef mientras ojeaba rápidamente los libros. –Estoy seguro que he leído de esas criaturas en algún lado. Estoy buscando. –Cerró el cuatro libro decepcionado. -¿Tú a qué venías?

Marina suspiró, tratando de darse valor.

-Es que...yo...bueno... –tartamudeó Marina. Suspiró. –Quería ofrecerte disculpas.

-¿Disculpas¿Por qué? –preguntó Guru Clef confundido.

-Por lo de ayer. –dijo Marina. –Mi manera de vestir y de actuar...bueno...yo no suelo ser así...no sé que me pasó. Pero creo que te falte al respeto en cierta forma Clef.

-De ninguna manera lo hiciste Marina, no pienses eso. –dijo Guru Clef sonriendo. –Si, me extrañó mucho tu manera de actuar, pero sé que tú no eres así.

-De todos modos lamento haberte incomodado anoche. –insistió Marina.

-Ya te dije que no te preocupes. –dijo Guru Clef sonriéndole cálidamente. –Sólo sé tú misma.

"Ser yo misma..." repitió Marina mentalmente. "Si eso sirviera para que me amaras..."

-Bueno, debo seguir buscando. –dijo Guru Clef poniéndose de pie.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? –ofreció Marina.

-Seguro. –dijo Guru Clef, alegre de que alguien le ayudara.

.---.

Al cabo de unas horas Marina sonreía triunfante.

-¡Encontré algo¡Encontré algo! –gritó Marina emocionada, alzando un libro blanco más o menos grueso. -¡Ven a ver Clef!

Guru Clef bajó de inmediato de la escalera donde estaba para ir donde Marina.

-¿Qué fue lo que encontraste Marina? –preguntó Guru Clef acercándose.

-Esto. –dijo Marina, abrió el libro en una página y empezó a leer en voz alta: -Orcos: Se denomina así a aquellos seres que aparecen como principales soldados del mal. Son de piel oscura, ojos rasgados, nariz chata y ancha, colmillos, piernas chuecas, brazos largos y una estructura casi siempre menor a la humana. No les gusta el sol, son bastante inciviles, comen carne humana, y guardan fuertes enemistades también entre ellos.

Marina le pasó el libro a Guru Clef, quien lo releyó.

-Creo que a esa descripción había que agregarles palabras como: odiosos, asquerosos, irrespetuosos, brutos... –Marina se detuvo al ver a Guru Clef que parecía muy concentrado en algo. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Aquí no dice nada de que se conviertan en estatuas de piedra con los rayos del sol. –dijo Guru Clef. –Ni de qué mundo vienen. Porque de Céfiro no son, eso tenlo por seguro.

-Pues yo no sé, pero nunca había visto a seres tan espantosos en toda mi vida. –dijo Marina rememorando los malos momentos de la noche anterior. –Pero si te puedo decir algo, he leído de esas criaturas en algún lado.

-Eso es cierto, yo también recuerdo haber leído algo más de ellos, estoy seguro. –dijo Guru Clef. –Pero no encuentro el libro.

.---.

Mientras tanto, detrás de un librero se encontraba Elena, en sus manos sostenía un bulto cubierto por una tela gris.

-No puedo dejar que lo leas Clef, al menos no aún. –dijo Elena descubriendo un poco el bulto, era un libro, y muy grueso. –Si lo lees sabrás de donde vengo, y me pedirás explicaciones que aún no quiero dar. Que no voy a dar. –suspira. –No te dejaré encontrar este libro.

Y con eso Elena abandonó silenciosamente la biblioteca llevándose el libro con ella.

.---.

Mientras tanto Anaís y Paris acababan de llegar a los límites de un bosque.

-Esto está muy bonito. –dijo Anaís viendo a su alrededor. -¿Qué lugar es?

-Mi princesa¿no reconoces el lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez? –preguntó Paris.

-¡¿Esto es el Bosque del Silencio?! –gritó Anaís anonadada.

-Si, -dijo Paris sonriéndole. -¿Es tan difícil de creer?

-Está muy cambiado. –dijo Anaís volteando a todos lados.

-Si bueno, ya no hay monstruos. –dijo Paris. –Aunque todavía hay algunas dificultades cuando se intenta usar magia.

-Se ve muy bonito. –dijo Anaís.

-Sabía que te gustaría. –dijo Paris sonriéndole.

Anaís le devolvió la sonrisa, le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego echó a correr.

-Atrápame si puedes. –le dijo Anaís mientras corría.

-Ya verás cuando te alcance. –dijo Paris corriendo tras ella.

.---.

Mientras tanto Lucy y Latis habían salido a cabalgar juntos.

-No sabía que eres buena cabalgando. –dijo Latis a su lado.

-Cuando era más chica mi hermano Saturno solía llevarme con él a visitar a un amigo suyo a un rancho, ahí me dejaban montar un pequeño potro. –explicó Lucy.

-Eres buena, -volvió a decir Latis. –Pero apuesto a que no puedes alcanzarme. ¡Ia!

Y Latis salió a todo galope.

-¡Oye! –gritó Lucy, volteó a ver al caballo. –Vamos amiguito, hay que darnos prisa. Latis no nos va a ganar.

El caballo relinchó y salió al galope, mientras Lucy se sujetaba fuertemente.

Después de un rato Latis se detuvo y se dio la vuelta, para observar a Lucy acercarse. Quedó sorprendido al ver a esa chica, montada en un caballo negro, con un traje anaranjado, y su cabello rojo fuego trenzado, al aire moviéndose como llamas vivas, Lucy parecía muy concentrada en llegar donde Latis.

-Hoe... –murmuró Lucy al llegar donde Latis. Su caballo se frenó.

-Se nota que sabes tratar a los animales. –dijo Latis.

-Siempre me han gustado los animales. –dijo Lucy acariciando la crin del caballo.

-Y no me alcanzaste. –añadió Latis con una sonrisa traviesa.

-No... –dijo Lucy, se inclinó sobre su caballo para alcanzar a Latis y darle un pequeño beso. –Pero... –Latis la interrumpió para besarla de nuevo. –Pero tú no nos alcanzarás en el regreso. –dijo Lucy finalmente separándose de él. -¡Hia!

Latis sonrió, era extraño verlo sonreír, en realidad parecía que las únicas que lo habían visto con una sonrisa en el rostro habían sido Águila y Lucy.

-No lograrás escapar de mi preciosa. –dijo Latis saliendo al galope tras ella.

Lucy rió mientras sentía al hombre de sus sueños acercarse a ella, y animaba al caballo para que fuera más rápido.

.---.

Mientras tanto, Elena se encontraba sentada en la cama de su habitación, con el libro que había sacado de la biblioteca, abierto frente a ella.

-Pensar que esto fue lo que quedó de todas las aventuras que viví con mis amigos. –murmuró Elena pasando a otra página del libro.

Entonces Elena volteó a verse al espejo, no llevaba el pañuelo sobre su cabeza, se acomodó un mechón de su cabello claro detrás de su oreja, la cual se veía un poco...diferente a la humana.

-Todavía recuerdo cuando llegué ahí... –murmuró Elena.

Flashback

Elena se encontraba en su cuarto, aburrida.

-Vaya cumpleaños. –murmuró ella. –Mi madrastra se murió hace varios meses, y Michel será muy mi hermanastro, pero le importa más atender a su prometida que a mí. Y yo que esperaba que mi quinceavo cumpleaños sería especial, quizá hasta sería el día en que conociera a mi príncipe azul. –suspira y se reprende a si misma. –Ya cálmate Elena, no eres una princesa perdida, ni nada parecido, así que deja de soñar. –vuelve a suspirar. –Es que a veces no me queda nada más que soñar.

_Ding, Dong. _

-¿Quién podrá estar tocando el timbre a ésta hora? –se preguntó Elena mientras se dirigía la puerta. -¿Si?

-La Srita. Elena Nightlight. –dijo un mensajero.

-Soy yo. –dijo Elena.

-Paquete para usted señorita. –dijo el mensajero, le pasó unos papeles y una pluma. –Firme aquí por favor.

Elena tomó la pluma y firmó donde se le indicaba.

-Gracias. –dijo el mensajero, sacó una cajita. –Aquí tiene.

-Gracias. –dijo Elena tomando la caja.

El mensajero se marchó, Elena cerró la puerta y volvió a su recámara.

-¿Qué será? –se preguntó Elena de pie frente a su tocador, abriendo la caja.

Dentro de la caja había una joya hermosísima, transparente, aunque con un ligero brillo azulado, la más hermosa que había visto jamás. Colgada de un collar plateado muy fino, pero muy fuerte. Elena se colgó la joya al cuello, no sabía que era, pero sabía que le encantaba. Fue en ese momento que notó un papel que había caído al suelo; leyó en voz alta lo que decía:

-Yal anna valar. Inye Silmecolinda. (Llamo a los dones de los Valar. Yo, portadora de la Luz de la Estrella.)

Al instante una gran luz iluminó la joya que Elena llevaba al cuello; la luz fue aumentando, hasta que la rodeó por completo.

-¿Qué pasa¿Qué es esto? No entiendo. –dijo Elena, su voz se ahogaba en una onda de aire que se había creado alrededor de ella.

Cuando el aire y la luz se disiparon Elena cayó de rodillas al suelo. Aún llevaba puesto su vestido blanco con bordados azul celeste, y sus zapatillas blancas. Su cabello claro sujeto en dos coletas flojas. Pero al ver a su alrededor, se dio cuenta que ya no estaba en su recámara, sino en un campo abierto, cerca de unos bosques.

-¿Qué lugar es este? –preguntó Elena. -¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Sintió que alguien se acercaba, volteó y vio a unos jinetes cerca. Sin saber por qué, Elena decidió esconder el collar que llevaba detrás del cuello de su blusa.

-¿Quién sois y a quién servís? –preguntó uno de los jinetes.

Elena de inmediato se dio cuenta que su manera de hablar era como la de los libros, decidió arriesgarse a contestar de la misma manera.

-Dame tu nombre caballero y te daré el mío. –dijo Elena. –Y de servir, has de saber que no sirvo a nadie que no sea yo misma.

-¿Quién eres tú para hablar así? –preguntó otro de los hombres acercándose, y bajando del caballo.

Elena siguió todos los movimientos en silencio.

-Habla ya, -ordenó el hombre alzando la mano.

Aprovechando el movimiento de él, Elena le sacó la espada y le apuntó al cuello. El hombre no se movió, los demás se sorprendieron de la rapidez de la joven.

-No soy ninguna tonta, se lo advierto. –dijo Elena seriamente. –Ahora dígame quién es usted, quiénes son ellos, -señalando a los demás jinetes. –Y qué lugar es este.

Los jinetes se sorprendieron de ésta última pregunta.

-Trancos me dicen a mí. –dijo el que tenía la espada al cuello. –Somos los montaraces, y ésta es Amon Sul, la Colina de los Vientos, en Eriador.

-Definitivamente ya sospechaba que esto no era Inglaterra. –murmuró Elena en voz baja. –Pero lo que me dicen no es suficiente para saber dónde demonios estoy. ¿Será otro mundo? No sé. A éstos hombres no les puedo decir ni quién soy, ni de dónde vengo, necesitaré encontrar a alguien con quien pueda hablar bien.

Los demás hombres no sabían que era lo que murmuraba la chica, y no se atrevían a moverse mientras ella tuviera la espada alzada contra su líder.

Elena bajó la espada lentamente, y se la ofreció al líder, el tal Trancos; quien tomó la espada sorprendido y la envainó.

-Yo soy Elena. –dijo ella.

-Elena... –repitió Trancos. –Estrella... Tu nombre significa estrella.

Elena no entendía de qué hablaba el hombre.

-¿Es ella la mujer de la que el Maese nos habló? –preguntó otro de los hombres.

-Mi padre mencionó que buscáramos una estrella perdida en éste bosque. –dijo otro. –Quizá si se refería a ella, después de todo Elena es su nombre, y parece que realmente está perdida.

-Señorita. –dijo Trancos a Elena. –Me gustaría pedirle que nos acompañara.

Elena lo miró insegura.

-No se preocupe, le aseguro que tanto mis compañeros como yo somos unos caballeros y no pensamos dañarla. –dijo Trancos.

-Está bien. –dijo Elena finalmente. Luego pensó: "No sé dónde estoy y no tengo a dónde ir, acompañarlos es mi mejor posibilidad por el momento." -¿A dónde iremos?

-A Imladris. –dijo Trancos. –Al menos así le llaman algunas personas por aquí.

Elena asintió y aceptó montar con Trancos y así partieron.

Fin del Flashback

En ese momento tocaron la puerta. Elena saltó del susto. Volvieron a tocar la puerta.

-Ya...ya voy...Espere un momento por favor. –dijo Elena algo nerviosa.

Elena de inmediato se puso de pie, cerró el libro, lo envolvió con la tela y lo escondió bajo su almohada; luego fue al tocador y rápidamente se cubrió la cabeza y las orejas con el pañuelo.

"Si me ven así sospecharán" pensó Elena amarrándose el pañuelo. Se miró en el espejo asegurándose que no se le notara nada de sus orejas...especiales.

-Pase... –dijo Elena sentándose en la cama y aparentando normalidad.

-La mesa está servida. –dijo Presea entrando.

-Iré en un momento. –dijo Elena sonriéndole.

Presea sospechó que algo no andaba bien, pero no dijo nada y se fue.

* * *

Después de medio siglo… por fin regresé. 

Mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los que llevan ya tiempo esperando ésta actualización. Les soy completamente sincera al decirles que la escuela me ha tenido como loca, no he tenido tiempo para escribir mas que unos cuantos párrafos por día, y a veces ni eso. Pero ahora aprovecho el tiempo libre para ponerme al corriente.

Espero que no les moleste demasiado el retraso, me dejen review, y les prometo que ahora sí el siguiente capi no me tardo en subirlo, tan pronto tenga los reviews necesarios ahí lo verán.

Gracias.


	5. Revelación

**Capítulo 5.- Revelación**

Ya en la comida Guru Clef y Marina comentaron lo que habían encontrado en la biblioteca.

-Es algo muy interesante. –dijo Latis. –Aunque no menciona nada de lo que nuestra 'amiga' Elena nos dijo.

-Yo estoy seguro que había otro libro que hablaba más de esos seres, empezando por de dónde eran. –dijo Guru Clef. –Sólo que Marina y yo ya registramos toda la biblioteca y no lo encontramos.

-Eso es porque el libro ya no está en la biblioteca . –murmuró Elena en voz muy baja.

-¿Dijiste algo? –preguntó Caldina.

-¿Yo? No. –dijo Elena y siguió comiendo.

-¿Y por qué Anaís y Paris no nos acompañan? –preguntó Ascot.

-Salieron muy temprano rumbo al Bosque del Silencio. –dijo Ráfaga. –Y dijeron que muy probablemente comerían en el pueblo de Paires.

-Espero que se la estén pasando bien. –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¡Guru Clef¡Guru Clef!

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el hechicero.

Todos voltearon a verlo, parecía que nadie más había escuchado que lo llamaban.

-Me estoy comunicando contigo telepáticamente Guru Clef. –dijo Paris. –Y que bueno que me respondes, porque he intentado contactarte desde hace media hora.

-¿Qué pasa Paris? –preguntó Guru Clef.

-No estoy seguro. –respondió Paris. –Pero han aparecido unos extraños seres, peores que los de anoche los...ot...or...

.---.

En la entrada del Bosque del Silencio.

-Son Orcos amor. –dijo Anaís.

-Ah si, gracias Anaís. –dijo Paris, cerró los ojos para concentrarse. –Peores que los orcos. Son grandes, feos, y no parecen ser afectados por los rayos del sol...

Mientras Paris hablaba Anaís observaba a los seres que acababan de aparecer en el Bosque del Silencio.

-Sólo espero que Guru Clef y los demás lleguen aquí antes de que éstos seres alcancen el pueblo de Paires. –murmuró Anaís nerviosa.

.---.

De vuelta en el castillo Guru Clef se puso de pie y tomó el báculo.

-Sólo pido una señal para saber cuál es esa supuesta misión. –murmuraba Elena

-¿Qué pasa Guru Clef? –preguntó Latis.

-Paris dice que hay extrañas criaturas en el Bosque del Silencio. –dijo Guru Clef. –Unos se parecen a los Orcos de ayer, pero son más grandes y no parecen ser afectos por el sol. Además van acompañados de unos extraños seres, vagamente parecidos a los lobos según él. Anaís teme que lleguen al pueblo de Paires y causen estragos.

-Debemos ir de inmediato. –dijo Marina.

Elena palideció al escuchar la descripción que había dado Guru Clef.

-No me refería a esa señal. –murmuró Elena. –No es posible...

-¿Ocurre algo Elena? –preguntó Caldina.

-Debemos darnos prisa antes de que esa gente salga lastimada. –dijo Elena tratando de sonar normal.

-¿Te sientes bien Elena? –preguntó Caldina, -Estás un poco pálida.

-Si, de maravilla. –mintió Elena.

-Debemos darnos prisa. –dijo Lucy poniéndose de pie.

Con eso todos salieron del castillo.

Guru Clef hizo aparecer a su enorme ave y subió, luego invitó a Elena, Presea y Marina a subir. Ascot también hizo aparecer a una de sus criaturas, y subieron él, Caldina y Ráfaga. Lucy subió con Latis al caballo mágico de él. Después todos se pusieron en marcha al Bosque del Silencio.

.---.

Una vez en el Bosque del Silencio vieron a Paris, que ya sostenía su espada, listo para lanzarse a la lucha si los extraños seres se acercaban más al pueblo de Paires.

-¡Guru Clef! –exclamó Anaís viéndolo. –Rápido, necesito que nos devuelvas nuestras armaduras y magia.

-Y nuestras espadas. –agregó Marina viendo a Presea.

Guru Clef y Presea asintieron y con un ademán cumplieron los deseos de las chicas.

-¿Listas Marina, Anaís? –preguntó Lucy.

-¡Si! –respondieron ambas al unísono.

Así las tres Guerreras Mágicas se lanzaron a la batalla.

-¿Por qué hacen eso? –preguntó Elena, no entendía cómo ellas podían lanzarse a luchar sin saber a lo que se enfrentaban.

-Ellas siempre han luchado por proteger Céfiro. –dijo Paris. –Y nosotros debemos ayudar.

Y con eso él, Latis, Ascot, Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea fueron a luchar.

-¿Tú no irás? –preguntó Elena.

-Si hace falta, iré. –dijo Guru Clef con calma.

-La hará. –dijo Elena.

Y al cabo de unos minutos se comprobó que las cosas no serían tan fáciles.

-¡Remolino azul! –atacó Marina en ese momento.

-¡Huracán verde! –atacó Anaís.

-¡Rayo rojo! –atacó Lucy.

-¡Resplandor! –atacó Latis con su espada mágica.

-¡Ataca criatura! –ordenó Ascot a su monstruo.

Caldina seguía usando sus dos espadas, Presea, Ráfaga y Paris tenían también cada uno sus espadas.

-¿Por qué es tan difícil derrotarlos? –preguntó Guru Clef.

-¿Es que cómo esperan derrotar a seres que ni siquiera conocen? –preguntó Elena.

-¿Y tú los conoces? –preguntó Guru Clef.

Elena permaneció en silencio un rato, como pensando qué hacer.

-Al diablo con los secretos. –dijo Elena, sacó del cuello de su blusa un collar, tenía una hermosa joya cristalina, como ninguna que se hubiera visto antes. -Yal anna valar. Inye Silmecolinda. –recitó ella.

-Silmecolinda. –murmuró una voz en su cabeza. –Ha llegado la hora de cumplir tu misión.

-Lo sé. –dijo Elena con seriedad. –Ha llegado mi hora de luchar.

-¿Estás lista? –preguntó la voz.

-Si, -respondió Elena.

-Ya sabes qué hacer. –dijo la voz.

-Si. –volvió a decir Elena, sujetó el collar con fuerza. –Luz de Vilya, dame la fuerza para luchar.

Con eso la luz que rodeaba a Elena se aclaró y ella quedó ataviada con una blusa de manga corta, café claro, pegada al cuerpo, elástica; con un pantalón también pegado y elástico café medio, además de un cinto beige a la cintura; botas café oscuro; guantes beige hasta debajo de los codos; además de una capa con capucha, cuyo color no se podría decir, pues parecía cambiar conforme al entorno. Además llevaba en su brazo un bastón un poco ornamentado, con runas élficas grabadas todo a lo largo.

-¡¿Qué...?! –comenzó Guru Clef

-Arco y flechas. –murmuró Elena.

Su bastón se convirtió en un fino arco, y en su espalda apareció un carcaj con flechas.

Ya una vez lista Elena fue corriendo a la batalla; apuntó y empezó a lanzar flechas a los enemigos, y con excelente puntería.

-Tiene una puntería increíble... –murmuró Marina sorprendida.

-¿Pero de dónde sacó esa ropa y esas armas? –preguntó Paris.

-No lo sé. –dijo Anaís.

Después de un rato Elena se vio rodeada de enemigos. Hizo un movimiento con la mano y el arco volvió a convertirse en bastón, el carcaj desapareció.

-Espada... –murmuró Elena, y el bastón esta vez se transformó en una hermosa espada de empuñadura plateada.

Y con eso Elena salió corriendo y comenzó a luchar. Se movía con una agilidad y una velocidad increíbles, matando a todos los enemigos que podía.

-Es buena. –dijo Ráfaga.

-Corrección amor. –dijo Caldina. –Muy buena.

-No sabía que Elena supiera luchar. –dijo Ascot

Presea negó con la cabeza, de acuerdo con Ascot.

-¡Ah! –gritó Elena cayendo al suelo luego de un rasguño de uno de los enemigos.

-Maldita sea. –dijo Elena levantándose y cortándole un brazo al enemigo.

-Eres buena niña. –dijo otro de los malos. –Pero no podrán con todos.

-Me he enfrentado a muchos como ustedes y he sobrevivido. –dijo Elena sonriendo. –Y el brazo de tu amigo no es el primero que corta mi espada.

-Te crees mucho, te enseñaré a temerme. –dijo el malo lanzándose hacia ella

El enemigo trato de golpearla, ella lo esquivó y le dio una patada, además de que al pasar por un lado le hizo una cortada en la cara.

-Y yo te enseñaré a no subestimarme. –dijo Elena alzando la espada, en guardia.

La batalla entre éstos dos individuos siguió por largo rato, hasta que finalmente Elena esquivó un golpe, dio un giro y cortó la cabeza del enemigo.

Los demás también habían matado a otros enemigos.

-¿Qué hacemos con los lobos esos? –preguntó Paris acercándose a Elena.

-Trato de recordar. –dijo Elena. –Sé que ellos le temen a algo, pero no sé a que.

Entonces recordó algo que había leído en el libro de un amigo suyo.

-¡Ya me acordé! –exclamó Elena.

En ese momento uno de los 'lobos' iba hacia Presea, quien estaba de espaldas, y un poco alejada.

-No, -dijo Elena golpeó su espada al suelo, de inmediato ésta se volvió a convertir en el bastón, un báculo. -¡Viento!

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire golpeó a la bestia antes de que llegara donde Presea.

-¡Además de armas sabe manejar magia! –exclamó Latis impresionado.

-¡Lucy! –gritó Elena. –¡Usa tu magia!

-Si, -dijo Lucy, alzó la mano. -¡Flecha de fuego!

El ataque encendió la cola de uno de los 'lobos', el cual fue corriendo donde los otros, quemándolos también.

-Eso ayudará bastante. –dijo Elena sonriendo satisfecha. –Lástima que Gandalf no esté aquí, él si es todo un experto en fuego.

En ese momento, otras dos bestias se lanzaron hacia Guru Clef.

-¡Dragón de agua! –atacó Marina para alejar a las bestias.

-Gracias... –murmuró Guru Clef a la Guerrera de Agua.

-¡Viento de defensa! –exclamó Anaís.

Una barrera de aire cercó a las bestias.

-¡Hazlo ahora Lucy! –gritó Anaís.

-Si, -dijo Lucy. -¡Flechas de Fuego!

Con ese ataque lograron acabar con las bestias.

Elena sonrió satisfecha y se acercó a los demás.

-Me parece que nos debes muchas explicaciones. –dijo Guru Clef a Elena.

-Si, lo sé. –dijo Elena con calma. –Pero les agradecería que me permitieran hacerlo dentro del castillo.

Guru Clef asintió y emprendieron el regreso.

.---.

De vuelta en el castillo Elena rebuscó en las bolsas de su ropa, hasta que sacó unas hojas. Luego tomó un vaso de agua de la mesa e hizo un pequeño hechizo para calentarla, después dejó caer las hojas en el agua.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Presea.

-Algo que aprendí hace un tiempo. –respondió Elena.

Entonces ella sacó un pañuelo, lo mojó en el agua, y con él se cubrió la herida que tenía.

-Me hubieras dicho que estabas herida y yo te hubiera curado con mi magia. –dijo Anaís comprensiva.

-Las heridas de Trasgos no son como las que tú has tenido. –dijo Elena. –Y no te preocupes, que esto servirá. Si deseas, pueden probarlo. Les quitará el dolor, y la herida cicatrizará en un par de horas cuando mucho.

Lucy confió en ella y mojó un pañuelo, para ponerlo sobre una herida de su pierna.

-¡Lucy! –exclamó Latis, sin entender por qué ella confiaba ciegamente en Elena.

-Yo confío en Elena. –dijo Lucy con convicción.

-Gracias Lucy. –dijo Elena sonriéndole. –No tienen por qué desconfiar de mí, nunca les haría daño. Respecto a los trasgos y los wargos, no es las primera vez que peleo contra ellos, es por eso que sabía cómo enfrentarlos.

-No nos habías dicho que sabías pelear. –dijo Ráfaga.

-Lo sé, no les he dicho muchas cosas. –dijo Elena con calma.

-¿Trasgos¿wargos? –preguntó Paris.

-Si, -dijo Elena. –Las criaturas grandes, parecidas a los orcos, se llaman trasgos, los seres parecidos a los lobos son los wargos.

-Sospecho que a los orcos no los conocías sólo por libros. –dijo Caldina con calma.

-Es cierto, alguna vez los enfrenté. –dijo Elena. –Aunque la mayor parte de la información que tengo acerca de ellos si es de un libro, del libro de un amigo.

-Me parece que podrías empezar a explicar las cosas desde el principio, para que no nos confundas más. –dijo Marina un poco molesta.

-Desde luego. –dijo Elena sentándose. –En la Tierra, o Mundo Místico como ustedes lo conocen, yo me llamo Elena Nightlight. Pero en otro mundo soy la Guerrera con el poder de la Luz de Vilya; la Silmecolinda, la Portadora de la Luz de las Estrellas.

-Vilya...Silmecolinda... –murmuró Anaís. –Me parece haber escuchado esas palabras antes.

-Yo también, las he leído antes. –dijo Guru Clef. –Sólo que no he encontrado el libro.

-No lo has encontrado porque yo lo tengo. –dijo Elena con calma..

Elena alzó un poco su báculo, se concentró, y frente a ella apareció un bulto envuelto en una tela gris. Elena lo desenvolvió, dejando al descubierto el libro que observara antes.

-¡El libro! –gritó Guru Clef asombrado. -¿Cómo...?

-Lo saqué de la biblioteca en un momento que te distrajiste. –explicó Elena. –Había planeado no decirles nada acerca de quién era yo realmente. Claro que no había planeado que ciertos seres como los trasgos se aparecieran.

Guru Clef, al igual que todos los demás la observaban inseguros.

-Bueno Guru Clef, como ya te había dicho a ti, ésta no es la primera vez que viajo a otro mundo. –dijo Elena. –Ya me había pasado, hace tres años. Fue un viaje único, donde estuve a punto de morir varias veces, me cambió la vida por completo, y me hizo descubrir quién era yo realmente.

-¿Dónde estuviste? –preguntó Latis.

-Estuve en... La Tierra Media. –dijo Elena.

* * *

Que suenen los tambores... 

No tengo mucho que decir excepto que dejen reviews si quieren ver pronto lo que sigue. El capi ya está listo y esperando para subirse

Me disculpo por la tardanza, éste capi lo traía perdido, pero ya apareció. En compensación sólo me queda ofrecerlas el OneShot que hice para fanáticos de la pareja de la Guerrera Mágica de Agua con nuestro Gurú favorito. Se llama "Canción de Lágrimas y Amor" y pueden encontrarla en mi profile. Gracias

No olviden dejar reviews. Nos vemos.


	6. Silmecolinda

**Capítulo 6.- Silmecolinda**

-¿La Tierra Media? –preguntó Marina.

-Así es, es otro mundo. –explicó Elena. –Aunque también es el pasado del Mundo Místico, más o menos unos 40,000 años en el pasado. Un mundo donde existían los elfos, los enanos, hombres valientes como los dunedáins, también los hobbits, aunque a esos no los tomaban muy en cuenta. Ahí yo estuve, viví muchas cosas increíbles.

-¿Y cómo fue que llegaste a ese mundo? –preguntó Lucy.

-Yo llegué a la Tierra Media, porque ese es mi mundo. –dijo Elena con calma.

Parecía que alguien más estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Elena alzó la mano hasta su nuca, y se desamarró el pañuelo que llevaba en la cabeza, luego lo jaló, dejando al descubierto su cabeza y sus orejas. Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos al verlas, eran diferentes... como... puntiagudas...

-Es curioso que mis orejas siempre fueron motivo de burla entre los que me conocían, y al final resultaron ser mi signo de identidad. –dijo Elena.

-Tus orejas...no entiendo... –murmuró Ascot.

-Son orejas élficas. –explicó Elena. –Supongo que está de más decir que soy una elfa.

-Yo ya no sé si debemos creerte. –murmuró Guru Clef con sospecha.

-Yo no te pido que me creas Clef. –dijo Elena. –Pero ni tú ni nadie impedirá que yo cumpla mi misión.

-¿Tú misión? –preguntó Paris.

-Así es. –respondió Elena. –A mi me enviaron a Japón a cumplir con una misión que en ese entonces desconocía, y que hasta ahora no conozco del todo; pero está claro que está relacionada con los enemigos que han aparecido éstos últimos días. Además, ustedes nunca los han combatido, no podrían enfrentarse a ellos solos.

-Yo he leído el libro sobre la Tierra Media. –dijo Anaís.

-Yo también he leído esos libros. –dijo Lucy.

-Y Clef y yo también. –dijo Marina.

-Y no deberías subestimarnos en la lucha. –dijo Paris algo molesto.

-Si algo aprendí cuando estuve con los dunedáin fue a nunca subestimar a otro individuo, sea quien sea. –dijo Elena. –Pero no pueden esperar éxito contra enemigos a los cuáles nunca han enfrentado. Porque la versión del libro que ustedes han leído no está completa, y no se conoce a un enemigo sólo con leer acerca de él.

-Sabes que tu manera de hablarnos se puede considerar una falta muy grave. –dijo Latis muy molesto.

-Y hace unos años yo hubiera considerado tus palabras como una grave amenaza, -dijo Elena manteniendo la calma. –pero he aprendido suficiente en ésta vida, y me he enfrentado a muchas cosas superiores, demasiado como para temerle a unas cuantas palabras.

Latis pareció enfurecerse con la actitud de la chica.

-Ahora si no les importa me retiro. –dijo Elena con calma. –Mi herida tardará un rato en cicatrizar, y aún tengo que ordenar mis pensamientos. Estaré en mi habitación por si desean encontrarme. –les sonríe. –Y ahí les dejo el libro, por si les sirve de algo.

Y con eso Elena se marchó.

-Tiene un carácter demasiado altanero. –dijo Latis molesto.

-Quizá pertenece a los altos elfos. –dijo Anaís.

-¿Altos elfos? –preguntó Paris confundido.

-Si, -intervino Marina. –Son los elfos más importantes, quizá ella desciende de ellos.

-Yo siento que su carácter es como el de alguien que conocí. –dijo Guru Clef con la mirada perdida. –Pero no logro recordar a quien.

.---.

Mientras tanto, Elena llegó a su habitación y se puso de pie frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo.

-Reflejo... –murmuró Elena. –Una falsa imagen mía.

El espejo la mostraba tal y como estaba ella vestida en ese momento. Elena se acomodó el cabello, de manera que se notaran sus orejas. Después dejó su báculo recargado en la pared, se sentó en la cama, y sujetó con ambas manos la joya que llevaba al cuello.

-La luz de Vilya. –murmuró Elena.

En ese momento quedó con la mirada perdida, recordando algo:

Flashback

Elena se encontraba montada con Trancos, y acababan de llegar a lo que parecía una ciudad de ensueño.

-Parece un lugar salido de un Cuento de Hadas. –murmuró Elena sorprendida.

-Hemos llegado. –le dijo Trancos bajando del caballo. –Esto es Imladris.

-Yo me adelantaré, así avisaré a mi padre que ella está aquí. –dijo uno de los hombres.

-Sígueme. –le dijo Trancos a Elena.

Elena lo obedeció, y siguió a Trancos por varios caminos hasta una hermosa casa, grande. Donde Trancos la dejó y se marchó.

Dentro de la casa vieron que se encontraba un hombre, era alto, de cabello negro, vestía elegantemente.

-Supongo que tú eres la estrella perdida. –dijo el hombre.

-Mi nombre es Elena Nightlight. –dijo ella con una reverencia.

Al inclinarse, la cadena con la joya quedó al descubierto.

-Silmecolinda... –murmuró otro hombre entrando.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Elena enderezándose. -¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

El hombre que acababa de entrar era de menor estatura que el primero, de cabello y barba blanca, vestido de gris, y con un bastón más alto que él mismo.

-Silmecolinda. –repitió él. –Significa: "Portadora de la Luz de la Estrella".

-¿Quieres decir que ella es la portadora de una de las tres luces? –preguntó el primer hombre al anciano, parecía tan sorprendido como la propia Elena.

-Así es. –dijo el anciano, se acercó a Elena y sostuvo en su mano la joya. –Ella porta la Luz de Vilya.

-¿De Vilya? –preguntó el hombre. -¿Estás seguro Gandalf?

-Velo tú mismo Elrond. –dijo el aludido.

Elrond se acercó a Elena y sostuvo con una mano la joya que llevaba Elena al cuello.

-Brilla de color azul. –notó Elena, volteó a ver a Elrond. –Como el anillo en su mano.

-¿Puedes ver mi anillo? –preguntó Elrond.

-Si¿por qué¿no debería? –preguntó Elena insegura.

-Éste anillo es Vilya, el anillo del Zafiro, el Azul, el Anillo de Aire. –explicó Elrond. –Es uno de los tres anillos élficos. No cualquiera puede reconocer su brillo.

-Yo lo noté porque brilló igual que la joya cuando usted la tocó. –dijo Elena inocentemente.

-Gandalf. –dijo Elrond volteando a ver al otro. –Ella es en verdad la Silmecolinda.

-Es una de los tres. –dijo Gandalf. –Y es la portadora de la luz que corresponde con tu anillo.

-Yo soy Elrond, medio elfo. –dijo él a Elena. –Y éste lugar es Rivendel, también llamado Imladris.

-Y yo soy el mago, Gandalf el Gris. –dijo el segundo. –Uno de los Ístari.

-Istari... –murmuró Elena. –He escuchado esa palabra antes.

En ese momento entró uno de los hombres que acompañaba a Trancos, también era elfo. Le dijo algunas cosas a Elrond, cosas que parecieron sorprenderlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gandalf a Elrond una vez que el otro elfo se fue.

-Elladan dice que esa chica pudo quitarle la espada a Aragorn y ponerla en su cuello. –dijo Elrond.

-Pero si Aragorn está muy bien entrenado. –dijo Gandalf. –Eso es muy raro.

-No, -dijo Elrond. –Lo raro es la manera en que Elladan dice que lo hizo. Y la actitud que dice que tuvo con todos los dunedáin. Como si ella supiera exactamente con que clase de personas trataba.

-¿Tú le quitaste la espada a Aragorn? –preguntó Gandalf a Elena.

-¿Se refiere al que dice ser Trancos? –murmuró Elena. –Si lo hice. Él se distrajo un momento y yo aproveché. Tenía que hacerlo para convencerlo de hablar, pues tenía que saber donde estaba y quiénes eran.

-No cualquiera puede quitarle su espada a Aragorn. –dijo Gandalf.

-Pues de todos modos no le hice daño, le devolví la espada y me vine con él. –dijo Elena cruzándose de brazos. –Hasta ahora no he logrado nada.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta de una cosa? –preguntó Gandalf a Elrond.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Elrond.

-Su actitud. –dijo Gandalf. –¿No te recuerda a la de alguien?

-No te refieres a... –comenzó Elrond.

-Sí. –dijo Gandalf.

-Pero para eso ella tendría que ser elfa. –argumentó Elrond. -¿Y cómo va a serlo si ni siquiera parece conocer éste lugar, a ti o a mí?

-Quizá perdió la memoria. –sugirió Gandalf. –En todo caso podemos averiguarlo.

-Sí, -dijo Elrond. –Y eso explicaría por qué ella es la Silmecolinda.

Elena pareció notar que estaban hablando de ella, y eso la incomodaba.

-Disculpa Elena, me gustaría pedirte una cosa. –dijo Elrond.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Elena.

-¿Podrías acomodar tu cabello de manera que te vea toda la cara, incluidas tus orejas? –pidió Elrond.

A Elena le pareció una extraña petición, además de que no le agradaba mucho que otros vieran sus orejas, porque solían burlarse de ella.

-Está bien. –aceptó Elena y movió su cabello, dejando al descubierto sus orejas puntiagudas.

Elrond pareció sorprenderse un poco.

-¿Quiénes son tus padres? –preguntó Gandalf.

-No lo sé. –dijo Elena. –Soy adoptada. Y no tengo memoria de antes de llegar al orfanato, a los nueve años, hace seis años.

-¿Entonces no conociste a tus padres? –preguntó Elrond.

-Quizá si los conocí, pero no me acuerdo. –dijo Elena. –El primer recuerdo que tengo es que estaba en un río, un chico me salvó de ahogarme; me llevaron al orfanato. Unos meses después fui adoptada por la Sra. Berenice Nightlight, y el chico que me había salvado se convirtió en mi hermanastro.

-¿Entonces el nombre de Elena te lo puso esa mujer? –preguntó Gandalf.

-No, -dijo Elena. –Recuerdo que cuando salí del agua me preguntaron mi nombre, yo estaba muy asustada, y la única palabra que lograba pronunciar era: "Elen", así que Michel, mi hermanastro, supuso que yo intentaba decir mi nombre, por eso me llamaron Elena.

-¿Cómo conseguiste la Luz de Vilya? –preguntó Elrond.

-¿Se refiere a ésta joya? –preguntó Elena. –Me la enviaron. Yo estaba en mi casa, en Inglaterra, bastante aburrida. Mi madrastra falleció hace unos meses, y desde que Michel se comprometió no me hace mucho caso. Llegó un mensajero y me entregó una caja, dentro iba la joya y un papel con unas palabras escritas.

-¿Qué palabras? –preguntó Gandalf.

-Creo que decía: Yal anna valar. Inye Silmecolinda. –dijo Elena esforzándose por recordar.

-¿Sabes lo que significa? –preguntó Elrond.

Elena negó con la cabeza.

-Llamo a los dones de los Valar. Yo, portadora de la Luz de la Estrella. –dijo Elrond. –Esa joya que tú tienes en el cuello es la Luz de Vilya.

-¿La luz de Vilya? –preguntó Elena sosteniendo la joya.

-Exacto. –dijo Elrond. –Es la primera, de tres joyas mágicas que fueron hechas en base a los anillos élficos. La que tú tienes fue hecha en base al anillo Vilya, que yo porto, es por eso que notaste el brillo del anillo en mi mano, idéntico al de la joya.

Elena suspiró.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Gandalf.

-Es que todo esto parece un sueño. –dijo Elena. –Pero a la vez, algo dentro de mí me dice que es real.

-Quizá sea hora de que sepas la verdad. –opinó Gandalf.

-¿La verdad? –preguntó Elena sorprendida.

-Sí, -dijo Gandalf, alzó su báculo y pronunció un hechizo que provocó una brillante luz.

Elena tuvo que parpadear, al abrir los ojos nuevamente vio que se encontraba en otro lugar. Un bosque, de árboles altos, de tronco plateado con hojas doradas. Se acercaron a ellos dos elfos más, una pareja, rubios de ojos claros y vestidos de blanco, parecían ser importantes.

-Tu verdad. –completó Gandalf viendo a Elena seriamente.

Fin del Flashback.

-Mi verdad. –murmuró Elena. –Cómo me dolió recordar eso.

Flashback

Elena estaba junto a un salto de agua, ataviada con un vestido blanco con cuello en v, y de tirantes gruesos, con bordados plateados, las mangas eran largas, transparentes y flojas, con una terminación en triángulo, su cabello suelto acomodado detrás de sus orejas.

-Este vestido es muy hermoso, -dijo Elena girando un poco, para ver su reflejo en el agua. –Pero no entiendo por qué me pidieron que me lo pusiera.

-Es porque este vestido lo hizo la Dama Galadriel para ti hace años. –explicó Elrond.

-Me dan regalos, como si supieran quien soy. –dijo Elena con un suspiro.

-Pronto lo entenderás. –dijo un elfo rubio acercándose.

-Celeborn. –lo recibió Gandalf sonriéndole.

-Mithrandir viejo amigo. –dijo Celeborn.

-Mithrandir... –murmuró Elena.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Gandalf.

-Sé que he escuchado ese nombre en algún lugar. –dijo Elena. –Pero no estoy segura. Desde que estoy aquí todo es tan confuso.

-Es porque tus recuerdos luchan por salir a la luz ahora que vuelves a estar en tu mundo. –dijo una mujer elfa, rubia y alta, de porte importante, acercándose.

-Alatariel... –murmuró Elena nuevamente.

-¿Ves? –dijo la mujer. –Ya recuerdas uno de mis nombres, aunque aquí me llaman Galadriel.

-¿Aquí? –preguntó Elena.

-Éste es el bosque de Lothlórien. –dijo Celeborn. –También llamado Bosque de Oro.

-¿Qué hago aquí? –preguntó Elena.

-Estás aquí porque yo te voy a ofrecer la magia de mi espejo, del espejo de Galadriel para que finalmente sepas la verdad, tu verdad. –explicó Galadriel. –Claro, eso si tú aceptas.

Elena lo meditó unos momentos.

-Acepto. –dijo ella finalmente.

Galadriel sacó un jarrón y lo llenó en el salto de agua, luego se acercó a una base de piedra donde había un cazo, ahí vertió el agua y esperó hasta que no se moviera.

-Aquí está: El Espejo de Galadriel. –dijo ella. –Pero recuerda, que tú eres quien decidirá si mirar dentro de él.

-¿Qué encontraré si miro dentro? –preguntó Elena.

-Eso ni el más sabio podría decírtelo. –respondió Galadriel. –El espejo puede mostrar muchas cosas, cosas que fueron, cosas que son, e incluso cosas que aún no han sucedido.

Elena se acercó, y miró dentro del espejo, primero vio su reflejo, o eso fue lo que le pareció que era; hasta que notó algo, llevaba en su frente una tiara plateada con piedras blancas. Entonces vio también el reflejo de una pareja. Ella, de ojos azules con un brillo plateado, y cabello rubio, con un vestido blanco con bordados dorados, llevaba una tiara dorada con joyas blancas; él, de ojos miel con un brillo dorado, y cabello gris, con un traje azul marino con bordados dorados, llevaba una pequeña corona dorada con joyas verdes como esmeraldas. Detrás había un bosque, muy diferente al bosque de Lothlórien, pues los troncos eran de un café dorado, las hojas brillaban como el jade, y las flores parecían piedras preciosas.

En ese momento Elena sintió como si su mente se llenara de recuerdos. Recuerdos de cosas perdidas, de cosas olvidadas, recuerdos de su vida.

-¿Qué es lo que ves? –preguntó Galadriel.

-El Bosque de las Joyas. –respondió Elena alzando la cabeza. –Al Rey Ithryn Eryn y la Dama Lothuial, mis padres.

-Ahora sabes quién eres. –dijo Celeborn.

-Sí, -dijo Elena. –Lo recuerdo todo. Mi vida, en el bosque. A mis amigos. Ahora sé quién soy realmente...

Fin del Flashback

-Sí, -murmuró Elena viendo su reflejo. –Ese día supe quién era. Ese día mi vida cambió por completo.

Elena suspiró.

* * *

Ya se empiezan a revelar las cosas importantes. Ya salió quien es Elena realmente, de donde viene; ya lo que falta saber es qué es lo que llevó a Céfiro; Y algunas cosas más de su pasado también. 

Éste capítulo se lo dedico a Michel, un muy buen amigo mío y quien me sirvió de inspiración para crear al personaje del mismo nombre que aparece en esta historia, que aunque no saldrá mucho yo aún así lo considero importante.

Muchas gracias a quienes han dejado reviews, espero que sigan haciéndolo. Conforme esto avance se irá poniendo más interesante. Falta todavía mucho amor, muchas intrigas y misterios por resolver. Ésta historia apenas va comenzando.


	7. La Verdad

**Capítulo 7.- La Verdad**

-El Bosque de las Joyas, porque en él todas las hermosas flores parecen piedras preciosas. –dijo Elena en voz baja. –Mi padre era el Mago del Bosque, y mi madre la Flor del Crepúsculo. Yo era la Estrella-Sol. Pensar que había olvidado toda una vida. Y después la recordé, en sólo un segundo.

Alguien tocó a la puerta en ese momento.

-Pase. –dijo Elena con calma.

-Soy Lucy. –dijo la chica pelirroja entrando.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy? –preguntó Elena mientras le hacía señas para que se sentara en la cama junto a ella.

-Pues...me gustaría que me contaras más de ti, y de lo que viviste en la Tierra Media. –explicó Lucy. –Si no te molesta claro.

-Claro que no. –dijo Elena sonriéndole.

Lucy se sentó y comenzó a escuchar.

-Yo llegué a la Tierra Media en el año 3017 de la Tercera Edad según la cuenta de los elfos. –comenzó Elena. –Llegué después de haber leído un hechizo en un papel que venía con ésta joya.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Lucy.

-Es una de las tres Silmes, o Luces de las Estrellas. –dijo Elena sosteniendo la suya. –La mía es la Luz de Vilya.

-Vilya, -repitió Lucy. –Si no mal recuerdo ese era uno de los tres anillos élficos.

-Exacto. –dijo Elena. –Las Silmes fueron creadas uniendo el poder de uno de los anillos élficos con la magia de la estrella Gil-Estel, el Silmaril que porta Eärendil y que navega en el Vingilot por los mares del cielo. De las otras dos Silmes: son las Luces de Nenya y Narya.

-¿Qué hay dentro de la joya? –preguntó Lucy.

-Eso depende de la joya. –respondió Elena. –La de Narya contenía fuego, la de Nenya agua, y la de Vilya, contiene aire.

-Son los tres elementos que manejamos nosotras como Guerreras Mágicas. –dijo Lucy.

-También son los poderes de los tres anillos élficos. –dijo Elena.

-Pero cuéntame más de tu aventura. –dijo Lucy emocionada.

Elena sonrió al ver la emoción de Lucy, y continuó narrando.

-Como te decía. –dijo Elena. –Yo llegué en el año 3017 y tuve un encuentro no muy agradable con Trancos y los montaraces que él dirigía. Aunque supe manejar la situación bastante bien. Después me llevaron a Rivendell, donde conocí a Gandalf y Elrond. Cuando ellos me vieron pareció que me conocieran de antes. Me preguntaron mi nombre y pidieron ver mis orejas. Después Gandalf nos transportó al Bosque de Lothlórien. Ahí vi a la Dama Galadriel, a quien yo conocía como Alatariel, no sé por qué; y también vimos al Señor Celeborn. Después la Dama me ofreció ver en un espejo para descubrir mi verdad. Era increíble, por la manera que hablaban, parecía que sabían más sobre mí que yo misma. En el espejo pude verme reflejada a mi misma, a mis padres, y a mi antiguo hogar. Así supe quien era yo realmente. Fue un gran shock, y tardé un poco de tiempo en recuperarme. Pero justo entonces Gandalf dijo que yo era una Silmecolinda, la Portadora de la Luz de las Estrellas, y que debía cumplir una misión. Debía ayudarles en la guerra contra Sauron. Además, era muy probable que si cumplía satisfactoriamente con mi misión podría volver a mi época, a mi casa.

-Lo mismo nos dijeron a nosotras cuando llegamos aquí a Céfiro. –dijo Lucy en voz baja. –Que si nos convertíamos en Guerreras Mágicas y salvábamos Céfiro podríamos volver a nuestro hogar.

Elena le sonrió a Lucy, y luego prosiguió con su relato:

-Al principio yo había pensado negarme, pero luego pensé en mis padres, en aquellos que recordaba de mi pasado. No podía defraudarlos. Así que acepté. Gandalf dijo que me haría bien entrenar, yo ya sabía pelear, pues mi tío me había enseñado, y mi padre me había heredado y enseñado algo de magia, además que como portadora de la Luz de Vilya yo tenía magia relacionada con el viento. Así que ese día comenzó mi entrenamiento, Entrené muy duro, la mayor parte del tiempo con los montaraces; pasé un año entrenando. Después fue que todo comenzó.

Elena pareció recordar algo:

Flashback

-Los nueve han salido de Mordor, lo sé. –dijo Elrond.

-Yo también los siento. –dijo Elena. –Están buscando algo.

-O a alguien... –murmuró Gandalf.

-¿Qué sabes tú de todo esto? –preguntó uno de los hijos de Elrond, Elladan.

-Han salido porque han sentido de nuevo el poder del Único. –dijo Aragorn, Trancos, recargado en la pared.

-¡El Único! –gritó Elena perdiendo la compostura. -¡Te refieres al Anillo Único!

-Si, a eso nos referimos. –dijo Gandalf extrañamente calmado

-Pero eso es imposible... –comenzó Elena.

-No, no lo es. –dijo Galadriel, que también estaba presente. –Y tú lo sabes.

Los demás voltearon a ver a Elena y a Galadriel sin entender.

-Lothuial... –comenzó Galadriel.

-Mi madre predijo esto. –dijo Elena. –Ella tenía el don de la premonición, y predijo que Sauron intentaría alzarse nuevamente; e incluso dijo que probablemente yo estaría entre las personas que deberían encargarse de impedirlo.

-Además, es justo para eso que Elena ha entrenado todos estos meses. –dijo Aragorn.

-Si, -dijo Elrond. –Aunque yo no pensé que atacarían tan pronto.

-¿Dónde está el Anillo? –preguntó Elrohir.

-Está en la Comarca, -dijo Gandalf. –En las manos de un hobbit, Frodo Bolsón.

-¿El sobrino de Bilbo? –preguntó Elena, que conocía al viejo hobbit.

-Si, -dijo Gandalf. –Y debo ir a verlo, para decirle que ha llegado el momento de que se ponga en marcha, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Aunque mucho me temo que no podré acompañarlo.

-Entonces yo iré. –dijo Elena. –Yo lo protegeré.

-¿Estás segura? –preguntó Galadriel.

Elena asintió seriamente.

-Y yo los veré en Bree. –dijo Aragorn. –Aún tengo que arreglar algunos pendientes antes de unirme a ustedes.

-De acuerdo. –dijeron Elena y Gandalf al mismo tiempo.

Con eso todos se separaron. Ese fue el día que la verdadera aventura comenzó.

Fin del Flashback.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –preguntó Lucy algo preocupada.

-No, nada. –dijo Elena sonriendo. –Sólo recordaba algo.

Elena notó que Lucy seguía esperando que ella continuara su relato, así que se decidió.

-Después de entrenar un año descubrimos que los Jinetes Negros habían salido de Mordor y buscaban el Anillo Único. –siguió contando Elena. –Y yo me ofrecí para proteger a Frodo en su viaje hasta Rivendell. En Bree se nos unió Aragorn. Aún recuerdo algo de ese día:

Flashback(Narrado por Elena)

Frodo había usado accidentalmente el anillo, por lo que se había vuelto invisible, pero por mi joya, yo aún podía sentir su presencia, y sentí cuando él se fue. Así que salí de la posada, y llegué a la ventana de una habitación, me escurrí, y logré ponerle una espada al cuello al que retenía a Frodo en esa habitación.

-No te muevas, a menos que quieras perder tu vida por mi espada. –dije yo seriamente.

-Es la segunda vez que tú logras poner una espada en mi cuello, y sigo sin entender cómo haces para que no me dé cuenta. –dijo el hombre.

-¡Trancos! –exclamé, fuera de Rivendell siempre lo llamaba así.

De inmediato bajé la espada, y apenas lo hice cuando Sam, Pippin y Merry entraron.

Fin del Flashback

-Aún recuerdo que discutimos mucho esa noche. –dijo Elena. –Aunque después de un rato confiaron en nosotros; y después de que vieron a los Jinetes Negros, comprobaron que Aragorn y yo sólo queríamos ayudarlos. Al día siguiente abandonamos Bree y nos encaminamos hacia Rivendell. Pero a mitad del camino, en la Colina de los Vientos, fuimos atacados por los Jinetes Negros, ellos hirieron a Frodo. Entonces Aragorn y yo nos pusimos a buscar las plantas de athelas, para tratar de curarlo.

Flashback(Narrado por Elena)

Yo estaba buscando la planta, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Lo difícil de esta planta, Athelas, los elfos la conocemos como Asea Aranion, y otros las llaman Hojas de Reyes; ésta planta sólo crece en donde han acampado los dunedáins.

Yo seguía buscando, cuando sentí una presencia extraña acercarse a Aragorn, y la seguí. Encontré a una mujer con una espada apuntando al cuello de Aragorn.

-Vaya, vaya. –dijo la mujer. –Un montaraz con la guardia baja.

-¿Por qué últimamente todos pueden hacer eso? –preguntó Aragorn con algo de frustración.

Yo me acerqué sigilosamente y logré poner mi espada en el cuello de la otra mujer.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres aquí? –pregunté yo con seriedad.

-Ustedes saben quién soy, -dijo ella enderezándose y bajando la espada.

-¡Arwen! –exclamé yo sorprendida.

Aragorn se levantó, había encontrado la planta.

-Los he estado buscando desde hace varios días. –dijo Arwen envainando la espada y siguiéndonos a donde habíamos dejado a los hobbits. –Mi padre está muy preocupado...

Fin del Flashback.

-Arwen se llevó a Frodo en su caballo. –siguió contando Elena. –La noche pasó, y al amanecer yo sentí la presencia de los Nueve, estaban persiguiendo a Arwen. Entonces yo conjuré un caballo. Recuerdo que Aragorn estaba muy molesto; me reclamó que no lo hubiera hecho antes, yo le dije que era porque mi magia se debilitaba si se enfrentaba al poder de Sauron, y eso incluía a los Jinetes Negros, pero en la situación en que nos encontrábamos, yo debía hacer algo. Recuerdo que llegué hasta el Vado, el límite de Rivendell. Arwen ya había cruzado con Frodo, y parecía prepararse para hacerle frente a los Jinetes. En cierto momento ella volteó a verme y yo comprendí en un segundo lo que quería. Ambas murmuramos en voz baja un hechizo para desatar la furia del Vado, con lo que derrotamos a varios Jinetes; el problema fue que los cuatro que quedaron, estaban de mi lado; y cuando me descubrieron me atacaron. Logré hacerles frente con ayuda de mi magia y el poder de la Luz de Vilya, aunque eso no evitó que uno de los jinetes me hiriera en un costado. Herida, logré ahuyentar al último Jinete y cruzar el Vado a nado; ayudé a Arwen a llevar a Frodo hasta la casa de Elrond. Mi herida en el costado no era profunda, pero extrañamente se me había abierto una vieja cicatriz en un hombro, y esa si era grave. Caí inconsciente en el vestíbulo de la casa de Elrond. Desperté un par de días después, Elrond y Aragorn me habían curado, y a Frodo también.

-¿Por qué todo eso no está escrito en los libros? –intervino Lucy.

-Porque yo me encargué de eliminarme a mi misma del libro. –explicó Elena. –Porque si alguien de mi época lo leía, podrían descubrirme, y eso me traería algunos problemas.

-Ya veo. –dijo Lucy. –Y existe alguna copia del escrito original.

-Si, hay tres. –dijo Elena. –El primero son sólo escritos sueltos, guardados entre los archivos secretos en Gondor; sólo la familia Real tiene acceso a ellos. El segundo se lo llevó Frodo cuando partió hacia el Oeste. Y el tercero está en Inglaterra, en un pequeño cofre en mi habitación.

-Elena... –llamó una voz desde afuera.

-Pasa Presea. –dijo Elena.

-Ah, Lucy también está aquí. –dijo Presea sonriendo. –La cena está servida.

-Ya vamos. –dijeron Elena y Lucy a la vez.

-Espero que después sigas contándome. –dijo Lucy sonriéndole.

-Seguro. –dijo Elena sonriendo.

Una vez que Lucy salió Elena siguió hablando, para si misma:

-Aunque hay cosas que no he de contarte Lucy, al menos no aún.

.---.

En la cena todos estuvieron platicando animadamente, se mencionaron algunas de las cosas que Elena le había comentado ya a Lucy.

-¿Y exactamente cuánto tiempo estuviste en la Tierra Media? –preguntó Paris.

-Seis años. –respondió Elena. –Llegué, y estuve un año entrenando con los montaraces, además de que Gandalf me ayudó a practicar mi magia; después fue un año desde que salí de la Comarca acompañada de Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin, pasamos por mil y un cosas, cumplimos la misión y finalmente volvimos a Rivendell; después pasé cuatro años en la Comarca; donde tuve oportunidad de rescribir el libro de Frodo, borrando por completo mi participación en la aventura

-¿Y qué ocurrió después? –preguntó Presea.

-Después de cuatro años llegó el momento en que Frodo, Gandalf, Galadriel, Celeborn y Elrond se marcharían al Oeste. Sam, Pippin, Merry y yo fuimos a despedirlos. –contó Elena. –Una vez ahí dijo Elrond que ya sabía cómo volver a mi época. Sólo tenía que concentrarme en el poder de la Silme y visualizar el lugar y momento en que me encontraba justo antes de llegar a Amon Sul. Ellos se fueron y yo decidí cabalgar un rato sobre Sombragrís, el caballo que antes perteneciera a Gandalf. Estuve varios días recorriendo la Tierra Media a caballo, hasta que finalmente me decidí y volví a casa.

-¿Qué pasó cuándo volviste a casa? –preguntó Caldina.

-No mucho. –respondió Elena. –Pese a que había estado seis años en la Tierra Media, en mi...bueno nuestra época apenas si habían pasado unas horas. Aparecí de pie, con la Silme en mis manos, y la hoja con el hechizo escrito estaba a mis pies. Al cabo de unas horas llegó Michel, vio la joya, y luego vio el libro rojo que estaba en la mesa, mi copia de lo ocurrido en la guerra del anillo, una copia donde yo estaba incluida. Él la leyó, permaneció en silencio largo rato, hasta que finalmente me miró y me preguntó si lo que estaba ahí escrito era cierto. Yo le dije que si. Él dijo que desde que me había conocido, años atrás, ya sabía que yo era alguien especial, incluso mi madrastra lo sabía. Él parecía muy interesado en lo que yo había vivido, y me hizo muchas preguntas, a las cuales yo respondí alegremente; pero aún así él aceptó cuando preferí mantenerme en silencio, pues aunque viví cosas increíble, difíciles, en fin, grandes aventuras, también viví algunas cosas tristes y muy dolorosas.

-¿Dolorosas? –preguntó Primavera.

-Si, -dijo Elena. –Estuve viviendo una guerra. Personas murieron, algunas que yo llegué a conocer antes de su muerte, y que me dolió que murieran. Así como cuando llegué a pensar que había sido mi culpa que Gandalf cayera en Moria, pues él había caído mientras intentaba evitar que ese balrog me matara; y luego Boromir, aunque nunca me llevé bien con él, en la batalla en Parth Galen él evitó que me mataran, a mi y a los otros dos hobbits, aún cuando eso le costó la vida. –sollozó. –Pero poco a poco me repuse. Y en general traté de ser igual que como era antes de irme; aunque es obvio que algunas cosas nunca volvieron a ser lo mismo. Yo misma nunca volví a ser del todo la misma.

* * *

Para los que tengan quejas por mi tardanza, tengo una sóla cosa que decirles: "Dejen más reviews y actualizo más rápido!!!" 

En serio, creo que muy poca gente está leyendo éste fanfic...y eso me decepciona. En especial porque el fanfic ya está terminado...

Pero en fin, las condiciones siguen siendo las mismas: Dejen reviews, muchos y rápido, y yo actualizo, si no...esté fanfic va a tardarse una eternidad en terminar.


	8. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 8.- Recuerdos**

-¿Nunca deseaste regresar a ese lugar, la Tierra Media? –preguntó Ráfaga.

-Si, -respondió Elena. –Un año después de que volví a casa, me di cuenta cuanto extrañaba a todos mis amigos y... –suspiró. –Yo quería volver. Tome la Silme, y recité el hechizo una y otra vez, deseando con todas mis fuerzas poder volver, visualizándome a mi misma nuevamente cabalgando entre los Rohírrim, luchando junto a los montaraces, riendo con los hobbits, y en general pasándola bien con todos mis amigos. Deseaba estar nuevamente en ese lugar tan maravilloso pero...no funcionó...sin importar cuan grande, cuan fuerte fuera mi deseo no funcionaba. –sollozó. –Michel se daba cuenta de mi sufrimiento, lo duro que era para mí pensar que tal vez nunca volvería a ver a mis amigos, a ninguno. Y así pasé casi dos años, dos años enteros sufriendo al tratar con todas mis fuerzas volver a esa tierra tan maravillosa, y no poder hacerlo.

Elena hizo una larga pausa, como si estuviera tratando de recordar algo, o decidir cómo iba a decirlo. Finalmente habló:

-Fue entonces cuando recibí una carta. –dijo ella. –Nuevamente me la entregó un mensajero, y la carta no tenía remitente, ni estaba firmada. La carta decía que yo podría volver a la Tierra Media después de cumplir una misión; y para averiguar cual era esa misión debía ir ese verano a Japón, a Tokio. Yo llegué un día en la madrugada, y estuve durmiendo casi toda la mañana. Finalmente cuando salí decidí que debía empezar a recorrer la ciudad en busca de pistas de mi misión, aunque la verdad no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que estaba buscando. Así fue como llegué a la Torre de Tokio, estaba tan concentrada preguntando a nadie en realidad lo que debía hacer, que no me fijé por dónde iba, y choqué con Lucy y caí al suelo. Cuando me puse de pie apareció ese gran resplandor y sentí que el piso desaparecía, de inmediato empecé a gritar.

-Gritabas cosas en un lenguaje muy extraño. –dijo Marina.

-Dije unas cosas en élfico, y otras en la lengua de Gondor, -explicó Elena. –Estaba invocando a todos los Valar, tratando de que alguien me salvara; hasta que me di cuenta que ningún valar me iba a salvar puesto que no estaba en mi mundo. Yo no sabía de la existencia de Céfiro, y además había decidido mantener mi identidad y poderes en secreto. Pero después del ataque de los orcos supe que eso no sería posible por mucho tiempo. Y eso se confirmó en el momento que los vi luchar contra los trasgos y wargos, aún con todo su poder, faltaba alguien que tuviera experiencia, y la única persona era yo.

-Entonces está es la misión que tenías. –supuso Lucy.

-No lo sé Lucy, -dijo Elena. –Estoy segura que lo que está ocurriendo aquí está estrechamente relacionado con la misión que tengo que cumplir. Pero no sé cuántos enemigos más aparecerán, ni cuál sea el centro de toda ésta misión. Sólo sé que yo lucharé todo lo que haga falta contra estos enemigos. –suspira. –Sólo así podré volver con él...ellos.

-Pero tú aún no nos has dicho todo sobre ti misma. –intervino Guru Clef.

-Es cierto que hay algunas cosas de mi vida y mi aventura que no os he dicho aún, -aceptó Elena. –Pero lo haré cuando llegue el momento.

Latis le dirigió una mirada fría, no confiaba mucho en ella; y ella lo sabía, pero no le dio importancia.

-Si me disculpan, me gustaría darme un baño y despejar mi mente un rato. –dijo Elena poniéndose de pie. Luego agregó en voz baja. –Aún tengo muchas cosas en que pensar.

-Te veremos después Elena. –dijo Lucy más como una pregunta.

-Seguro. –dijo Elena. –Estaré en mi habitación.

Con eso Elena abandonó el comedor.

-Ella todavía guarda secretos, muchos. –murmuró Guru Clef.

-Yo no confío en ella. –dijo Latis molesto.

-Yo sí, no sé por qué, hay algo en ella que me hace confiar ciegamente. –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

-¿Ella te preocupa mucho verdad, Clef? –preguntó Marina al gran hechicero a su lado.

-Si, me preocupa. –respondió Guru Clef. –Veo que ha sufrido mucho y quisiera ayudarla.

-Ya veo. –dijo Marina poniéndose de pie. –Me retiro.

Y sin más abandonó el comedor.

"¿Cómo no te das cuenta que yo también sufro? Por ti..." Pensó Marina mientras lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Anaís y Lucy se extrañaron de la actitud de su amiga, pero no dijeron nada.

Ascot, que se había dado cuenta también de la tristeza de Marina, miraba a Guru Clef con una mirada de rencor que el gran hechicero no notaba. ¿Cómo era posible que él se preocupara más por una chica que apenas conocía que por la mujer que lo conocía, lo amaba y se encontraba ahí, entre ellos?

.---.

Después de la cena las tres Guerreras Mágicas se reunieron en el cuarto de Elena para seguir escuchando lo que había vivido.

-¿Qué pasó después de que llegaron a Rivendell? –preguntó Lucy.

-Bueno, después de que Frodo y yo nos recuperamos por completo se llevó a cabo el Concilio de Elrond. Y ahí yo me ofrecí a unirme a la comunidad, me aceptaron todos, menos Boromir.

Flashback

-No necesitamos a ésta chica con nosotros. –dijo Boromir molesto. –Sólo será un estorbo.

-Disculpe. –dijo Elena también enojada. –Pero yo no soy un estorbo. He entrenado todo un año para ser lo que soy, tengo tanto derecho como tú, como Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn y los hobbits a pertenecer a la comunidad.

-Boromir, el Concilio la aceptado como miembro de la comunidad. –dijo Aragorn. –Y es definitivo.

Boromir seguía molesto, pero ya no dijo nada y se marchó.

Fin del Flashback

-Así fue que partimos, yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo cerca de Gandalf y Aragorn. Ese viaje fue muy largo, y todo iba igual. Intentamos pasar por el Caradharas, pero ni mi magia unida a la Gandalf fue suficiente para detener el sortilegio que Saruman había puesto sobre la montaña, y que nos obligó a tomar el camino de Moria. Moria... muchas noches maldije el minuto en que pisamos ese lugar. Donde Sombra y Fuego, un Balrog, nos arrebató a Gandalf, justo en el momento en que más lo necesitábamos.

-Debió ser muy difícil para ustedes seguir sin un guía. –opinó Anaís.

-Así es. –dijo Elena. –Lo peor de todo es que Gimli, Boromir y en especial los hobbits esperaban que yo sustituyera a Gandalf.

Flashback

Todos acababan de salir de Moria. Los hobbits estaban en el suelo, llorando; Aragorn, y Boromir trataban de convencerlos de seguir adelante; Legolas no quitaba sus ojos de la puerta de Moria; y Gimli no quitaba la vista de Elena, quien permanecía de pie en la orilla, en silencio, apretaba con fuerza su báculo, esforzándose por retener las lágrimas que intentaban salir de sus hermosos ojos, que parecían haberse opacado en ese momento.

-¡Vámonos Elena! –llamó Aragorn.

Elena se dio la vuelta y los siguió en silencio.

-¿Por qué no haces algo? –preguntó Boromir con rencor.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Elena sin entender.

-¿Por qué no hiciste algo allá adentro? –preguntó Boromir.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? –preguntó Elena subiendo un poco su tono de voz.

-¡No lo sé! –gritó Boromir. -¡Algo! Gandalf siempre te apoyó, él siempre dijo que tú tenías razón para estar aquí, que nos serías de gran ayuda, pero no has hecho nada, al contrario. ¡Fue tu culpa que Gandalf cayera al abismo!

-Cállate Boromir. –dijo Gimli molesto.

-¡Fue tu culpa! –volvió a gritar Boromir. –Porque él quiso ayudarte fue que volvió atrás, por ayudarte el Balrog lo atacó a él, y Gandalf cayó al abismo. ¡Gandalf está muerto por tu culpa!

Eso fue más de lo que Elena podía soportar, las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer su rostro, mientras ella trató de salir corriendo, pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando Legolas la detuvo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Fue...fue mi culpa...mi culpa... –sollozó Elena.

-No, no fue así Elena, él decidió su destino, ya no llores. –dijo Legolas tratando de consolarla.

-Debemos darnos prisa, antes de que los orcos nos alcancen. –dijo Aragorn adelantándose.

Todos lo siguieron hacia un bosque que se extendía al frente.

Fin del Flashback.

-Y lloré. –dijo Elena. –Lloré mucho, como nunca lo había hecho. Al día siguiente al caer la tarde llegamos a Lothlórien, y la Dama Galadriel también se puso muy triste al saber que Gandalf había caído en Moria. Creo que en parte fue mi culpa que permaneciéramos mucho tiempo en Lórien, pues fui la que más se tardó en recuperarse de la pérdida. Boromir trató de convencerme de que me quedara, argumentando que así ya no los molestaría.

-Que cruel. –opinó Anaís.

-Sí, fue muy cruel. –dijo Elena. –Pero Legolas se negó a que me dejaran, Frodo y Aragorn también. Yo sentí que no podía defraudarlos, así que acepté seguir con ellos.

-Debes ser muy valiente. –intervino Marina. –Y querer mucho a tus amigos para haber hecho eso.

-No fueron sólo mis amigos... –murmuró Elena en voz baja.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Lucy.

-No nada. –dijo Elena sonriendo.

-Quizá sería mejor que dejáramos a Elena dormir y nos retiráramos a nuestras habitaciones. –sugirió Marina.

Lucy y Anaís estuvieron de acuerdo y se retiraron.

Elena se puso su camisón, se acostó en su cama, mientras seguía pensando.

-No fueron sólo mis amigos, -murmuró Elena en voz alta. –También fuiste tú...

Un recuerdo más inundó su mente.

Flashback

Elena se encontraba sentada en una rama de un árbol, triste.

-¿Cómo está eso que dicen mis hermanos? –preguntó una voz acercándose.

Elena volteó a vio a un guapo elfo rubio de ojos claros acercarse y sentarse a su lado.

-Ah, eres tú Haldir. –dijo Elena. -¿Cómo está qué?

-Dicen mis hermanos que piensas abandonar la comunidad. –dijo Haldir.

-Así es. –dijo Elena.

-¿Pero por qué? –preguntó Haldir.

-Es lo mejor para todos. –dijo Elena. –Yo no soy lo que ellos esperan, y no quiero lastimarlos.

-No eres lo que esperamos, es verdad, eres más, mucho más. –dijo Haldir. –Y nunca lastimarías a nadie a propósito, a menos que realmente se lo mereciera. –Haldir sonrió. –Además, sé que Mithrandir no querría que tú abandonaras a tus amigos.

-Quizá ya nunca sepa lo que el querría. –dijo Elena, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Haldir. –Haldir, tengo miedo de equivocarme otra vez

–Sé que harás lo correcto, mi hermosa Estrella-sol. –dijo Haldir levantándole el rostro, para verla a los ojos. -Yo confío en ti.

-No sabes lo que se aproxima. –dijo Elena sin dejar de verlo a los ojos.

-Sin importar lo que venga, yo siempre confiaré en ti. –dijo Haldir. –Y siempre...

-No lo digas. –pidió Elena poniendo una mano sobre los labios de Haldir.

–Ya lo sabes. –dijo Haldir retirando la mano de Elena de sus labios y besando sus dedos suavemente a la vez que pronunciaba: –Elanor...

-Hacia mucho que nadie me llamaba así. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa melancólica.

Haldir se inclinó y la besó suavemente en la mejilla, después se retiró.

-Haldir... –murmuró Elena en voz muy baja.

Fin del Flashback

-Haldir... –murmuró Elena. –Como te extraño…

Al día siguiente Elena despertó muy temprano, cuando apenas amaneció. Salió al balcón y observó en silencio en sol naciente, era una hermosa vista.

-Siempre me gustaba ver los amaneceres en la Tierra Media. –murmuró Elena para si misma, eran un espectáculo realmente hermoso. –Y en el transcurso de mi viaje tuve la oportunidad de ver tantos...

Flashback 

-Debemos darnos prisa, los orcos no dejaron de viajar en toda la noche, nos llevan más ventaja. –dijo Aragorn a sus compañeros de viaje.

-Pero entiende que nosotros no podíamos viajar en la noche. –dijo Legolas. –Podríamos habernos perdido alguna pista importante, o algún posible cambio de rumbo de los orcos.

-Yo estoy segura que van para Isengard. –dijo Elena con seguridad.

-¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? –preguntó Gimli, el enano.

-No lo sé. –respondió Elena. –Llámalo presentimiento.

-Si tu madre era vidente es probable que tú heredaras ese don. –opinó Aragorn.

Elena asintió, pero no dijo nada. Siguió caminando, a paso firme, observando en silencio como el sol se alzaba justo frente a ella.

Fin del Flashback

-Si... –dijo Elena en un suspiro. –Creo que toda esa variedad de paisajes fueron la mejor parte del viaje.

En ese momento vio a Guru Clef, él iba caminando por uno de los jardines del palacio, y al mismo tiempo tuvo una visión muy extraña:

Visión 

Era el Bosque de las Joyas. Una niña jugaba entre los árboles, parecía divertirse mucho.

-No me alcanzarás tío. –dijo ella corriendo.

Detrás de ella un hombre de cabellos grises con un extraño tono purpúreo, vestido de túnica azul pálido la seguía con una sonrisa.

-Ya verás que te voy a atrapar, pequeña flor. –le dijo a la niña.

Él pasó caminando justo al lado de unos arbustos, desde donde la niña, escondida, lo observaba, tratando de no reír para que no descubrieran.

Finalmente, una vez que el hombre hubo pasado la niña salió de su escondite de un salto y echó a correr en sentido contrario. Uno de los primeros pasos resonó al romper una rama.

El hombre lo notó y se dio la vuelta, la vio.

-Ya te vi. –le dijo a la niña.

-Pero no me atraparás. –le aseguró ella, y nuevamente echó a correr.

El hombre la miró en silencio, un suspiro dejó sus labios antes de que él emprendiera el camino, siguiendo a la niña.

Fin de la Visión. 

-¿Elena?

Elena salió del trance.

Al darse la vuelta vio a Lucy en la puerta, era ella quien la llamaba.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Lucy.

-Sí, yo sólo...no te preocupes. –dijo Elena.

La verdad es que ella se había quedado intrigada sobre quienes pudieran ser el hombre y la niña de su visión. Pero no había visto nada que le diera una pista de sus nombres. Sólo había distinguido que la niña era elfa, y el hombre era su tío, además que eso había sucedido en el Bosque de las Joyas, el bosque del cual ella era princesa.

-¿Estás segura que estás bien? –preguntó Lucy dudando.

-Sí, no te preocupes, mejor vamos a desayunar, tengo hambre. –le dijo Elena para desviar la conversación.

-¡Si! –exclamó Lucy, era obvio que ella también tenía hambre.

"¿Quién era esa niña¿Y ese hombre?" se preguntaba Elena mientras caminaban al Comedor. "¿Y por qué acabo de tener esa visión?"

* * *

Ah...los misterios. Una pista más sobre la identidad de Elena y el verdadero motivo de su viaje a Céfiro. 

Lamentablemente no puedo asegurarles que los misterios se resolverán pronto, pero si que iré dándoles más pistas, y además habrán algunas batallas bastante interesantes (o eso espero) para entretenerlos.

No olviden dejar review y nos vemos en el próximo capi.


	9. La Dama de Céfiro

**Capítulo 9.- La Dama de Céfiro.**

Apenas habían terminado el desayuno, cuando Guru Clef le pidió a Lucy que lo acompañara. Ella aceptó y lo siguió hasta la entrada a la Sala de la Corona.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –preguntó Lucy.

-Mira por ti misma. –replicó Guru Clef.

En ese momento la puerta a la Sala de la Corona se abrió, y una extraña energía llamó a Lucy a que entrara. En el momento que lo hizo sus ropas cambiaron a un elegante vestido rojo que se ceñía a su busto y de ahí caía suavemente y con amplio vuelo, además tenía tres tirantes dorados sobre los hombros, estaba descalza.

-¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó Lucy, sobresaltada al ver su cambio de atuendo.

-Significa que el poder no se ha perdido, Dama de Céfiro. –le dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Princesa Esmeralda! –exclamó Lucy de inmediato reverenciándola.

-No hagas eso mi niña. –dijo el espíritu de Esmeralda materializándose sobre el agua. –Si alguien debe reverenciar soy yo. Tú eres ahora quien lleva mi puesto.

-¿Como pilar de Céfiro? –preguntó Lucy temerosa.

-No temas mi niña. –dijo Esmeralda con dulzura. –Y yo prefiero considerar que eres la Dama de Céfiro. Tienes todos los poderes, y una corona que demuestra tu posición, más no hay cadenas que te aten a un destino como el mío.

Es en ese momento que cruzando la frente de Lucy apareció una fina corona dorada, que al frente pareciera dejar caer tres joyas, dos de cristal pequeñas, y un rubí en medio.

-Usa tus poderes sabiamente Lucy, pues serán necesarios pronto. –le dijo Esmeralda.

-Haré todo lo que sea necesario para proteger a este mundo que tanto amo. –prometió Lucy con firmeza y convicción.

-Sé que así lo harás, y no estarás sola. Nunca lo estarás, no lo olvides. –le dijo Esmeralda.

-No lo olvidaré. –aseguró Lucy.

-Es hora de irnos, Esmeralda, mi amor. –dijo una voz.

Y en ese momento, detrás de la princesa se materializó la figura de Zagato.

-Ésta será la última vez que nos veamos Lucy, pero nunca olvides lo que te he dicho. –le dijo Esmeralda.

-Nunca lo olvidaré Princesa Esmeralda, se lo prometo. –aseguró Lucy.

-Y siempre confía en tu amor. –agregó Zagato.

Justo después ambos espíritus desaparecieron.

Lucy se dio la vuelta para salir de la Sala. En el momento que pisó afuera notó que nuevamente llevaba sus ropas normales.

-Mi lady. –pronunció Guru Clef con una ligera inclinación.

-Te pido que no hagas eso Guru Clef. Yo no me considero superior a nadie en este mundo, y la única razón por la que acepté el poder es porque sé que hará falta para salvar Céfiro. –dijo Lucy con una seriedad poco usual en ella.

Guru Clef se limitó a asentir.

-Ahora debo ir a hablar con las chicas, y con Latis. –dijo Lucy.

-El medallón que Latis te dio sirve como llave mágica. –le dijo Guru Clef. –Con él podrás transportarte de donde sea que te encuentres hasta este lugar, y abrir la puerta a la Sala de la Corona.

Lucy asintió nuevamente, se concentró en Latis y desapareció.

.---.

Latis se sorprendió al verla aparecer así, de la nada, junto a la fuente. Él estaba sentado en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Podemos hablar? –preguntó Lucy.

No lo estaba mirando, pero era obvio que se dirigía a él.

-¿Qué te pasa Lucy? –preguntó Latis bajando de un salto para quedar junto a ella.

Fue entonces que él percibió que el aura de ella había cambiado. Esto hizo que la expresión de él cambiara de tranquilidad a consternación.

-No te preocupes. –dijo Lucy con calma. –Estoy bien. Guru Clef me llevó a la Sala de la Corona, a recibir los poderes del pilar.

-¡¿El Pilar?! –exclamó Latis espantado.

-Así es, pero cálmate. –dijo Lucy con una mano en su hombro.

-¿Cómo esperas que me calme¡Aceptaste ser el pilar! –dijo Latis comprendiendo a qué se debía el cambio de su aura.

-De hecho, no. –negó Lucy.

Ahora sí que Latis no entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Para probarle que sus palabras eran verdaderas, Lucy se acercó a Latis, se puso de puntas y lo besó. Y pese a que él sabía lo peligroso que era besar a un pilar no pudo evitar corresponder al gesto con todo el sentimiento que tenía guardado.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, más que nada debido a la falta de aire, Latis volteó a ver a su alrededor: todo seguía normal. ¿Pues qué estaba pasando?

-Ya te lo dije, no soy el pilar. –dijo Lucy sonriendo. –Soy la Dama de Céfiro.

Latis la miró en silencio, esperando a que ella se explicara.

-Básicamente tengo los mimos poderes, y las mismas responsabilidades que el pilar. –explicó Lucy. –Que es velar por el bien de Céfiro y los que lo habitan; sólo que yo no tengo cadenas que aten mi corazón, mi mente, ni mi cuerpo. Soy libre de amar y de que me amen. La única condición para esto es que esa persona esté dispuesta a estar conmigo a pesar de los peligros que pueda significar mi posición, que ame a Céfiro tanto como yo y esté dispuesto a ayudarme a protegerlo.

-Sabes que yo haré lo que sea por ti. –dijo Latis abrazándola.

-Lo sé. –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Ambos volvieron a besarse.

.---.

Elena se encontraba sentada en su balcón, mirándolos en silencio.

-Como los envidio. –murmuró ella con un suspiro. –Sé que no debería, que está mal, pero no puedo evitarlo. Si tan sólo pudiera estar yo con él...

En su mente apareció una imagen de un joven rubio de ojos claros, vestido de café claro con una capa verde oliva.

-Pero no puedo. –suspiró ella.

Entonces notó que, lentamente, delicadas lágrimas estaban cayendo de sus ojos e iban a dar al suelo del jardín.

-Ay no. –dijo ella tratando de detener las lágrimas, aunque era inútil. –Ya estoy llorando otra vez. Yo que me había prometido no volver a llorar por él, por ti. –Suspira y niega con la cabeza, ya dejando que las lágrimas corran. –No lo puedo evitar, éste dolor en mi pecho, en mi corazón, me está consumiendo. No lo entiendo, yo fui quien se marchó, tenía tanto miedo, no quería aceptar quien soy yo en realidad, quería seguirme sintiendo como una niña. Y lo fui, una niña, inmadura, caprichosa, y cobarde, preferí huir a enfrentar la verdad y por eso perdí tantas cosas tan valiosas, te perdí a ti.

.---.

Guru Clef se encontraba en la biblioteca investigando más sobre las criaturas de la Tierra Media, esperando así poder estar preparados para el próximo ataque.

-Debemos estar listos. –dijo Guru Clef mientras pasaba las páginas. –No podemos dejar que nos tomen desprevenidos otra vez.

De pronto sintió algo extraño, una brisa entró por la ventana y lo rodeó. Por alguna razón él soltó el libro y volteó hacia fuera.

-¿Qué es esto que siento? –se preguntó él en voz alta. –Éste sentimiento, de una gran pérdida, un terrible dolor, como cuando...

De pronto una imagen se apareció en su mente: una joven de ojos y cabellos claros, con un vestido blancos estaba ahí, llorando, en sus ojos se podía leer un gran sufrimiento; poco a poco su imagen se fue alejando, empequeñeciendo, aunque él notó que ella no se movía en absoluto.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? –preguntó Clef a nadie en particular.

.---.

Lucy también había tenido ese sentimiento.

Estaba abrazada a Latis cuando de pronto dio un paso atrás a la vez una brisa la rodeaba y ella se llevaba una mano al pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Latis con preocupación.

-Sí. –respondió Lucy, ya el sentimiento había pasado.

-¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntó Latis abrazándola nuevamente.

-Es que tuve una extraña sensación. –dijo Lucy con un suspiro. –Como si los sentimientos de alguien más llegaran a mí.

-Con los poderes que aceptaste es posible. –dijo Latis.

Lucy asintió, suspirando de nuevo.

-¿Qué sentiste? –preguntó Latis presintiendo que estaba pasando algo por alto.

-Tristeza. –respondió Lucy con la mirada al cielo. –Una profunda tristeza, y un sentimiento de pérdida. Es algo tan fuerte y tan terrible, Latis¿Cómo alguien puede sobrevivir con éstos sentimientos dentro?

-No lo sé Lucy, no lo sé. –respondió Latis pegándola a su pecho.

Aunque él no lo había sentido podía ver en los ojos de ella el reflejo de ese dolor ajeno.

.---.

Mientras tanto Elena seguía observando la escena en silencio.

La voz de Lucy llegó hasta sus oídos: -¿Cómo alguien puede sobrevivir con éstos sentimientos dentro?

-Ocultándolos. –fue la respuesta de Elena, aunque sabía que ésta no sería escuchada. –Aferrándote a recuerdos para mantenerte día a día, y hacerte a la idea que quienes te rodean desean ver una guerrera, una persona firme y fuerte, no a una mujer triste, deprimida y destrozada por el dolor. –las lágrimas volvieron a inundar sus ojos claros y ésta vez a ella no parecía importarle. –Lo que yo no sé es¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a poder sobrevivir así?

.---.

Elena estaba sentada a la sombra de un árbol, descansando, mientras veía la puesta del sol; preparándose para la próxima batalla y recordando su viaje.

Flashback 

Estaba amaneciendo y tanto ella como Legolas, Gimli y Aragorn iban tan rápido como les era posible.

-Un amanecer rojo... –murmuró Legolas viendo hacia donde el sol nacía.

Esto hizo que Elena se girara súbitamente para mirar la escena. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo en ese momento.

-Ésta noche la sangre ha sido derramada. –sentenció Elena con voz sombría.

Sus compañeros voltearon a verla en silencio, pero ninguno se atrevió a pedir explicaciones por su extraño comportamiento.

Fin de Flashback 

"Y efectivamente, esa noche los Jinetes de Rohan mataron a toda la tropa de Orcos y Uruk-hai que nosotros habíamos estado siguiendo por tres días seguidos." Pensaba Elena. "Buen susto que nos llevamos nosotros, temiendo que Merry y Pippin hubieran tenido el mismo destino que el ejército de Saruman. Pero gracias a la gracia de los Valares no fue así.

Flashback 

Aragorn se encontraba arrodillado, en suelo, gritando maldiciones en varias lenguas; Gimli, apoyado en su hacha miraba alrededor con los ojos llorosos; y Legolas sólo observaba los cadáveres incinerados y después el cielo, lamentándose en silencio por no haber llegado antes. Elena en cambio cerró los ojos y se concentró.

-Viento. –murmuró ella en élfico. –Tú que eres mi aliado apóyame en éste momento, revélame los secretos que tan celosamente guardas, ayúdame a entender que pasó anoche en éste lugar.

El viento la envolvió en lo que parecía un capullo de magia, a la vez que voces, imágenes, recuerdos, pasaban por la mente de Elena como si fuera una película.

-Gracias. –murmuró Elena con una sonrisa.

Aragorn, Legolas y Gimli voltearon a verla en silencio, con muestras de extrañeza¿Qué provocaba esa sonrisa en el rostro de la joven elfa¿Qué razón podía tener para sonreír cuando acababan de enterarse que su viaje había sido en vano y dos amigos habían muerto?

-Calma. –dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír. –Y alegraos, que la esperanza no se ha perdido.

Fin del Flashback 

-Ellos realmente quedaron en shock cuando les dije lo que había pasado. –dijo Elena sonriendo ante el recuerdo. –Creo que ese día fue uno de los más felices del viaje... –suspira recordando. –Sí...definitivamente fue un día muy feliz.

Flashback 

-¿Qué locura los habrá hecho meterse en éste bosque? –preguntaba Gimli sujetando fuertemente su hacha.

-Cálmese Maese Gimli. –dijo Elena agachándose tras unas ramas. –Estos árboles no le desean ningún daño, ni a usted ni a ninguno de nosotros.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Aragorn le sugirió a Gimli que aflojara su fuerza en el hacha.

-¿Escuchan eso? –preguntó Elena de pronto. –Alguien viene.

-El Mago Blanco. –murmuró Legolas recordando un comentario que habían hecho los rohirim.

-No dejen que hable. –dijo Aragorn. –Podría lanzarnos algún sortilegio.

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo. Se voltearon al instante. Legolas lanzó una flecha que se hizo añicos al contacto con una vara, Gimli intentó golpear al recién llegado con su hacha pero ésta rebotó en un escudo de energía, Aragorn alzó su espada pero ésta se calentó mágicamente, haciendo que la soltara; Elena simplemente se inclinó en una reverencia.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Aragorn volteando a verla.

-Otro milagro ha ocurrido hoy. –dijo Elena alzando la cabeza lentamente. –La luz de Narya no se ha perdido.

-No puede ser... –murmuró Legolas en ese momento.

La luz se aclaró, revelando al misterioso "Mago Blanco".

Fin del Flashback 

-El misterioso "Mago Blanco" –murmuró Elena con una sonrisa. –Vaya sorpresa que nos llevamos todos. Gandalf, el único que era portador del anillo de fuego: Narya, y al mismo tiempo de la Silme correspondiente. –arquea la ceja y añade. –Aunque dice que la Silme se rompió cuando cayó en Moria, lo importante es que él seguía con vida. –hizo una pausa mientras bebía algo de agua y seguía recordando. –Gandalf nos acompañó hasta Edoras, donde encontramos a un Rey Théoden poseído por Saruman, recuerdo que cuando lo vi deseaba aparecerme en la Torre de Orthanc y patear a ese viejo loco hasta más no poder, pero era más importante ayudar a esa gente. Me despojaron de mi báculo, pero con la Silme tenía suficiente magia para crear una cápsula de aire en torno a Gandalf, Théoden y yo. Una vez liberado el rey se vio completamente diferente. Casi podría jurar que acababa de regresar de los muertos. Y por más que Aragorn y yo tratamos de disuadirlo para que lanzara un ataque directo contra Isengard, él prefirió huir al Abismo de Helm.

Elena estaba aún sumida en los recuerdos cuando escuchó un estruendo. Se puso de pie inmediatamente y distinguió que el sonido venía del exterior, más allá de las puertas del castillo. Tomó su báculo y salió corriendo a toda prisa hacia la entada principal.

* * *

Lucy ya tiene más poderes que antes, y no será la única, aunque los de las demás vendrán más adelante, sólo sean pacientes y verán. 

Y por favor, apiádense de mí y dejen review, porque ésto de recibir únicamente tres reviews por capítulo realmente me deprime...me hace pensar que el fic no está resultando lo suficientemente bueno.

Por favor dejen review. Los veré en el próximo capi.


	10. Memorias que Duelen

**Capítulo 10.- Memorias que Duelen.**

Elena apenas había llegado a la entrada cuando captó el peligro que la rodeaba.

-¡Cuidado! –escuchó un grito a su derecha.

-¡Cápsula de Aire! –gritó Elena alzando el báculo.

El escudo mágico la protegió en el momento que un lluvia de flechas negras eran disparadas en su contra.

-Que demonios... –comenzó Elena, en el momento que vio bien a sus atacantes se quedó de una pieza. –No puede ser.

-¡¿Quién demonios son ésta vez?! –gritó Marina con cierto fastidio a la vez que hacía aparecer su espada.

-Uruk-hai... –murmuró Elena casi sin aliento.

Y como si su voz hubiera sido un sortilegio, en ese mismo momento empezó a llover.

Lucy volteó a verla, de pronto se había puesto pálida y parecía estar temblando ligeramente.

Y era que un recuerdo inundaba la mente de la joven elfa.

Flashback 

Una noche oscura, lluviosa. Ella tras unos muros que se decía eran infranqueables, y más allá de éste alrededor de diez mil seres malévolos que habían viajado día y noche sólo para eso, una batalla, ahí, en ese momento y lugar: en el Abismo de Helm.

Fin del Flashback 

De pronto la inseguridad en la mirada de Elena desapareció para dar paso a una profunda furia contenida.

-Espada. –ordenó ella al báculo, y sin esperar más se lanzó de frente al ataque.

Las Guerreras Mágicas, así como los cefirianos, quedaron muy sorprendidos en ese momento. Nunca habían visto a Elena pelear así, con una técnica y una precisión, mortales. Cada movimiento que daba era preciso, cuerpos mutilados y cadáveres caían a su alrededor como si fuera un juego de niños.

-Vamos, no la vamos a dejar sola. –dijo Lucy saliendo de su estupor y lanzándose a la batalla.

Los demás reaccionaron y la siguieron.

Mientras tanto, la mente de Elena se inundaba de recuerdos, imágenes que había querido esquivar, y que ahora se agolpaban en su mente contra su voluntad.

Flashback 

La batalla en el Abismo de Helm había sido larga y cruenta. Ella aún no se acostumbraba a matar, sin importar que tipo de criaturas fueran aún le quedaban remordimientos. Era por eso que ella había decidido quedarse atrás, con los arqueros, y desde ahí apoyar en la batalla.

Veía a su lado a elfos y hombres que peleaban y caían, heridos, o muertos. Y como si fuera una bendición, ella seguía ilesa. Peleaba con destreza, pero nunca en un intento de matar, sino de protegerse a si misma y a los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo intentaba alejarse lo menos posible de sus amigos, aquellos que entendían porque ella actuaba tan extraña, negándose a matar a nadie, aunque fuera su enemigo.

Fin del Flashback 

-Te crees la mejor. –dijo un Uruk en su tono sombrío. –Morirás aquí.

-Ya una vez sufrí por consecuencia de mi buen corazón, y la duda que dominaba mi mano al momento de blandir la espada, ya no más. –dijo Elena cercenando la pierna del Uruk con un rápido movimiento, y acto seguido atravesándolo.

-La sangre fría con que esa muchacha pelea me da escalofríos. –dijo Caldina con duda.

-Vivió en un mundo donde la guerra era cosa de todos los días. –dijo Anaís recordando lo que había leído. –Es comprensible que tuviera que aprender a matar sin arrepentirse por ello.

Esas palabras parecieron clavarse en las mentes de todos, en especial de las Guerreras Mágicas, junto con dos nombres: ...Esmeralda...Zagato...

Las chicas voltearon a verse, como si sus mentes estuvieran conectadas, las tres parecían estar pensando en lo mismo. Cuando una voz entró en sus mentes:

-No se sientan mal mis niñas... –era la Princesa Esmeralda. –Y nunca se arrepientan de lo que hicieron. Ustedes salvaron Céfiro, y cumplieron mi último deseo, estar con la persona que amo, por siempre.

Fue como si eso las hiciera reaccionar a las tres.

-¡Tornado Verde! –atacó Anaís.

-¡Espadas de Hielo! –atacó Marina.

-¡Estrella Escarlata! –atacó Lucy.

El nuevo ataque no pareció sorprender a las demás, después de todo, ahora era Lucy quien tenía más poder de las tres.

Elena seguía luchando, ni siquiera parecía pensar lo que hacía. Su cuerpo se movía por si solo, matando a todo aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a ella. Su mente, seguía perdida en otro lado, en el pasado.

Flashback 

-¡Tírenlo! –gritó Aragorn de pronto se señalando hacia abajo. -¡Legolas túmbalo!

Elena vio como Legolas lanzaba sus flechas, una tras otra, contra un objetivo en particular, el cual ella pudo ver a través de la alcantarilla que había en la pared: un duende, llevando una antorcha. No parecía peligroso, hasta que Elena vio lo demás que había en la alcantarilla.

-Oh, por Éru. –murmuró ella espantada.

Corrió hacia la alcantarilla, en un desesperado intento de evitar un desastre, pero fue inútil. En ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión y gran parte de la pared se vino abajo, destrozada. Apenas a tiempo pudo Elena frenarse y recitar una serie de hechizos de viento para suavizar la caída de hombres y elfos, para salvarlos de lo que de otro modo hubiera sido una muerte segura.

Y en ese momento otro grito sonó en sus oídos.

Fin del Flashback 

-No importa lo que pase, no me volverán a ganar, no otra vez. –afirmó Elena mientras se abría paso hacia el líder. Los recuerdos aún pasando por su cabeza.

Flashback

-¡Retirada! –era la voz de Théoden. -¡Aragorn, Elena, saquen a esos hombres de ahí¡Ya!

Elena asintió, haciendo señas a los soldados para que corrieran al refugio de la ciudadela de piedra. Después volteó hacia una parte del muro que aún se tendía en pie.

-¡Haldir¡Nos vamos! –gritó Elena.

El elfo asintió, matando a otros dos antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Sin ver a un enemigo alzarse detrás de él, pero ella si lo vio.

-¡Haldir¡Cuidado! –gritó Elena desesperada.

Fin del Flashback 

Elena había llegado finalmente frente al líder de los Uruk-hai.

-Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí. –dijo el Uruk en un acento sombrío. –La niña quiere hacerse la valiente enfrentándome ella sola.

-No necesito de nadie más para destruirte, igual que he hecho con los demás. –dijo Elena con orgullo.

-Ustedes los elfos son altaneros. –replicó el Uruk. –Y esos errores muchas veces les han costado la vida¿verdad?

Un último recuerdo, uno que Elena no quería ver, apareció en su mente.

Flashback 

Un Uruk se alzaba detrás de Haldir sin que el elfo lo viera, y el grito de Elena no ayudaba.

Haldir cayó de rodillas al sentir una espada atravesarlo por la espalda.

-¡¡No!! –gritó Elena con desesperación.

En un segundo, como una ráfaga de aire, estuvo a su lado, y mató, ésta vez sin dudarlo, al que se había atrevido a hacerle al elfo tal herida.

Fin del Flashback 

-¡Tú! –gritó Elena. -¡Eres tú! El que dirigía a los Uruk-hai esa noche, en la Batalla del Abismo de Helm.

-Así es princesita, soy yo. –replicó el Uruk con sorna.

-No puede ser. –murmuró Elena. –Es imposible.

-Tú sabes que no lo es. –dijo el Uruk con satisfacción de que la joven lo hubiera recordado. –Yo estuve ahí, vi como uno de mis soldados atravesó a ese inútil elfo.

Los ojos de Elena centellearon.

-Ese elfo, que llegó con su maldito ejército desde el Bosque de la Hechicera Elfa. –dijo el General Uruk.

Elena no se inmutó ante el nombre que él daba al Bosque de Lothlórien, no era el único que le llamaba así, lo que la ponía furiosa era la manera tan despectiva con que se refería a Haldir.

-Es increíble la manera en que los sentimientos actúan en seres como ustedes. –dijo el Uruk. –Él, arriesga todo por dirigir su ejército en contra de la furia de Saruman, y tú, finalmente te atreves a alzar tu espada cuando lo ves a él herido.

Era cierto, en el momento que Elena había visto a Haldir en el suelo, desangrándose, gravemente herido, no lo había dudado más y había blandido su espada a matar contra todos los Uruk-hai que se le acercaban.

-No sé como te me escapaste. –dijo Elena tomándoselo personal. –Pero te aseguro que ese no será un error que cometa dos veces.

Con eso se lanzó contra el gran Uruk, éste no esperaba un ataque con tal fuerza y a duras penas logró esquivarla.

Pasaron largos minutos que parecieron eternos.

Las Guerreras Mágicas y los cefirianos ya se habían hecho cargo del resto del ejército. Sólo quedaba la batalla de Elena contra ese general.

-Vamos. –dijo Marina alzando la mano. –Dragón...

-No. –la detuvo Lucy.

Marina volteó a ver a su amiga, confundida.

-Tengo el presentimiento de que esto es algo personal. –dijo Lucy. –Algo de lo que ella debe hacerse cargo, sola.

Marina asintió y bajó la mano.

Y mientras tanto, Elena seguía peleando, con todas sus fuerzas, decidida a no permitirle ni un día más de vida a ese maldito. Y mientras la batalla seguía su curso la misma imagen seguía quemando su mente: las ruinas de los muros del Abismo de Helm, Haldir, en el suelo, bañado en su propia sangre, al borde de la muerte.

-No permitiré que vivas para ver la luz de otro día. –dijo Elena con furia. –Lo juro.

En ese momento el Uruk logró herirla en una pierna, haciéndola caer de rodillas; pero ella tomó esto a su favor, sacó una daga que llevaba en el cinto y la clavó en la pierna del Uruk, haciéndolo caer también. Después ella, con un poco de esfuerzo se levantó, alzó la espada y después cortó limpiamente la cabeza del general Uruk.

-Esto es por ti...Haldir... –murmuró Elena antes de caer al suelo, completamente agotada.

-¡Elena! –gritaron las Guerreras Mágicas corriendo hacia donde ella había caído.

-Viento curativo. –recitó Anaís.

Pero no hizo mucho, como Elena bien había dicho después del incidente de los orcos, su magia no podía hacer gran cosa contra esa clase de heridas.

Ascot alzó a Elena en brazos para llevarla de vuelta al castillo.

-Éste lugar quedó hecho un desastre. –se lamentó Presea

Todos asintieron observando lo que hasta hace poco era un bello prado, había quedado convertido en un campo de batalla, cubierto por cadáveres cercenados de todo el ejército de Uruk-hai, y bañado en sangre.

-Todo tiene solución. –dijo Lucy sonriendo.

Su espada desapareció a la vez que ella juntaba las manos en ademán de plegaria. La corona apareció surcando su frente y el cuerpo de ella comenzó a irradiar una cálida energía.

Todos se inclinaron en ademán de una ligera reverencia.

De pronto las oraciones de Lucy parecieron surtir efecto, los cadáveres desaparecieron y el lugar volvió a verse igual de bello que antes.

Lucy abrió los ojos y se tambaleó, un poco cansada por ser la primera vez que usaba sus nuevos poderes.

Latis la sujetó.

-Increíble. –murmuró Marina fascinada.

Todos asintieron.

Después recordaron que Elena seguía herida y decidieron llevarla al interior del castillo.

.---.

Elena tardó un par de horas para despertar, después de las cuales Anaís ya había curado sus heridas.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Guru Clef al ver a la joven enderezarse lentamente.

-Si. –dijo Elena adolorida, reconocía que estaban en la recámara que le habían asignado.

-Nos distes un buen susto. –dijo Lucy recordando la preocupación que sintiera al verla caer.

-Perdonen. –dijo Elena, entonces notó que tenía las heridas vendadas. -¿Cómo...?

-Con la información de varios libros y un poco de ayuda de un experto conocedor del Bosque del Silencio logré encontrar las plantas necesarias para curarte. –respondió Anaís viendo a Paris significativamente.

-Pues muchas gracias. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

Aunque Lucy no fue engañada, ella podía ver a través de esa máscara, la tristeza que inundaba Elena, se notaba en su mirada, y entonces un sentimiento la invadió.

"Este sentimiento. Ésta profunda tristeza." Dijo Lucy con un suspiro. Entonces lo entendió. "Es de ella..."

-Elena. –dijo Lucy viéndola fijamente.

En el momento que los ojos de ambas se cruzaron Elena pudo ver su misma tristeza reflejada en los ojos de Lucy.

-Ya te diste cuenta... –murmuró Elena.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó en silencio hasta la ventana.

-¿Darse cuenta? –preguntó Caldina. -¿De qué?

-De la profunda tristeza que invade el corazón de Elena. –respondió Lucy.

-Tristeza¿Por qué? –preguntó Paris.

-Yo se los dije. –respondió Elena volteando a verlos. –Estuve seis años en la Tierra Media, en medio de una guerra, personas murieron, sufrieron. Yo también sufrí. Les he contado cosas que viví, pero no todo.

-¿Te refieres a la caída de Boromir? –preguntó Anaís.

-No. –respondió Elena. –La caída de Boromir, su traición hacia la comunidad, era algo que yo ya me esperaba, como un hombre tenía debilidad por el anillo.

-¿Entonces? –preguntó Marina.

Elena guardó silencio por un momento, ella sabía que ese momento iba a llegar, cuando le preguntaran ese secreto que ella guardaba, que tanto le dolía.

-Después de la muerte de Boromir, nos separamos. –respondió Elena. –Sam y Frodo se fueron en dirección a Mordor; Merry y Pippin habían sido secuestrados y Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli y yo tomamos la responsabilidad de rescatarlos. Llegamos a creerlos muertos, después de que vimos a los Jinetes de Rohan y éstos dijeron haber matado a toda la horda de Uruk-hai que se los había llevado, pero al final nuestros temores resultaron falsos. Ese mismo día descubrimos que Gandalf no estaba muerto, y lo acompañamos a Edoras a liberar a Théoden del sortilegio que Saruman había puesto sobre él. –suspiro con melancolía al agregar. –Después de eso vino la Batalla del Abismo de Helm...

Los demás la miraban a la expectativa, sabiendo que diría algo importante, algo que presentían no estaba incluido en los libros.

-Aragorn cayó en un ataque sorpresa de los wargos contra nosotros. –dijo Elena. –Y después volvió a nosotros habiéndose salvado milagrosamente (aún no estoy muy segura del cómo). Al llegar nos dio una terrible noticia, un ejército se dirigía contra el Abismo de Helm, un ejército de 10,000 orcos, y Uruk-hai.

A Elena le dio un escalofrío al recordar cuando Aragorn había llegado: herido, mojado, desaliñado, parecía que acababa de regresar de entre los muertos, y les había dado la noticia.

-Legolas pareció desesperarse. –dijo Elena recordando una discusión sucedida esa noche entre el elfo y el montaraz. –Los hombres de Théoden no pasaban de los mil, y la mayoría eran: o muy mayores, o demasiado jóvenes. Gimli y yo no supimos que decir para aplacar la discusión hasta que noté un extraño sonido, un cuerno...

Flashback(Narrado por Elena) 

-Es que acaso no te das cuenta. –gritaba Legolas en élfico. –Es imposible ganar, éstos hombres morirán.

-Y si es preciso yo moriré con ellos, como uno de ellos. –declaró Aragorn en el mismo idioma.

Yo estaba por intervenir cuando escuché un extraño sonido.

-Un cuerno¿El enemigo? –preguntó Gimli con duda.

-No. –dije yo, una sonrisa asomando en mi rostro. –Ese no es un cuerno de orcos, es...

De inmediato eché a correr, al llegar a la entrada me di cuenta que mis sospechas eran ciertas.

-¡Haldir! –exclamé yo corriendo a abrazarlo.

Sí, era él, y detrás suyo varios cientos de elfos guerreros.

Fin del Flashback

"Él me sonrió tiernamente, una sonrisa que me hizo olvidarme por un momento que estábamos a punto de lanzarnos a una guerra donde había pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir. Su presencia siempre provocaba lo mismo en mí, me hacía olvidarme de todo lo demás." Pensó Elena.

-Él le dijo a Théoden que estaban ahí para honrar la antigua alianza entre Elfos y Hombres. –siguió explicando Elena. –Entonces nos repartimos: Haldir, y Aragorn al frente de los primeros guerreros; Théoden al frente de sus hombres; y yo al frente de los elfos arqueros que quedaban atrás.

Por un momento hizo una pausa, un recuerdo más entrando a su mente:

Flashback

Elena se acomodaba el carcaj de flechas en la espalda, sabía que pronto comenzaría la batalla.

-¿Lista? –preguntó un elfo acercándose.

-Sí. –respondió ella. Sonrió. –Haldir, muchas gracias por venir. Tu presencia aquí y la de los demás elfos será de gran ayuda para todos nosotros.

-Por ti. –respondió Haldir en voz baja. –Lo hice todo por ti.

Él se acercó a ella, pero ella lo esquivó, acomodando su espada se dirigió a la puerta.

-Gracias. –dijo ella saliendo.

-Elanor... –murmuró Haldir en voz baja.

Fin del Flashback 

"Quizá si me hubiera quedado ahí un momento más, si hubiera aprovechado más el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder." Pensó Elena con arrepentimiento. "Ya es muy tarde para esto."

-Elena¿Estás bien? –preguntó Anaís.

-Sí. –respondió Elena. –La batalla del Abismo de Helm duró toda la noche, una noche lluviosa y llena de muerte y sangre. Era una de las primeras batallas en que yo participaba y aún no estaba muy acostumbrada, por lo que no golpeaba a matar. –Suspiró fríamente al agregar. –Al menos no al principio.

Lucy sentía la ira de Elena, y su pena interna. Por un lado quería decirle que se detuviera, que no tenía que hablar de ello si le dolía tanto; pero por otro lado sabía que lo mejor era hablar las cosas, y quizá así podrían entenderla más.

-La Batalla fue larga, y muy ardua. –dijo Elena. –La parte más difícil fue cuando de pronto un duende hizo estallar el muro, provocando que muchos salieran heridos o muertos. Fue en ese momento que Théoden decidió que debíamos retroceder. Yo me encargué de cubrir a muchos para que no fueran heridos en medio de su huída, después le grite a Haldir la orden. Y en ese momento vi algo terrible...un orco, atravesándolo por detrás... –Elena empezó a llorar. –Yo, no supe ni cómo, llegué a su lado y lo vi, ahí, tendido en el suelo de piedra, herido. Una gran ira se apoderó de mi, algo que nunca antes había sentido. –sollozó. –Desenvainé mi espada y empecé a pelear, a matar, en ese momento no sentía remordimientos, lo único que deseaba era la oportunidad de despejar el camino y sacar a Haldir de ahí, llevarlo a un lugar donde pudiera ayudarlo.

Las chicas se daban cuenta que Haldir era alguien muy importante para Elena, aunque no entendía por qué.

"¿Por qué presiento que estamos pasando algo por alto?" se preguntó Marina.

-Finalmente Aragorn llegó y me ayudó a llevar a Haldir al interior de la fortaleza. –explicó Elena. –Ahí usé todas las artes élficas, y mágicas que había heredado de mis padres para intentar salvarle la vida, -empezó a llorar más fuerte, apenas se distinguía lo que decía. –Tenía que hacerlo...tenía que salvarlo...tenía que lograrlo...después de todo era mi culpa que él estuviera ahí en primer lugar...nunca me lo iba a perdonar si no lo salvaba...nunca...nunca...

Elena cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras seguía llorando, todo su dolor desbordándose finalmente.

Flashback 

Elena estaba hincada en el suelo, junto a Haldir, con el báculo extendido sobre la herida de él, repitiendo decenas de hechizos uno tras otro.

-Por favor, por favor. Que la gracia de los Ainur me apoye. –lloraba ella. –Por favor que no se muera. Os lo suplico. –siguió recitando hechizos sin éxito. –Mamá, papá, desde donde quiera que estén suplico su apoyo, su ayuda, no dejen que muera, ayúdenme a salvarlo. –soltó el báculo y sujetó con fuerza la Silme. –Por favor, por la fuerza de las Luces Estelares, yo, la portadora de la Luz de Vilya les suplico, escuchen mi plegaria y sálvenlo. Por favor... –miró a Haldir, borroso entre las lágrimas que caían.

-E...la...nor... –murmuró Haldir agonizando.

-Haldir...no te mueras, por favor no... –suplicó ella aún aferrando la Silme. –Yo... te amo.

Una luz la envolvió y ya no supo nada más.

Fin del Flashback

-¿Elena? –preguntó Anaís sujetándola. -¿Elena, estás bien?

-A partir de ahí todo fue muy borroso. –siguió diciendo Elena, aún de rodillas en el suelo. –Yo quedé inconsciente y no desperté sino hasta la mañana siguiente. La batalla había terminado, la victoria para nosotros. Aunque yo no podía celebrar, si bien me decían que Haldir estaba vivo, estaba muy grave. –se secó las lágrimas. –Yo me sentía tan mal, todo había sido mi culpa.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó Ascot.

-Justo antes de salir a luchar Haldir me lo dijo. –dijo Elena con melancolía. –Que él estaba ahí...sólo por mí.

Ésta afirmación confundió aún más a los presentes.

-Yo me sentía tan mal, tan culpable que actué por impulso, con inmadurez, y me marché. –dijo Elena poniéndose de pie lentamente –Usé mi magia y llegué donde Frodo y Sam. No les dije de dónde venía, ni lo que había pasado, y ellos no preguntaron, creo que se dieron cuenta que yo estaba muy alterada. A partir de ahí viajé con ellos y con Gollum, hasta Mordor.

Los demás permanecieron en silencio, preguntándose si Elena revelaría más información sobre lo que le había ocurrido.

-Si me permiten, quisiera dormir un rato. –pidió Elena. –La batalla de hoy realmente me afectó y quisiera descansar.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a retirarse.

-Sólo un momento. –dijo Marina, ella seguía con el mismo presentimiento. –Una pregunta, si no es indiscreción, tú y Haldir¿Tenían algo?

Elena la miró en silencio por unos segundos.

Marina estaba a punto de retirar la pregunta cuando obtuvo su respuesta.

-Si. –respondió ella. –Él es mi prometido.

Y ésta respuesta sólo dejó a la Guerrera Mágica con más preguntas. Pero sabía que Elena tenía razón en una cosa: debían descansar, ya después habría tiempo para interrogatorios.

* * *

Ay éste capítulo yo lo sentí hasta el alma. Me encantó como quedó. Espero que a ustedes también. 

Y para los que piensan que la historia se está centrando demasiado en Elena y no en las Guerreras Mágicas, lo siento, así salió. Pero cada una de las Guerreras tendrá su momento para sobresalir, cada una irá recibiendo poderes superiores.

Falta un poco más de la historia de Elena, y los nuevos poderes de las otras dos GM. Espero que les guste lo que tengo preparado para ellas.

Y un punto extra. Para aquellos que tengan todavía la duda les aclaro. Éste fic no es un Cleff/Elena, es un Cleff/Marina. He dicho.

Dejen reviews. Gracias.


	11. Arañas

**Capítulo 11.- Arañas.**

A la mañana siguiente cuando Elena fue al Comedor a desayunar todos la voltearon a ver en silencio.

-Y mi hermano pregunta por qué no hablo a otros de mi vida. –murmuró ella con sarcasmo.

-Elena, disculpa, no queremos ser indiscretas. –dijo Lucy. –Sabemos que has sufrido pero, después de lo que nos dijiste anoche, nos quedamos con muchas dudas.

Elena asintió, ya se lo imaginaba.

-¿Quién eres tú realmente? –preguntó Latis.

-Yo soy una elfa, como ya les había dicho. –respondió Elena.

-Dijiste que ese elfo, Haldir, era tu prometido. –dijo Paris. -¿Cómo pudo suceder tal cosa entre ustedes cuando sólo llevabas poco más de un año ahí?

-Yo desperté en Inglaterra a los nueve años con mis recuerdos borrados. –respondió Elena. –Lo único que podía recordar vagamente era mi nombre. Fui adoptada, y aunque al principio no le di mucha importancia a mi amnesia, siempre supe que no encajaba en ese mundo. A los quince años descubrí muchas cosas sobre el pasado, sobre mi pasado. –hace una pausa antes de agregar. –Yo no tengo la edad que aparento, soy mayor, bastante mayor, la edad exacta no la sé, aún no recupero todos los recuerdos de mi pasado. Lo que sí sé, lo supe desde el momento que pisé Lothlórien fue que tiempo atrás yo había conocido a un elfo, me había enamorado de él, y justo cuando mi madre había arreglado mi matrimonio con él ocurrió algo y yo acabé en Mundo Místico.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ascot.

-No lo sé. –respondió Elena con sinceridad. –Como ya les dije, gran parte de mi pasado aún es un misterio, que espero resolver pronto.

-¿Piensas volver a la Tierra Media cuando todo esto acabe? –preguntó Presea.

-Sí. –respondió Elena sin dudar.

"Tengo que volver." Pensaba ella. "Tengo que volver a verte. Disculparme contigo y decirte... decirte que aún te amo."

.---.

El desayuno pasó sin más contratiempos. Horas después Elena estaba sentada en uno de los jardines interiores del palacio cuando de pronto una visión invadió su mente:

Visión 

Era el mismo hombre de la última vez. Un elfo, bastante mayor, de cabellos claros y ojos celestes. Llevaba una túnica azul marino.

La niña, no era cualquier niña, era ella, aunque de muy pequeña. Iba corriendo, con el hombre siguiéndola, ambos riendo.

Elena los miraba en silencio, aunque era obvio que ellos no la veían a ella.

"Pero ¿quién es él? Tengo el presentimiento de que lo conozco." Pensó ella. Mientras veía pasar la visión frente a ella.

-Te voy a atrapar pequeña flor. –le aseguró él.

-Yo no lo creo tío. –replicó la niña corriendo.

"Tío." Repitió ella mentalmente. "Mi tío. Apenas si recuerdo a mis padres. Esto es muy extraño. ¿Será que acaso más que una visión esto es un recuerdo?"

Finalmente el elfo la atrapó, ambos rodaron sobre el pasto riendo.

-Te atrapé. –dijo el tío satisfecho.

-Sí. –dijo la niña divertida.

Ambos se enderezaron.

-Tío¿me enseñarás más magia? –preguntó la pequeña con ansiedad.

-¿Por qué no se lo pides a tu padre, él también es hechicero? –preguntó el tío.

-Él está muy ocupado con sus responsabilidades como Rey. –dijo la niña con un tono de tristeza y decepción en su voz. –Apenas si tiene tiempo para mamá o para mí. Ella ya me enseñó a manejar el arco, y dijo que en cuanto fuera un poco mayor me enseñaría a usar la espada. Pero no tengo a nadie que me enseñe magia. –mirando a su tío suplicante. –Por favor tío, por favor, por favor¿sí? –con cara de borrego a medio morir.

-Está bien. –dijo el tío dándole una palmada en la cabeza.

-Te quiero mucho, eres mi tío favorito. –dijo la niña abrazándolo.

-Soy tu único tío. –dijo el hombre divertido.

Fin de la Visión 

-¿Todo bien Elena? –preguntó Anaís acercándose.

-Sí. –mintió Elena.

-Algo te preocupa, lo veo en tus ojos. –aseguró Anaís.

-Eres tan buena para eso, casi podría jurar que eres elfa. –dijo Elena esbozando una sonrisa.

-Aquí la mejor para los sentimientos es Lucy, después de todo ella fue elegida para ser el pilar. –dijo Anaís. –Aunque ella ya no tenga que llevar siempre la corona.

-El poder prevalece. –completó Elena. –Los símbolos no lo son todo, aunque los objetos no estén, aquello que representaban sigue ahí, por eso aunque no vean la corona Lucy conserva el poder, ella es la Dama de Céfiro.

Anaís asintió, suponía que Guru Clef le había dicho eso. No se imaginaba que ella tenía otras maneras de averiguar la verdad.

-Pero Céfiro no sólo necesita una Dama. –prosiguió Elena.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Anaís confundida.

-Existen otras personas especiales, que son necesarias para proteger el universo. –siguió diciendo Elena mientras se ponía de pie.

Anaís no entendía lo que pasaba, pero tenía una extraña sensación.

De pronto Elena puso una mano sobre la frente de Anaís, quien empezó a escuchar:

-Tú tienes poderes que otros apenas pueden soñar. –dijo la voz, cálida. –Dones que van más allá de lo que tú misma puedes siquiera imaginar. Déjalos salir a flote, que su calor te envuelva como alas, y te eleve hasta el cielo; deja que tu corazón te guíe en tu camino, él nunca se equivocará.

Y después de eso Anaís cayó desmayada.

Elena la sujetó antes que golpeara el suelo, después la acomodó en el césped.

-Hay tanto poder dormido dentro de ti, que ya es hora que despierte. –dijo Elena arrodillada junto a ella. –Y pronto lo hará. –se puso de pie lentamente. –Aunque, por lo pronto, será mejor si no recuerdas lo que acabamos de hablar.

Y con eso Elena se marchó.

.---.

Un rato después Anaís despertó.

-¿Eh, dónde estoy? –se preguntó incorporándose. –El jardín... –miró a su alrededor, parecía que no había nadie más. –Que extraño, no recuerdo haberme quedado dormida, ni siquiera recuerdo haberme acostado.

En eso la mirada de Anaís se posó en una parte del jardín, justo abajo del balcón de la recámara de Elena, en ese espacio había una flor, aún estaba cerrada.

-Que curioso. –dijo Anaís para sí. –Una flor, aquí, sola, en vez de estar junto con las otras.

Pero no le dio más importancia al asunto y abandonó el jardín.

.---.

Horas más tarde, por sugerencia de Presea, decidieron salir todos a pasear.

-Que curioso. –dijo Marina cuando se detuvieron a la entrada de unas grutas. –No recuerdo haber visto esto antes.

-Eso es porque nunca antes las habíamos traído aquí. –respondió Ascot.

-Vamos a entrar. –propuso Lucy con los ánimos de siempre.

La mayoría estuvo de acuerdo y de inmediato la siguió. Más no Elena, ella seguía de pie, junto a su caballo, sin atreverse a entrar.

-¿No vienes? –preguntó Guru Clef.

-No estoy segura. –respondió Elena.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó Lucy preocupada.

-Tengo malos recuerdos de lugares como este. –respondió Elena.

El nombre de un lugar quedó muy claro en su mente: Cirith Ungol, y el Antro de Ella-Laraña.

-Vamos, no tienes de qué preocuparte. –insistió Paris.

Elena finalmente accedió, y tratando de ignorar el mal presentimiento que tenía entró en la cueva.

-Este lugar es increíble. –dijo Lucy.

Llevaban unas antorchas para iluminar su camino.

Y en verdad que el lugar era increíble. Todas las chicas estaban maravilladas por la belleza de las rocas. Era increíble pensar que la propia naturaleza las había hecho crecer así.

De pronto hubo una corriente de aire frío, las antorchas se apagaron. Lucy usó su magia para encenderlas de nuevo.

-¿Sintieron eso? –preguntó Anaís.

-No. ¿Qué? –preguntó Paris.

De nuevo se sintió.

-¡Eso! –exclamó Marina espantada. –Una brisa, de aire helado.

-Pero si aquí no llega el aire. –dijo Guru Clef.

-No estamos solos. –dijo Elena divisando una sombra en la pared opuesta.

-¡Ah! –gritó Presea de pronto.

Todos voltearon a ver qué ocurría, y era que ella se había quedado pegada a algo que colgaba de la pared, algo que parecía hilo blanco, excepto que era pegajoso.

-Esto parece... –comenzó Caldina.

-Telaraña. –dijo Ráfaga después de romperla con su espada.

En ese momento una nueva brisa, las antorchas se volvieron a apagar.

-¡Fuego! –invocó Lucy.

Esferas de fuego aparecieron en sus manos, aunque no logró volver a encender las antorchas.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. –dijo Anaís abrazándose a Paris.

-¡Por Éru! –gritó Elena en ese momento.

Lo acababa de ver, en la pared opuesta, y acercándose a ellos, la sombra de...

-¡Una araña! –gritó Marina viéndola también.

Al instante todos retrocedieron.

Marina se disponía a salir corriendo pero Guru Clef la detuvo.

-No. –le dijo sujetándola del brazo. –Si corres en esa dirección sólo conseguirás internarte cada vez más en las grutas.

La araña estaba a punto de tocar a Presea cuando Lucy reaccionó.

-¡Relámpago rojo! –gritó.

El relámpago alejó a la araña, que volteó a verla, pero no pareció lastimarla, sino enfurecerla.

-Oh, oh... –murmuró Lucy dando un paso atrás.

-¡Viento de defensa! –los protegió Anaís.

Y aunque ella al principio lo dudaba, el escudo fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener a la araña atrás.

-¡Dragón de Agua! –atacó Marina.

Pero parecía inútil, la araña seguía avanzando.

-¡¿Qué no hay algo que la aleje de nosotros?! –gritó Caldina aterrada.

-Ella es una araña gigante. –dijo Elena, parecía aún más aterrada que los demás. –Vive en la oscuridad, se alimenta de la luz y la magia; debe ser uno de los vástagos de Ungoliant, pero no me explico cómo llegó aquí.

-Pues seguramente de la misma manera que los orcos, y los trasgos y los wargos y todo lo demás. –replicó Ascot.

-Debe haber alguna manera de alejarla de nosotros. –dijo Presea, tenía su espada en mano pero no se atrevía a acercarse al insecto gigante.

-Una luz, una luz tan grande que no la pueda devorar. –dijo Guru Clef.

-¡Estrella Escarlata! –invocó Lucy.

Pero aunque al principio pareció funcionar, el efecto no duró mucho.

-¡Elena¡Ayuda! –gritó Anaís espantada.

La araña estaba a punto de picar a Lucy.

Elena, quien estaba detrás de todos, pareció reaccionar en ese momento. Se enderezó y se puso al frente a la vez que sacaba su Silme y la alzaba.

"Esto ya funcionó una vez. Que funcione de nuevo." Pensó ella.

-¡Aiya elennion Ancálima!

El grito pareció invocar alguna clase de poder oculto. La Silme se encendió en una brillante luz y la araña retrocedió. Elena se fue adelantando, dirigiéndola hacia otro pasillo, dejando despejada la salida.

-¡Corran todos! –ordenó Elena, aún alzando la Silme.

Todos salieron corriendo. Sólo Marina y Guru Clef quedaron al final.

-Bien. –dijo Elena. –Hora de irme.

Bajo la Silme y se volteó para salir corriendo. Gran error.

-¡Cuidado! –gritó Marina de pronto. -¡Espadas de hielo!

El ataque hizo huir definitivamente a la araña, pero no antes de que Elena hubiera caído inconsciente.

.---.

Afuera Lucy estaba muy preocupada.

-¿Dónde están los demás? –preguntaba ella.

-Aquí estamos. –dijo Guru Clef saliendo.

Él llevaba a una inconsciente Elena en brazos, blanca y fría, detrás iba Marina, caminando de espaldas, con las manos alzadas, lista para atacar.

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ascot muy preocupado.

-Se distrajo un segundo. –respondió Marina. –Y la araña la picó.

-¡¿Qué?! –gritaron los demás.

Guru Clef hizo un hechizo y los transportó a todos al castillo, donde dejaron a Elena en un sofá en la Sala de Juntas.

-¡Está helada!-exclamó Caldina con espanto.

-¿Está muerta? –preguntó Latis.

-No. –dijo Marina. –Según el libro, no. La mordida de la araña no es mortal, pero los deja fríos e inconscientes, con los signos vitales muy débiles.

-Eso si es la primera vez. –dijo Paris.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Ascot.

-Ella lo dijo. –les recordó Anaís. –Después de lo del Abismo de Helm se fue con Frodo, estuvo con él cuando cayeron en la trampa de Ella-laraña.

-El pánico que tenía hace un momento... –murmuró Guru Clef comprendiendo.

-Estás insinuando... –comenzó Lucy.

-¡A ella ya le picó una araña como ésta antes! –exclamó Marina espantada. -¡Debemos hacer algo¡De prisa!

-¿Pero qué? –preguntó Presea.

-¡Viento curativo! –exclamó Anaís.

Guru Clef también intentó varios hechizos, pero era inútil. Y por más que Presea y las demás buscaron en los libros, no había cura para una picadura como esa. Y además se sabían las consecuencias de una picadura, pero no de dos.

Todos voltearon a verse sin saber qué hacer.

"Si no nos damos prisa." Pensaba Lucy. "Elena podría morir."

"Ésta ansiedad. ¿Por qué la siento?" se preguntaba Guru Clef. "No puedo dejarla morir, no puedo. Ella es demasiado importante, pero...¿Por qué?"

* * *

¿Por qué será¿Por qué? Eso sólo yo lo sé (ríe) y ustedes lo sabrán si se dan prisa y me dejan muchos reviews. Así actualizo más pronto. 


	12. El Ángel de Céfiro

Sólo una pequeña nota, para aquellos que han leído mis otros fanfics. Éste capi no tiene nada que ver con mi fic "Ángeles de Céfiro", sólo aclaro.

**Capítulo 12.- El Ángel de Céfiro.**

Todos seguían buscando una manera de ayudar.

Anaís se encontraba de pie junto a Elena.

"Como quisiera que mi magia fuera lo suficientemente poderosa para ayudarte." Pensaba ella.

Le tomó la mano, y algo extraño ocurrió, como un pequeño destello de energía, mientras una voz inundaba la mente de ella, una voz que, extrañamente, creía haber oído antes:

-Tú tienes poderes que otros apenas pueden soñar. –dijo la voz, cálida. –Dones que van más allá de lo que tú misma puedes siquiera imaginar. Déjalos salir a flote, que su calor te envuelva como alas, y te eleve hasta el cielo; deja que tu corazón te guíe en tu camino, él nunca se equivocará.

Pudo haber sido porque Elena se encontraba inconsciente en ese momento, o porque realmente había llegado la hora para que recordara lo que había ocurrido no hace mucho, el hecho es que en ese momento Anaís estuvo plenamente consciente que ella iba a hacer algo.

Ella se quedó ahí, de pie, junto al cuerpo de Elena, los brazos extendidos en lo alto. Un aura verde empezó a envolverla.

Todos voltearon en el momento en que sintieron la magia que se desataba.

Anaís parecía tener puesto un vestido verde jade vaporoso, de hombros descubiertos y mangas largas y anchas, en su cintura muchos listones en distintos tonos de verde; los pies envueltos en lo que parecían vendas de un verde oliva; la sombra de un par de alas blancas se distinguía a su espalda.

-Anaís... –murmuró Paris.

-Curación Divina... –la melodiosa voz de Anaís resonó en todo el cuarto.

Los listones que tenía en la cintura parecieron rozar el cuerpo de Elena.

De pronto...todo terminó.

-¡Anaís! –gritaron Paris, Lucy y Marina.

Anaís cayó suavemente al suelo. Nuevamente vistiendo una blusa blanca y capris color canela, zapatillas beige.

-Por todos los demonios del infierno... –se quejó Elena enderezándose.

-¡Elena! –gritaron Marina y Guru Clef, siendo los primeros en voltear a verla.

-¿Por qué ponen todos esas caras? –preguntó Elena sentándose. En ese momento se mareó y un dolor punzante cruzó su cabeza, se la sujetó. –Maldición, me siento como si... –se detuvo, acababa de recordar. –Si pasó...

-¿Qué? –preguntó Ascot.

-Estaba por decir que me sentía como cuando recién me picó Ella-laraña, pero ya me acordé que ese animal si me picó así que es normal. –dijo Elena. Volteó a ver a Presea. -¿Me puedes dar agua?

-¿No la tomas tú? –preguntó Latis.

La mesita estaba bastante cerca de ella.

-Discúlpame. –dijo Elena. –Pero en éste momento estoy bastante mareada, y débil, apenas si me puedo mover y no soy capaz de hacer ni el hechizo más sencillo. –tomó el vaso que le ofrecía Presea. –Gracias.

En ese momento Anaís abrió los ojos y también se enderezó.

-¿Te encuentras bien princesa? –preguntó Paris.

-Sí. –respondió ella. –Sólo cansada.

-Es normal. –dijo Elena. –Me acabas de salvar la vida.

-¿Tú sabías que yo tenía ese poder verdad? –preguntó Anaís, aunque en realidad era una afirmación.

-Sí. –respondió Elena. –Yo sabía que tú tenías la fuerza para curar este tipo de heridas, no por nada soy vidente; pero necesitabas algo que te impulsara a hacerlo.

-¡¿Quieres decir que te pusiste a ti misma en peligro para que ella usara esa magia?! –gritó Paris espantado.

-Em...no. –respondió Elena. –Yo nunca hubiera planeado que esa araña me picara, odio las arañas. Eso simplemente pasó.

-Ya antes te habían picado. –dijo Presea.

-Sí. –respondió ella. –Cuando iba con Frodo y Sam. Gollum nos engañó, nos perdimos en el antro de Ella-laraña, yo logré usar magia para romper la telaraña, Frodo salió corriendo, y yo fui tras él para tratar de protegerlo...aunque no fui de mucha ayuda.

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si Anaís no hubiera podido curarte? –preguntó Lucy.

-Eso depende de lo profundo de la picadura. –respondió Elena. –De haber sido superficial hubiera despertado en uno o dos días algo enferma, de haber sido profunda...bueno...estaría muerta.

A los demás les sorprendió la facilidad con la que ella se refería a sí misma muerta, pero no dijeron nada.

.---.

Unas horas más tarde, las demás chicas convencieron a Elena de que lo que necesitaba para recuperarse por completo era un buen baño caliente, pero no en la pequeña tina que había en su cuarto, sino en una más grande. Así, todas se encontraban en la gran tina del castillo.

-Esto si es vida. –dijo Caldina relajándose.

-Sí. –convino Presea. –Algo para relajar los músculos.

-¿Qué te parece esto Elena? –preguntó Anaís.

-Muy bueno. –respondió ella. –Debo admitir que en la Tierra Media no hay nada como esto.

En ese momento ella se levantó para secarse un poco el cabello, dándoles la espalda a las chicas se lo recogió.

-Oh por dios... –exclamó Marina en ese momento.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Elena girando un poco la cabeza.

-Ánimas benditas, niña¿Qué te ocurrió? –preguntó Caldina muy mortificada.

En ese momento Elena distinguió una cicatriz en su hombro, cicatriz que empezaba ahí y terminaba en la parte baja del otro lado, cruzando toda su espalda, junto con muchas más.

"Ya me acordé porque no me había metido a bañar con ellas." Pensó Elena mientras se volvía a hundir en el agua. "Justo porque no quería dar las explicaciones."

Lentamente ella se giró, viendo a todas.

-¿Quién te hizo eso? –preguntó Lucy muy preocupada.

-Los orcos. –respondió Elena, tratando de mantener la calma. Y antes de que pudieran preguntar, ella misma explicó: -Cuando Ella-laraña nos picó a Frodo y a mí Sam nos creyó muertos, se llevó el anillo y la Luz de Nenya que la Dama Galadriel había entregado a Frodo y se escondió. En cambio los orcos si sabían que estábamos vivos y nos llevaron cautivos. Yo fui la primera que despertó, cuando los vi registrando nuestras cosas traté de detenerlos, pero estaba muy débil, ellos me golpearon, me torturaron y yo no pude hacer nada al respecto. –un escalofrió la recorrió al recordar. –Cuando desperté Sam y Frodo estaban inclinados mirándome. Sam había matado a los orcos que nos vigilaban y estaban muy preocupados por mí. Yo les dije que me dejaran, yo sólo les estorbaría, pero ellos se negaron. Fue un milagro que llegáramos los tres hasta el Monte del Destino.

-¿Por qué no dijiste nada antes? –preguntó Presea.

-Nadie me había preguntado. –respondió Elena sinceramente. –Suelo usar blusas de cuello alto y mangas, para evitar que otros noten las cicatrices, podrían pensar que fue parte de algún ritual masoquista o satánico y definitivamente no me van a creer lo que en realidad pasó.

-¿Cómo pudiste soportar eso? –preguntó Marina sin pensar, luego se arrepintió. –Yo...lo siento.

-No te preocupes. –dijo Elena esbozando una débil sonrisa. –Yo misma no lo sé. Creo que la voluntad de Frodo y Sam de que no me iban a dejar atrás me mantuvo adelante los días que recorrimos Mordor. Y después Aragorn y Gandalf hicieron todo lo que pudieron para sanar mis heridas, aunque las huellas nunca se van a borrar, eso bien lo sé.

Las demás mujeres no sabían qué decir. Nunca hubieran imaginado algo así. Ellas mismas dudaban que algún día pudieran soportar lo que ella había soportado, era simplemente demasiado.

.---.

Pasaron un par de días, ya nadie había interrogado a Elena sobre sus heridas, las propias chicas le habían dicho a los demás para evitar momentos incómodos. No habían habido más ataques aún y a Elena eso no le daba muy buena espina.

-Están tramando algo. –dijo ella un día. –Lo sé.

Los demás no la contradijeron, después de todo ella ya había dicho que era vidente.

.---.

Finalmente un día Elena estaba recargada en su balcón cuando de pronto una visión entró a su mente:

Visión 

-Luz de Eärendil, ilumina mi camino y enciende la luz de la esperanza en este sitio. Hoy yo te pido tu apoyo y consejo. ¡Sila Elen! –recitó una mujer.

Era obvio que era ella misma, Elena, pero se veía mayor, su largo cabello suelto llegaba casi hasta el suelo, y llevaba un vestido blanco de cuello redondo con bordados dorados que llegaba al suelo y se arrastraba, así como mangas largas y transparentes de campana, iba descalza.

"¿Es ése mi verdadero yo?" se preguntó Elena.

Una esfera de luz plateada se estaba materializando frente a la joven cuando fue interrumpida.

-Pequeña flor. –la llamó el hombre.

-Hola tío Alatar. –dijo la joven. –¿Hoy vamos a practicar más hechizos?

-No Elanor. –negó su tío.

Esto pareció alertar a la joven, pues su tío nunca la llamaba por su nombre, sino pequeña flor.

-He venido sólo a despedirme pequeña. –dijo él.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó ella. -¿Por qué?

-Eönwe, el Heraldo de Valinor ha hecho llegar a mí un mensaje muy importante, me necesitan en otro mundo. Debo ir allá. –explicó el tío.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Elanor con los ojos llorosos. -¿Por qué me dejas¿Acaso unos extraños son más importantes que tu sobrina?

-No hables así Elanor, por favor. –pidió Alatar. –Yo...debo irme ya.

-¡No¡Tío¡Tío! –gritó Elanor.

Pero fue inútil. Alatar, desapareció.

-¿Será que ya no me quiere? –se preguntó la princesa elfa en voz alta. -¿Qué no me quiere porque ya crecí?

Hubo otro resplandor y en lugar de la hermosa joven se encontraba una niña pequeña.

-Ya soy chiquita otra vez. –dijo ella al cielo. –Regresa tío, regresa a enseñarme magia.

Pero eso no pasó.

Fin de la Visión 

Elena tenía los ojos llorosos.

-Fue mi culpa. –se dijo ella. –Por mi capricho de no querer crecer hasta que mi tío regresara. Después resultó que en ese cuerpo de niña no tenía suficiente magia para deshacer el hechizo y volver a ser la hechicera que era... –sollozó. –Fue por eso que no pude hacer nada para defender a mis padres cuando ese ejército nos atacó. –solloza aún más. –Todo fue mi culpa. Por mi culpa perdí a mis amigos...a mi pueblo...a mis padres... –la imagen de Haldir vuelve a entrar en su mente, la última vez que lo vio, en la coronación de Aragorn. -...a ti.

.---.

En la recámara de Lucy las Guerreras Mágicas discutían la estrategia a seguir.

-Ahora que Anaís tiene nueva magia tenemos más esperanzas de vencer. –dijo Marina.

-Pero no debemos confiarnos. –dijo Anaís.

-Por favor. –dijo Marina. –Lucy es la Dama de Céfiro, tú eres el Ángel, y con la magia de Elena tenemos todo el poder que necesitamos para derrotar a quien sea.

-Aún así no hay por qué confiarse. –dijo Lucy. –Ya viste que yo ni con todos mis poderes de Dama pude ayudar a Elena, fuiste tú quien terminó de alejar a esa araña, y Anaís quien la curó.

-Debemos trabajar en equipo. –dijo Anaís. –Cuidarnos unos a otros.

Marina asintió, después suspiró.

-¿Sigues pensando en él verdad? –preguntó Anaís.

-¿Para qué te lo niego? –replicó Marina. –No pienso en otra cosa en todo el día.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices? –preguntó Lucy.

-Porque no tiene caso. –respondió Marina. –Él a quien quiere es a Elena.

-¿Te dijo eso? –preguntó Anaís.

-No, pero es bastante obvio. –respondió Marina. –Siempre busca estar cerca de ella, ayudarla, protegerla...yo nunca podré competir con eso.

Anaís y Lucy se voltearon a ver con duda. ¿Era que acaso Marina no se daba cuenta de toda la atención que Clef le daba, que siempre le había dado? Ella era la única a quien él le permitía llamarlo Clef a secas, ambos habían tenido largas conversaciones a solas, cuando se encontraban en el comedor continuamente dirigía su plática hacia ella, y solía voltear a mirarla a cada rato. Todas esas señales les parecían a las chicas suficientes para suponer que Guru Clef sentía algo por ella y no por Elena, una mujer que apenas si conocían.

.---.

Mientras tanto Guru Clef iba caminando por el jardín, reflexionando.

-Tantas cosas que han pasado. –se dijo él. –Cuando sentí la llegada de las Guerreras Mágicas pensé que era el momento perfecto para confesarle a ella mis sentimientos, para no tener que quedarme callado otros cuatro años o más. Pero cuando vi a Elena todo cambió. No es que haya cambiado lo que sentía antes, si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro es de esos sentimientos. Pero por Elena también siento un cariño muy especial, aunque no entiendo exactamente. –suspira con aire derrotado. –Y es por eso que aún no puedo ir a decirte lo que siento, mi bella sirena, no puedo hasta que esclarezca que es este cariño especial que siento por Elena. Por favor, espérame.

En ese momento Guru Clef llegó a la orilla del jardín, justo debajo de donde estaban los balcones a varias habitaciones para huéspedes. Ahí vio algo que le llamó mucho la atención.

-Una flor. –dijo él acuclillándose para verla más de cerca. -¿Qué hará tan lejos de todas las demás?

La flor era de un amarillo-dorado, muy hermosa, con cinco pétalos que parecían terminar en un doble triángulo.

-Como una mezcla del sol y una estrella. –dijo Guru Clef tocándola con suavidad.

Entonces algo pareció entrar en su mente.

-Éstas flores no son propias de aquí, son de... –comenzó él. –Ánimas benditas.

Y sin más echó a correr hacia el interior del castillo, hasta el piso superior y por diversos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta al cuarto de Elena, cuarto cuyo balcón 'casualmente' era el que se ubicaba justo por encima de la flor.

-¡Elena! –llamó Guru Clef tocando a la puerta con fuerza. -¡Elena ábreme!

-¡No quiero! –respondió Elena entre sollozos.

Y era que en el interior de la habitación ella seguía llorando, ante la desdicha de un pasado que finalmente había terminado de revelarse ante sus ojos.

-¡Elena¡Abre la puerta! –siguió llamando Guru Clef.

Su única respuesta fueron los sollozos de Elena.

-¡Elena! –gritó Guru Clef. Entonces decidió cambiar de idea y gritó: -¡¡Elanor!!

Se escucharon ruidos como de movimientos bruscos. Un segundo después la puerta se abrió bruscamente, revelando a una Elena algo despeinada, bañada en lágrimas.

-¿Qué? –preguntó ella limpiándose el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

-Si eres tú, Elanor. –dijo Guru Clef con una sonrisa. –Pequeña flor...

-¡Oh, por Éru! –exclamó ella llevándose ambas manos al rostro.

* * *

Quienes querían que Anaís tuviera también poderes especiales, ahí tienen. Ya sólo falta Marina...y no se preocupen que hay algo muy especial reservado para ella. 

Y finalmente son respondidas las preguntas respecto a Elena y su extraña relación con Guru Cleff (al menos en parte); entenderán mejor el próximo capítulo. NOTA: Fanáticos del MarinaCleff, no se lo pueden perder. ¡Les va a encantar! (Espero...)


	13. Te Amo

**Capítulo 13.- Te amo**

-Elanor... –repitió Guru Clef.

Y antes de que Elena pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna, el castillo entero se sacudió.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –exclamó Guru Clef apoyándose en su báculo.

-Oh por Elbereth y todos los Ainur del Reino Bendecido. –murmuró Elena viendo a través de un vitral a espaldas de Guru Clef.

Y era que, afuera, se veía un animal de gran tamaño que golpeaba repetidamente las torres del castillo. Sin pensarlo Elena tomó su báculo y salió corriendo pasillo abajo. Después de unos segundos en shock Guru Clef la siguió.

-¡¿Qué demonios son éstas cosas?! –exclamó Marina mientras daba un brinco para esquivar un golpe.

-Olifantes. –respondió Elena llegando en ese momento.

La criatura dirigió su gran trompa contra ella.

-¡Cápsula de Aire! –exclamó Elena alzando el báculo.

El escudo los protegió a todos.

-Si los olifantes están aquí eso significa... –murmuró Elena observando con atención la torre sobre los animales. –Son guerreros de la tribu de los Haradrim.

-¿Los conoces? –preguntó Latis inseguro.

-Los he enfrentado antes. –respondió Elena. –Y son hombres, quizá pueda razonar con ellos.

Hizo un movimiento con el báculo y aparecieron pequeñas alas en sus zapatos, dio un salto y quedó flotando en el aire.

"Ya estoy recuperando mi magia." Se dijo Elena mientras pensaba que hacía unos días no podía hacer ese hechizo.

Empezó a elevarse aún más, hasta quedar a la altura de la cabeza del animal que seguía moviéndose como si quisiera atacarla, pero el escudo de aire lo detenía.

"Casi había olvidado lo maravilloso que es volar." Se dijo Elena dándose unos instantes para disfrutar la sensación. "Pero aquí hay trabajo que hacer."

Con eso en mente volteó a ver a los Haradrim.

-¿Por qué nos atacan? –preguntó ella con autoridad. –No les hemos hecho daño.

-Ustedes desean dominarnos, esclavizarnos. –aseguró uno de los hombres.

-¿Quién les ha dicho tal mentira? –preguntó Paris molesto.

-Nos han dicho, que en éste lugar se encuentran dos hechiceros de gran poder cuyo único deseo es dominar nuestras tierras. –dijo el que parecía el líder.

-El único con deseos de dominar debe ser quien quiera que les haya dicho semejante mentira, seguramente planeó sacarlos de sus tierras para poder dominarlas en su ausencia. –dijo Lucy.

-¡Mentira¡Ustedes son quienes nos quieren esclavizar! –exclamó uno de los hombres.

Tomó su lanza y la arrojó contra Marina, la cápsula de Elena habiendo desaparecido.

-Nada de eso. –dijo una voz.

Un báculo se cruzó frente a Marina, destrozando la lanza justo antes de que se impactara contra ella.

-Gracias. –dijo Marina algo sonrojada, viendo a su salvador.

-Un placer. –respondió Guru Clef sonriendo, encantado con el rubor y la timidez que Marina demostraba.

-Primero lo primero. –dijo Elena, con un movimiento su báculo se convirtió en arco. –No podemos hablar con ustedes allá arriba y el resto en el suelo, así que... –lanzó una flecha.

Al principio las Guerreras Mágicas pensaron que deseaba matar al animal, pero justo después notaron que la flecha apenas lo había rozado, cortando de paso las cuerdas que sujetaban la torre donde se hallaban los Haradrim.

-¡Viento Guardián! –exclamó Anaís de inmediato.

Su hechizo depositó la torre y a los Haradrim a salvo en el suelo.

Éstos simplemente observaban a los cefirianos en silencio. Ellos habían atacado su castillo¿Por qué no respondían con ataques¿Por qué había esa chica evitado que se mataran en la caída?

-Como mis amigos ya les dijeron, no deseamos hacerles daño. –dijo Anaís notando su extrañeza. –No deseamos pelear si hay otras maneras de resolver nuestras diferencias.

Los Haradrim voltearon a verse con duda.

-¿Por qué no están en sus aldeas? –preguntó Elena. -¿Ha pasado algo?

-Sólo lo que ya os dijimos. –dijo el líder. –Un anciano fue a nuestro pueblo a decirnos que pronto dos hechiceros llegarían al frente de un ejército y tratarían de dominar nuestro pueblo. Que eran muy poderosos por eso teníamos que venir y atacarlos antes de que estuvieran listos.

"Dos hechiceros." Pensaba Elena rápidamente. "Aquí sólo estamos Guru Clef y yo. ¿Y cuáles podrían ser las posibilidades? Algo muy raro está pasando aquí."

-Les podemos asegurar que no tenemos ninguna intención de atacar a su pueblo ni esclavizarlos. –dijo Lucy con voz calmada. –Si bien su ataque nos ha tomado por sorpresa no veo porque deba haber guerra.

-Además¿Por qué no pidieron ayuda al rey de Gondor? –preguntó Elena recordando algo más. –Según lo que recuerdo él habló con ustedes y les ofreció paz, ustedes no atacaban Gondor y él aceptaba que ocuparan las planicies desiertas bajo su protección.

El líder de los Haradrim vio a Elena detenidamente, no entendía cómo ella sabía de ese trato.

-Yo conozco la Tierra Media. Estuve en Gondor por las fechas de la coronación del Rey Elessar y sé del trato que hizo con ustedes. –explicó Elena. –Como ya deben haber imaginado yo soy una hechicera, muy probablemente una de las que mencionaba ese anciano, y les puedo reiterar que no tengo ninguna intención de provocar más guerra de la que ya he visto.

El líder de los Haradrim notó por su mirada que sus palabras eran sinceras; y por lo que ella decía ellos podían suponer que había participado en la Guerra del Anillo contra Sauron.

-Yo creo que deberían volver a la Tierra Media y hablar con el Rey, él podrá darles alguna solución a sus temores. –opinó Elena.

Los Haradrim asintieron, ya convencidos de que ni ellos ni su pueblo corrían peligro.

-La pregunta sería¿Cómo regresan a la Tierra de Arda (Tierra Media)? –murmuró Elena. –Mi magia aún no es suficiente para realizar un hechizo de tal magnitud.

-No te preocupes. –dijo Lucy sonriendo. –De eso me encargo yo.

Hubo un breve resplandor y ella quedó ataviada como la Dama de Céfiro. La corona empezó a brillar y un portal apareció a espaldas de los Haradrim.

-Me parece que ese es. –dijo Lucy.

Habiendo visto los mapas de Arda incluidos en los libros que narraban la Guerra del Anillo había logrado abrir un portal que iba a dar directamente a los Campos de Pelennor, justo frente a la ciudadela de Gondor.

-Muchas gracias. Y disculpen las molestias. –dijo el líder de los Haradrim.

Todos cruzaron el portal, el olifante los siguió. Una vez que hubieron cruzado Lucy selló el portal nuevamente, tambaleándose debido al esfuerzo. Latis la sostuvo.

-Al menos eso no fue tan difícil. –dijo Marina aliviada porque no hubieran tenido que pelear.

Los demás asintieron.

.---.

Minutos más tarde Elena se dirigía a su cuarto cuando alguien la interceptó.

-Tenemos que hablar. –era Guru Clef.

-¿De qué? –preguntó Elena con calma.

-De muchas cosas, de mí, de ti, de tu pasado. –dijo Guru Clef.

-No hay nada que hablar. –dijo Elena con necedad, pasó junto a él y puso su mano en el pomo de la puerta de la su recámara.

-Oh sí, si lo hay Elena. O debería decir...Elanor.

Las palabras de Guru Clef llegaron hasta lo más profundo de la mente de ella.

"¡Entonces no lo aluciné!" pensaba ella con emoción. "Es verdad. ¡Si es él!"

Al ver que Elena había cambiado de opinión Guru Clef decidió guiarla a su recámara, ahí tendrían más privacidad.

.---.

Horas más tarde, ya se había puesto el sol.

Marina buscaba a Guru Clef por todo el castillo, había decidido que tenía que decirle lo que sentía por él, antes que el miedo se apoderara de ella nuevamente. Después de batallar había conseguido que Presea le dijera donde se encontraba su habitación, ya que después de buscarlo en la Sala del Trono, la Sala de Juntas, los jardines y la biblioteca esa era la siguiente opción.

Al llegar escuchó ruidos en el interior, al menos eso le aseguraba que él aún estaba despierto.

Abrió la puerta y entró a una pequeña salita, de ahí llegó hasta la puerta de lo que debía ser su recámara, sin esperar a saber que era el ruido que venía del interior la abrió. Lo que vio dentro la dejó en shock:

Guru Clef...y Elena...abrazados.

Ambos voltearon a verla en el momento que escucharon el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse.

"No puede ser..." pensaba Marina en shock. "Lo sabía maldita sea, lo sabía." Hizo un gran esfuerzo para no derramar ni una sola lágrima, Guru Clef no debía verla llorar. "Debo irme de aquí."

-Lo siento. –dijo ella dándosela la vuelta para marcharse.

-¡Marina espera! –exclamó Elena entendiendo, más o menos, lo que pasaba por la mente de la ojiazul.

Pero la joven no esperó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿La vas a dejar ir? –preguntó Elena a Guru Clef con una mirada asesina.

De inmediato Guru Clef entendió, se puso de pie y corrió a detener a Marina, la alcanzó justo antes de que abandonara la pequeña salita.

-Espera Marina, no te vayas. –pidió Guru Clef tomándola suavemente del brazo.

-Discúlpame, en serio, no quise interrumpirte. –dijo Marina sin voltear a verlo. –Debo irme.

-No. –respondió Guru Clef con firmeza. –Antes dime qué hacías aquí.

"Había venido a decirte que te amo pero ahora es inútil." Pensó Marina con frialdad. "Ella lo echó todo a perder."

-Nada importante. –mintió Marina. –Sólo que no tenía sueño, y esperaba platicar un rato con alguien.

Guru Clef tenía suficiente experiencia para saber que ella mentía, lo que no sabía era el por qué y le dolía que ella no confiara en él.

-Siento haber interrumpido el momento, yo no sabía... –Marina no sabía ya que excusa inventar.

-Sí, -dijo Guru Clef. –Estaba platicando con Elena.

Estas palabras, dichas con un tono de voz de lo más cálido y sentimental le dolieron a Marina como una puñalada directo al corazón.

-¿La quieres mucho verdad? –preguntó Marina con algo de frialdad.

"Así que eso es." Pensó Guru Clef divertido, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que acababa de descubrir. "Pues bien, así será."

-Como no tienes una idea. –respondió él con seriedad.

-Ya veo. –dijo ella tristemente. –Con permiso.

-No espera. –la volvió a detener Guru Clef, y esta vez la hizo girar.

Marina vio que Guru Clef la miraba de manera extraña, cálida. Detrás de él Elena se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta, a la expectativa.

Marina estaba punto de hacer un movimiento brusco para soltarse cuando Guru Clef volvió a hablar.

-Es obvio que la quiera mucho. –dijo Guru Clef. –Después de todo es mi sobrina.

Esto hizo que Marina lo viera en shock y luego volteara a ver a Elena.

Elena sonrió ampliamente asintiendo.

-Entonces... –comenzó Marina sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando.

-Elena, o mejor dicho Elanor, es mi sobrina. –explicó Guru Clef. –La hija de mi hermano.

-¿Elanor? –preguntó Marina. -¿Cuál hermano?

-En realidad es una historia muy larga. –dijo Guru Clef.

-¿Para qué haces tanto teatro? –preguntó Elena, volteó a ver a Marina. –Mi verdadero nombre es Elanor, princesa del Bosque de la Joyas, hija del Rey y Mago Ithryn Eryn y la Reina Elfa Lothuial. Mi padre era uno de los Ithryn Luin, o magos azules, dos hermanos Ístari. Mi padre era Pallando, y tenía un hermano llamado Alatar. Tío mío, mi tío favorito por cierto. –dijo ella sonriendo.

Guru Clef devolvió la sonrisa.

-El hecho es que ese tío mío me enseñó magia, ya que mi padre no tenía tiempo con todas sus ocupaciones, hasta que los Valares le dijeron que lo necesitaban en otro mundo para guiar a una gente y enseñarles magia. –siguió contando Elena. –Él se fue, yo me quedé triste e hice un hechizo para volverme niña, al no tener suficiente magia en mi figura infantil no pude revertir el hechizo. Varios siglos después atacaron el Bosque de las Joyas, en un último intento por salvarme mi padre abrió un portal, él pretendía enviarme al mismo universo donde los Valares habían enviado a mi tío Alatar pero se equivocó con la última coordenada y acabé en la Tierra.

-Hay que ver que tu padre era un distraído. –se burló Guru Clef.

Marina sólo los observaba en silencio, con la impresión de que estaba pasando algo por alto.

-Yo soy Alatar. –dijo Guru Clef al notar su expresión. –Soy el segundo Ithryn Luin, hermano de Pallando, y por tanto tío de Elanor.

-¿Por qué no le han dicho esto a nadie? –preguntó Marina finalmente saliendo de su estupor.

-Porque nosotros mismos no lo sabíamos. –respondió Elena acercándose a ellos. –Desde que llegué ambos sentimos una conexión pero yo no había recuperado todos mis recuerdos, y él no me había visto desde hacía más de siete siglos.

Marina asintió.

_¿Serías tan amable de dejarme a solas con ella?_ pidió Guru Clef telepáticamente.

_Por supuesto._ respondió ella.

-Bueno Marina yo me retiro. –dijo Elena en voz alta. –Estoy algo cansada y quisiera dormir. Nos vemos mañana tío.

Guru Clef y Marina se limitaron a asentir.

En el momento en que Elena cerró la puerta tras ella Guru Clef volteó a ver a Marina en silencio.

"Es hora." Pensó él.

Marina aún seguía ahí, de pie, en silencio, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

-¿Por qué reaccionaste así? –preguntó Guru Clef, había decidido tentar las cosas antes de declararse.

"¡¿Por qué¡¿Cómo que por qué?!" exclamó Marina mentalmente. "¡¿Qué no es bastante obvio?!"

-No fue nada. –mintió ella tratando de darse la vuelta.

-No me mientas Marina. –pidió Guru Clef tomándola de la barbilla.

Cuando sus miradas se unieron Marina sintió que estaba perdiendo sus fuerzas, no podía, ni quería voltearse.

-Dime¿Estabas celosa? –preguntó Guru Clef con un tinte de picardía.

-¡¿Celosa¿Yo? –preguntó Marina. -¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

Trataba de negarlo, pero sus ojos la delataban.

-Sí, celosa. –afirmó Guru Clef. –Y la verdad yo también lo estaría si encuentro a la persona que más amo en este mundo abrazada a otro.

Marina se quedó estática por un momento, tratando de entender el significado de esas palabras.

-Me moriría de celos si te viera con alguien más. –dijo Guru Clef para disipar sus dudas, mientras pasaba los brazos por la delgada cintura de ella. –Te amo demasiado mi bella sirena.

Marina se había ya sonrojado bastante cuando, sin previo aviso, Guru Clef se inclinó hacia ella y la besó, con ternura y algo de vacilación. Marina sintió que perdía piso, y si no fuera por los brazos que la sostenían en ese momento hubiera caído al suelo.

Finalmente Guru Clef se separó de ella y la miró, esperando una respuesta.

-Yo también te amo Clef, con todo mi corazón. –respondió Marina con ternura.

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron antes de que sus labios volvieran a unirse.

* * *

Mis más profundas disculpas, siento que tuvieran que esperar tanto por este capítulo, aunque al mismo tiempo espero que consideren que ha valido la pena. He de admitir que no me tardé tanto en actualizar por falta de inspiración o de tiempo, sino sencillamente por una falla en mi memoria, olvidé que tenía que actualizar mis fanfics. Esper me perdonen. Con suerte el próximo capi no tardará tanto. Hasta entonces. 


	14. Luz Estelar

**Capítulo 14.- Luz Estelar.**

Elena se levantó de la cama con una gran sonrisa.

"Ya he recuperado casi todos mis recuerdos." Pensó ella mientras se vestía. "Tengo de vuelta a mi tío y a amigos que me aceptan como soy. Soy tan feliz."

De pronto un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Tengo un muy mal presentimiento. –murmuró ella tomando su báculo y saliendo a toda prisa de la recámara.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos se topó con Presea.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Elena.

-Alguien ataca el castillo, con magia. –respondió Presea. –Lucy ya lo sintió y fue a buscar a las demás chicas, yo debo ir por Ráfaga, Caldina y Guru Clef.

-Tú ve por Caldina y Ráfaga, yo voy por mi...por Guru Clef. –respondió Elena, deteniéndose a tiempo antes de decir: mi tío. Aún no era el momento para dar explicaciones.

Presea asintió, no estaba muy segura cómo Elena podía saber donde estaba la habitación del hechicero pero prefería no preguntar.

"Sólo espero que esto no afecte a Marina." Pensó Presea mientras vio a Elena alejarse.

.---.

Elena llegó corriendo y tocó la puerta levemente, no obtuvo respuesta.

-Él ya debe estar despierto. –dijo ella.

_¡Guru Clef¡Guru Clef!_ lo llamó sin tener respuesta. _¡¡Tío Alatar!! _

_¿Por todos los demonios del infierno que quieres tan temprano niña?_ preguntó Guru Clef.

_¿Temprano? Si ya hace horas que amaneció._ dijo ella. _Pero de todos modos, eso no es lo importante. _

_¿Entonces? _

_¡¿Acaso no sientes que están atacando el castillo?! _

Adentro Guru Clef se concentró, en efecto podía sentir la magia de algún hechicero atacar el castillo cada vez más fuerte.

"¿Por qué justo hoy?" se preguntó Guru Clef.

Estaba aún recostado en la cama. A su lado estaba Marina, había pasado ahí la noche después de estar platicando. (No vayan a pensar mal, sólo estuvieron platicando y luego ella se quedó dormida en sus brazos).

"Parece un ángel." Pensó Guru Clef. "Mi ángel."

Con un poco de pena por tener que despertarla Guru Clef le sacudió ligeramente el hombro.

-Marina, mi amor. –la llamó Guru Clef.

-Mmm...¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella abriendo los ojos lentamente. -¿Clef¿Qué ocurre?

-Siento despertarte preciosa pero tal parece que alguien eligió justo este momento para atacar el castillo.

-Ash...¿Por qué justo ahorita? –preguntó Marina bostezando.

Lentamente se levantó, se dirigió al baño de Guru Clef para lavarse la cara y arreglarse el cabello. Cuando salió vio que Elena ya había entrado.

-Toma. –le dijo Elena ofreciéndole un cambio de ropa.

-Gracias. –dijo Marina y volvió a entrar al baño a cambiarse.

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Elena a su tío con una ceja alzada.

-Todo está de maravilla. –respondió Guru Clef.

-Me alegra. –dijo Elena con sinceridad.

En ese momento salió Marina con una falda negra hasta las rodillas y una blusa azul turquesa de cuello alto.

-Te ves hermosa. –le dijo Guru Clef dándole un ligero beso.

-Vamos, ya tendrán mucho tiempo para eso después. –dijo Elena. –Ahora tenemos que deshacernos de quien quiera que fue lo bastante inoportuno para aparecerse justo ahora.

Marina se sonrojó un poco a la vez que asentía.

Los tres salieron rápidamente con rumbo a las puertas del castillo.

.---.

Una vez afuera Guru Clef se adelantó para poner un escudo mágico a la entrada del palacio, mientras Marina y Elena iban detrás de él.

-Elena. –llamó Marina.

-¿Sí? –preguntó Elena.

-Tú fuiste quien aumentó los poderes de Anaís. ¿Verdad? –dijo Marina.

-Sí. –dijo Elena, y previendo lo que ella deseaba agregó: -¿Deseas que haga lo mismo contigo?

-Si fuera posible, sí. –respondió Elena.

-A Anaís lo único que le hice fue darle un empujoncito para que llegara al nivel de Ángel. –explicó Elena. –Así como Lucy se convirtió en Dama, tú tienes algo diferente. ¿Algo que te gustaría ser?

-Hechicera. –respondió Marina pensando en Guru Clef.

Elena imaginaba a que se debía su deseo y sonrió.

-La verdad es que aún no tengo suficiente fuerza para convertirte en una hechicera. –dijo Elena a una decepcionada Marina. –Por ahora lo que puedo hacer es aumentar tu campo de magia, para que tu rango de poder sea mayor, tendrás más variedad de hechizos a tu disposición.

-Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Marina.

-Bien. –dijo Elena.

Se concentró por un momento, con los ojos cerrados, mientras la Silme en su cuello resplandecía, un brillo azulado se desprendió de la joya para entrar en el cuerpo de Marina.

-No me siento diferente. –dijo Marina viéndose a si misma.

-Ahora no. –dijo Elena. –Pero lo sentirás cuando quieras usar magia.

Marina asintió, conforme.

-¿Quién eres y qué deseas aquí? –preguntó Guru Clef en ese momento.

A la entrada del palacio se encontraba un hombre de blanco cubierto por un manto de hilos grises y con un báculo negro en la mano.

-Yo reconozco ese báculo. –dijo Elena caminando hacia el frente. –Ánimas benditas...

-¿Qué? –preguntaron Marina y Guru Clef detrás de ella.

-Es Cúrunir. –respondió Elena casi sin poder creerlo.

-Cúrunir. –repitió Guru Clef casi espantado.

-Saruman, -dijo Marina, sabía que ambos nombres eran de la misma persona.

En ese momento el encapuchado alzó el báculo, provocando algo parecido a una onda de choque que hizo caer a todos al suelo.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto Saruman? –preguntó Elena levantándose con cuidado.

-No tengo por qué responderle a una inútil elfa. –replicó Saruman.

-Ya veremos lo de inútil. –dijo Elena.

Ella alzó el báculo, imitando la onda de choque, lanzando a Saruman un par de metros hacia atrás y despojándolo de su capa.

-No me retes niña, no sabes cuanto poder tengo. –dijo Saruman contraatacando.

-¡Cápsula de Aire! –se protegió Elena.

Pero fue inútil, el ataque la lanzó contra un muro, con una fea herida en el brazo.

-¡Elena! –exclamó Marina corriendo hacia ella.

-Maldito¿Cómo te atreves... –comenzó Guru Clef.

Y fue en ese momento que Saruman se percató de él.

-Nunca me imaginé que después de tantos años siguieras aquí. –dijo Saruman.

Guru Clef se dio cuenta que Saruman lo había reconocido.

-No tengo tiempo. –dijo Saruman y lanzó otro ataque contra las chicas.

-¡Escudo protector! –exclamó Guru Clef, su escudo si resistió la embestida, pero apenas.

-Así que resultaste tener la misma debilidad que tu hermano. –dijo Saruman. –Aprecio por unas malditas mujeres.

-Esa debilidad se llama amor. –replicó Guru Clef.

-Esa debilidad fue lo que le provocó la destrucción a Pallando. –dijo Saruman. –Pudo tenerlo todo, poder, gloria, fuerza, pero prefirió pasar su corta vida al lado de una maldita elfa.

En ese momento salieron los demás del palacio, notando la pelea verbal que sostenían Guru Clef y Saruman.

-¡Curación Divina! –exclamó Anaís dirigiéndose a Elena.

Pero Elena no se puso de pie, su mente estaba inundada de imágenes, al principio difusas, pero más claras a cada instante.

Saruman aprovechó la distracción de los demás para atacar más fuerte.

-No lo harás. –dijo Anaís dando un paso al frente, de inmediato sus ropas cambiaron a las de Ángel y ella empezó a flotar. -¡Escudo Etéreo!

Un escudo se formó alrededor de ellos, repeliendo el ataque del hechicero.

-No podrás contra todos nosotros. –dijo Marina con seguridad, mientras buscaba dentro de sí la nueva magia, y la encontró: -¡Tormenta de granizo!

El hechizo, muy parecido a lo que Saruman provocara en Caradharas, tomó a todos por sorpresa.

-Me subestimas niña, no sabes de lo que soy capaz. –dijo Saruman imitando su ataque, pero más poderoso.

Las Guerreras Mágicas y los cefirianos empezaron a congelarse.

-¡Llamarada Infernal! –gritó Lucy.

Al instante quedó ataviada como Dama de Céfiro, a su alrededor apareció un fuego mágico que desapareció el hielo y la nieve en segundos.

-¡Ráfaga Cortante! –atacó Anaís antes de que Saruman pudiera recuperarse.

Saruman resultó con algunas heridas, pero nada grave.

-Ya me tienen harto, son unas molestias. –dijo Saruman.

Con un movimiento de su báculo Anaís, Paris, Latis, Lucy, Caldina, Ráfaga y Presea fueron lanzados contra un muro y encadenados a él.

-¡Déjalos libres! –gritó Marina desesperada.

-Mejor ve tú con ellos. –dijo Saruman con sorna y repitió el ataque.

-¡Escudo protector! –volvió a usar Guru Clef.

-¡Burbuja protectora! –se defendió Marina al mismo tiempo.

El escudo doble los mantuvo a salvo, aunque Marina cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Fue entonces que ella vio a Elena, también en el suelo.

-Elena, Elena reacciona, reacciona por favor. –insistía Marina con preocupación, tratando de despertar a la hechicera.

Anaís y Lucy voltearon a verse sin entender. Después de lo que Marina les había dicho hacía poco¿Cómo era que ahora se preocupaba tanto por Elena?

-Me desharé de todos ustedes. –decía Saruman. –Como me deshice de las demás molestias hace más de doscientos años.

Esas palabras parecieron hacer reaccionar a Elena, quien en ese momento abrió los ojos.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Marina ayudando a Elena a levantarse.

-¡Tú maldito bastardo, tú asesinaste a mis padres! –gritó Elena enfurecida dirigiéndose contra Saruman.

Saruman sólo se burló de ella y la volvió a atacar, más fuerte esta vez.

-No de nuevo. –dijo Elena con voz más profunda que antes.

Un aura plateada la envolvió, desvaneciendo el ataque de Saruman al mero contacto. El aura provocó que los demás tuvieran que cerrar los ojos. Cuando la luz redujo su potencia Elena se había transformado. Era un poco más alta, con mayor porte y elegancia, sus facciones se afinaron y sus ojos se veían aún más profundos que antes, su largo cabello suelto llegaba casi hasta el suelo, y llevaba un vestido blanco de cuello redondo con bordados dorados que llegaba al suelo y se arrastraba, así como mangas largas y transparentes de campana, iba descalza. El báculo de ella se había vuelto más estilizado, y tenía la Silme clavada en la punta.

-Así que finalmente has despertado. –dijo Saruman tratando de ocultar su ansiedad. –Princesa Elanor.

(Desde ahora y mientras dure su transformación en su verdadera imagen le llamaré Elanor).

-Esto es precisamente lo que tú has querido evitar. –dijo Elanor con seriedad. –Por eso enviaste a todas tus criaturas oscuras a atacarnos. Desde que me viste viva en Isengard temiste que el día llegaría en que yo recuperaría todos mis recuerdos y mi poder, el día en que yo cobraría mi venganza.

-¡Tú deberías estar muerta! –exclamó Saruman. –Debiste haber muerto el día en que los ejércitos de Angband atacaron el Bosque de las Joyas.

-Yo siempre supe que tú no eras de fiar. –dijo Elanor. –Pero mi padre era demasiado bueno y confió en ti. Y tú lo traicionaste. Él te reveló la entrada a nuestro bosque mágico y tú te aprovechaste para atacarnos. ¡Miles murieron por tu culpa!

-¡La que debió morir fuiste tú!

-Quizás. Pero sobreviví. En el cuerpo de una niña fui enviada a la Tierra del Futuro, criada como una niña normal aprendí lo que era una familia, lo que era el amor de una casa, y sin embargo siempre supe que no encajaba. Cuando llegué a Lothlórien empecé a recordarlo todo, pero no fue hasta ahora que recordé todo el daño que tú nos hiciste. Fue por ti que yo no tuve la oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con mi familia, de ayudar a mis padres.

-Tus padres eran unos insolentes, se atrevieron a decir que su hija un día sería más poderosa que yo.

-Siempre fuiste muy orgulloso. Y aún ahora temes que lo que mi madre predijo sea verdad, que yo sea más poderosa que tú.

-Eso es imposible.

Saruman la atacó, y ella respondió de igual manera, ambos ataques impactaron y se rechazaron, provocando una fuerte sacudida en todo Céfiro.

Mientras esto ocurría Guru Clef y Marina liberaban a los demás de las cadenas.

-Curación Divina. –murmuró Anaís aún con su atuendo de ángel.

Lucy seguía portando la corona, aunque no estaba muy segura de si debía o no intervenir.

-Sabes que esto no tiene que terminar así. –dijo Saruman con calma. –Únete a mí, yo te ayudaré a que tu poder llegue a niveles inimaginables. Juntos, tú y yo gobernaremos el universo entero.

-Sabes que no puedo hacer eso, yo no traicionaría a mis amigos. –dijo Elanor con calma.

-¿Y quién dice que ellos son tus amigos? –preguntó Saruman. –No te conocen como yo te conozco, no saben todo lo que tú has sufrido, no pueden entenderte.

-¿Y tú si? –preguntó Elanor bajando el báculo lentamente.

-Claro que sí. Yo te entiendo. Comprendo lo que es ser rechazado por gente que no piensa igual que nosotros, que no entiende lo terrible que es la soledad. Entre los dos podemos lograr grandes cosas.

Elanor se relajó y poco a poco se fue acercando a él. ¡Realmente parecía estar considerando la oferta de él!

-¿Está loca? –preguntó Paris.

-Yo siempre supe que no era de fiar. –murmuró Latis entre dientes.

-Hay que detenerla. –dijo Guru Clef acercándose a ella con aprensión.

-Calma. –lo detuvo Marina.

-Pero... –comenzó Guru Clef.

-¿Confías en ella? –preguntó Marina.

Guru Clef asintió y se detuvo. Rezando a todos los Valares porque su sobrina supiera lo que hacía.

Elanor se fue caminando hacia Saruman, hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-Sí, ven conmigo. Únete a mí. –decía Saruman con ojos viciosos. –Juntos seremos invencibles.

-Eso nunca. –dijo Elanor. -¡Lluvia de Estrellas!

El ataque tomó desprevenido a Saruman, arrojándolo varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Sujétalo Marina! –gritó Elanor.

-Sí. –asintió Marina corriendo hacia ella. -¡Espadas de hielo!

El ataque clavó a Saruman a una muralla.

-Maldita... –murmuró Saruman a Elanor al verla acercarse.

-Tú ya deberías saber, que yo nunca traicionaré a aquellos que amo, ni la memoria de mis padres a quienes tú mataste. –dijo Elanor. –Eres una persona vil y malvada y yo jamás querría estar a tu lado, antes moriría mil muertes que ayudarte.

-Eso se puede arreglar. –dijo Saruman. –Sólo necesitó soltarme.

-No podrás hacerlo. –le dijo Elanor. –Éste hielo no se derretirá a menos que la voluntad de quien lo conjuró decaiga, -volteó a ver a Marina un instante. –Y ella tiene bastante fuerza de voluntad.

Marina sonrió con satisfacción.

-Dices que las mujeres fueron la perdición de Pallando. –dijo Guru Clef pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de Marina. –Más bien fueron su fuerza.

-Aún así, nunca podrán derrotarme. –dijo Saruman. –Mi magia es mucho más poderosa que la suya.

-¿Y si ya no tuvieras magia? –aventuró Elanor.

Saruman entendió que iba en serio y trató por todos los medios de liberarse.

-Marina. –llamó Elanor. -¿Sostienes lo que me dijiste hace un momento?

-Sí. –respondió Marina.

-Bien. –dijo ella. Se concentró. –Luz de Vilya apoya en este día y a ésta hora. Aquel que yace frente a mí, que posee poderes que no merece, permíteme removerlos y otorgárselos a aquel que haga buen uso de ellos.

Ella soltó el báculo, que se quedó estático a su lado, y puso ambas manos sobre el pecho de Saruman. La magia empezó a fluir del cuerpo del hechicero y hacia ella, formando una esfera de luz en sus manos.

-No puedes hacer eso, no puedes. –insistía Saruman, debilitándose.

-Mírame. –replicó Elanor.

Ella se separó de Saruman y con la luz aún en sus manos se dirigió a Marina.

-Marina... –comenzó Guru Clef.

-Calma Clef. –dijo Marina con una sonrisa. –Yo confío en ella.

-Ella es quien yo escojo para hechicera. Que los Valares la acepten y la bendigan. –pidió Elanor mirando al cielo.

La luz plateada se traspasó al cuerpo de Marina. Ella quedó ataviada con una túnica azul en varios tonos cruzada sobre un solo hombro, en su mano conservaba la joya azul del guante, sólo que parecía que estuviera engarzada en su piel, y sostenía un báculo plateado con un dragón enroscado alrededor y coronado por un zafiro.

Marina se vio a si misma satisfecha.

-¿Cómo puedes...¿Cómo te atreves? –dijo Saruman furioso. –Entregarle mi poder a una maldita mortal.

-Cualquier mortal merece esa magia más que tú Saruman. –espetó Elanor.

Guru Clef no sabía que decir, estaba maravillado con la situación.

-Yo aún no estoy derrotado. –dijo Saruman, sus ojos se tornaron negros. –El gran Sauron confió en mí antes de desaparecer. Yo los destruiré.

En es momento su báculo empezó a brillar, notaron la joya que llevaba engarzada.

-¡Por Éru! –exclamó Elanor espantada.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Guru Clef.

-¡Hay otra Silme! –exclamó Elanor sorprendida.

-Así es. –dijo Saruman soltándose de su prisión de hielo. –Las tres Silmes, la de Narya, Nenya y Vilya, hechas con los tres anillos élficos. Y la cuarta, hecha con el poder del Anillo Único.

-¡No puede ser! –exclamaron Elanor y Guru Clef al mismo tiempo.

-No me puedes despojar de éste poder. –dijo Saruman con satisfacción. –Y por lo tanto no podrás derrotarme.

-El mismo Sauron no pudo destruirme cuando crucé Mordor caminando y llevando conmigo a dos hobbits, uno de ellos portador del Anillo. –dijo Elanor con orgullo. -¿Crees que tú que el mero recuerdo de ese anillo me destruirá? Estás muy equivocado.

Pero Saruman sólo rió, una oscuridad que nacía de su báculo empezó a extenderse por todo Céfiro.

-¡Lucy¡Anaís! –exclamó Marina.

Sus amigas entendieron.

Anaís de inmediato se elevó con sus alas.

-¡Escudo Etéreo! –se protegió a sí misma y a todos en el palacio.

Lucy empezó a flotar, el rostro hacia el cielo y su corona resplandeciendo.

-¡Luz de Aurora! –gritó ella.

La luz que surgía de ella empezó a contrarrestar la oscuridad.

Vario monstruos que se habían atrevido a salir con la oscuridad fueron de inmediato destruidos entre Presea, Caldina, Ráfaga, Latis, Paris y Ascot.

-Ya te lo dijimos. –dijo Marina alzando el báculo. –No puedes con nosotros.

-Nunca te permitiremos dominar Céfiro. –dijo Guru Clef con firmeza, también alzando el báculo.

-No tienen nada para derrotarme. –dijo Saruman.

-Yo creo que sí. –dijo Elanor.

Clavó el báculo en el suelo frente a ella, y con las manos en el pecho se preparó para recitar su hechizo más poderoso.

-La Luz Estelar. –dijo Guru Clef.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Marina.

-Es el último hechizo que creó en el Bosque de las Joyas. –dijo Guru Clef. –Llevaba poco tiempo de practicarlo cuando yo me tuve que marchar.

-¿Quieres decir que planea derrotar a Sauron y toda su oscuridad con un hechizo que no ha probado en años? –preguntó Marina espantada.

Guru Clef asintió.

-No podrá sola. –dijo Marina.

Elanor ya empezaba a formar una esfera de luz plateada entre sus manos y su pecho.

Marina sostuvo el báculo frente a ella con ambas manos, concentrándose.

Guru Clef entendió y decidió ayudar él también.

-Luz de Eärendil, ilumina mi camino y enciende la luz de la esperanza en este sitio. Hoy yo te pido tu apoyo y consejo. ¡Sila Elen! –recitó Elanor.

La luz plateada en sus manos tomó forma de estrella y salió disparada contra Saruman.

-Ceres, Dios Dragón, Guardián del Mar, yo invoco tu auxilio. –llamó Marina. –Que toda tu furia y tu energía socorra hoy a la hechicera que ha decidido salvar a Céfiro.

El zafiro de su báculo se encendió y mandó un rayo de luz que fortaleció el hechizo de Elanor.

-Fuerza de Céfiro. –invocó Guru Clef. –Auxilia a aquellas que luchan por ti.

En el cabezal de su báculo se concentró toda la magia que reunió él del propio planeta y que reforzó aún más el hechizo de las chicas.

Finalmente la estrella de luz impactó contra Saruman. Haciéndolo desaparecer por completo.

Un segundo después Marina y Elanor cayeron al suelo.

* * *

¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, no fue fácil arreglar toda ésta batalla, considerando todo el poder que había de por medio. Y un poco más de romance para Marina y GuruClef, esos dos definitivamente son mi pareja favorita.

Si están interesados en un pequeño adelanto: en el próximo capi sabremos un poco más de la familia de Elanor, y el pasado de sus padres. Y algo muy importante, podrán haber derrotado a Saruman, pero ésta historia todavía no se acaba. Aún falta lo mejor por venir. Espero sigan aquí hasta el final.


	15. Familia

**Capítulo 15.- Familia.**

Cuando Elanor abrió los ojos se vio de pie en la orilla de lo parecía una amplia sala.

-¿Dónde estoy? –preguntó ella a nadie en particular.

Aún conservaba su aspecto verdadero, el de la princesa Elanor.

Entonces notó que no estaba sola.

-Así que tú también estás aquí. –dijo Elanor al notar a Saruman, inconsciente, a su lado.

De pronto lo que parecía un elfo joven la vio y salió corriendo.

En otra parte de ese lugar una figura masculina muy elegante se encontraba sentado en una silla, observando un jardín a lo lejos.

-¡Mi señor! –exclamó el elfo joven entrando.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó el otro.

-Mi señor Mandos, tenemos dos recién llegados. Magos, un hombre y una joven. –describió el elfo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –preguntó Mandos. –Es normal que lleguen.

-Sí mi señor, excepto porque ella no está muerta... –explicó el joven.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamó Mandos sorprendido.

"¿Ella?" pensó él analizando las posibilidades. "Es imposible. ¿Será que Nienna tenía razón? Debe ser."

-Maren, ve al jardín de mi hermano y dile que me mande a las dos personas de las que hablamos hace un tiempo. Él sabrá quienes son. –indicó Mandos.

-Sí mi señor. –dijo el elfo y salió inmediatamente.

-Mientras tanto yo iré a atender a nuestros inesperados invitados. –se dijo Mandos.

Salió caminando y recorrió un espacio hasta poder divisar a los recién llegados.

"Cúrunir..." se dijo Mandos sorprendido. "No lo esperaba tan pronto. Y ella..."

Se detuvo a ver a la elfa, tan joven, tan hermosa, el báculo que portaba demostraba que era hechicera, y sus finas ropas denotaban su estatus; además él podía notar en su aura que ella no estaba muerta.

"Nunca imaginé que ella sería aquella de quien hablaban las profecías." Pensó Mandos mientras se acercaba a ella. "La única no-muerta capaz de entrar a la Sala de Mandos."

Elanor se percató del aura de él y volteó a verlo.

-Aiya(Salve) Námo, Amo y Señor de la Sala de Mandos. –dijo Elanor respetuosamente a la vez que hacia una reverencia.

-¿Quién sois vos y qué hacéis en mis dominios si no estáis muerta? –preguntó Mandos con firmeza.

-Soy la portadora de la primera Silme, la Luz de Vilya, Elanor, hija del Ístari, Ithryn Eryn, Pallando, y la Flor del Crepúsculo, Lothuial, los Reyes del Bosque de las Joyas. –recitó Elanor.

-Así que vos sois la Princesa Elanor. –dijo Mandos.

-No porto un título que no poseo. –replicó Elanor. –Puesto que el Bosque de las Joyas hace mucho que no existe, y yo no me he ceñido una corona desde hace años.

-Aún sin reino y sin corona, la sangre de los Reyes corre por vuestras venas. –insistió Mandos. –Pero eso no explica qué hacéis aquí.

-Vengo a escoltar al Sr. Cúrunir. –explicó Elanor con seriedad.

-Cierto, tampoco lo esperaba a él aquí tan pronto. –admitió Mandos.

-Y no lo hubierais tenido aquí por otro tiempo si él no hubiera decidido atacar a unos buenos amigos míos. –explicó Elanor. –Me vi obligada a actuar y provocar nuestra visita aquí.

-Estoy seguro que Manwë, y Varda se encargarán de juzgar los actos cometidos por este Maiar. –dijo Mandos viendo de reojo a Cúrunir.

Él, al igual que casi todos en Valinor, tenía pleno conocimiento de los crímenes cometidos por Cúrunir, o como se le conocía en Arda: Saruman; sobre todo después de que había visto a Olórin (Gandalf) unos años atrás.

-Sé que puedo confiar en vos, por eso debo retirarme. –dijo Elanor con una inclinación.

-¿No piensas saludarnos antes? –preguntó una voz.

Elanor volteó de golpe al oír la voz, ni siquiera necesitó pensar para reconocer a quien había hablado...

-¡Mamá! –exclamó, olvidándose de todo porte y lanzándose a los brazos abiertos de su madre. Llorando sin dejar de abrazarla. –Mamá...mamá...

-Mi niña, mi pequeña flor... –murmuró su madre, Lothuial, abrazándola fuertemente y sollozando.

Elanor siguió llorando un buen rato.

-¡Papá! –exclamó ella jalando a su padre, Pallando, al abrazo.

Mandos (o Namó, como prefieran), esperó varios minutos hasta que el llanto se calmó y la familia volteó a verlo.

-¿Cómo es esto posible? –preguntó Elanor finalmente.

-Hace tiempo Vairë la tejedora hizo una profecía, acerca de una no-muerta que sería capaz de entrar en ésta Sala. Esa eres tú. –explicó Mandos. –Además de que hace poco tiempo mi hermana Nienna mencionó que un día vendrías y querrías ver a tus padres.

-Gracias, muchas gracias. –dijo Elanor con una inclinación.

-Nos da tanto gusto ver que estás bien hija. –dijo Lothuial con una sonrisa.

-Así es, mi pequeña flor, mi princesita. –dijo Pallando dándole un beso en la frente.

Fue en ese momento que Pallando notó al que alguna vez fuera el líder de su Orden, inconsciente a un lado.

-¿Qué hace Cúrunir aquí? –preguntó Pallando.

-Me vi obligada a adelantar su regreso a Valinor después de que casi mata a mi tío Alatar y unos buenos amigos. –explicó Elanor.

Lothuial negó con la cabeza, desaprobando por completo lo hecho por el Mago Blanco, algo que ella había previsto desde hacía ya un buen tiempo.

-Sí... –dijo Pallando, y fue entonces que repasó las palabras de su hija. -¡¿Dijiste Alatar?!

Elanor asintió con una sonrisa.

-¡¿Viste a mi hermano?! –exclamó Pallando encantado.

-Sí lo vi. –respondió Elanor. –Sigue viviendo en ese mundo donde lo mandaron hace siglos, se llama Céfiro, usa el nombre de Guru Clef, es el máximo hechicero de ese lugar y acaba de conseguirse una novia que es unos 15,00 años menor que él.

(Nota: Según los libros de Tolkien los Ístaris, como Gandalf, Saruman, Radagast, Pallando y Alatar, están vivos desde la creación del Mundo, lo cual sería desde hace mucho más de 15,000 años; pero por lo mismo que no sé la fecha exacta lo dejo en esa cantidad).

-A eso se le llama loco. –dijo Pallando riendo.

-A eso se le llama amor querido. –contradijo Lothuial.

-Sí, bueno, y esa mujer ¿Es mortal? –preguntó Pallando.

-Era. –respondió Elanor.

Esto llamó la atención de todos, hasta de Mandos.

-En Céfiro todos son mortales, aunque su vida es de aprox. Mil años. –explicó Elanor. –La chica en cuestión es de Mundo Místico, el mundo donde yo he estado los últimos años. Llegó a Céfiro tiempo atrás con dos amigas, y después de varias aventuras obtuvieron las tres títulos y puestos que las convirtieron en habitantes de Céfiro.

-Eso no explica mucho. –dijo Pallando.

-La chica en cuestión se llama Marina Ryuuzaki. –explicó Elena. –La Guerrera Mágica del Agua, y desde hoy hechicera; podrías incluso considerarla Ístari, siendo que lleva la magia que, como ya habrás notado, le falta a Cúrunir.

Esto dejó a Pallando boquiabierto. Para que su hija hubiera podido hacer una transferencia de poderes significaba que realmente era muy, pero muy, poderosa.

-Yo siempre supe que un día tú te volverías la hechicera más poderosa. –dijo Lothuial con orgullo.

-No soy la más poderosa. –contradijo Elanor. –Ese es mi tío. Además, yo aún soy inmadura, apenas hace poco tiempo que recuperé mi verdadera apariencia física y pude usar al 100 mi magia, pero hasta antes de eso aparentaba ser una humana de dieciocho años, y no tenía ninguna intención de cambiar. Me falta madurez y muchas otras cosas antes de ser la hechicera más poderosa.

-Yo no me estaba refiriendo a poder. –dijo Lothuial con una mirada tranquila, como aquella que sabe algo que los demás ignoran.

Pallando y Elanor voltearon a verse, realmente ninguno de los dos entendía por completo el significado de las palabras de la Reina Elfa, pero también sabían que no valía la pena preguntar, la verdad se les revelaría por si sola cuando el momento llegara.

-No quisiera interrumpirlos. –dijo Mandos de pronto. –Pero si vuestra hija no regresa pronto a su Universo y cuerpo podría tener problemas.

Pallando asintió.

-Sólo una cosa hija mía. –dijo Lothuial. –Cuando llegue el día de partir de tu hogar, cuando sientas que la vida te quiere llevar a dos lugares distintos recuerda que aunque nosotros ya no estemos más a tu lado, nunca te dejaremos del todo, y estaremos muy orgullosos de ti, donde quiera que vayas.

Esas palabras confundieron a Elanor, pero no preguntó, sabía que tarde o temprano encontraría la respuesta.

-Buena suerte hija mía. Salúdame a Alatar. –dijo Pallando besando a Elanor en la frente.

-Cuídate mucho mi amor, y sé feliz. –dijo Lothuial besando ambas mejillas de su hija.

Elena asintió a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a desaparecer.

"¿Cómo puedo ser feliz cuando siento que me falta una parte de mí?" se preguntó Elanor.

-Él aún está ahí, esperando por ti. –se alcanzó a escuchar a Lothuial.

Y ésta vez Elanor no tuvo problemas para saber de quien hablaba. Era muy obvio.

-Namárië(Adiós)... –exclamó Elanor al desaparecer.

-Namárië Elanor...pequeña flor. –sus padres murmuraron.

Y ella desapareció.

**OoO**

Cuando Elanor abrió los ojos notó que se encontraba recostada en el sofá de la Sala de Juntas otra vez. A su lado se encontraba sentada Marina, sonriendo.

-Clef, ya despertó. –dijo Marina en voz alta.

Guru Clef de inmediato se dirigió a ambas mujeres.

-Por fin despiertas. –dijo Guru Clef a modo de reclamo.

-Un gusto volver a verte a ti también. –dijo Elanor con sarcasmo.

Marina dejó salir una risita.

-¿Cómo estás? –preguntó Elanor turnando su atención a Marina.

-Bien, algo cansada nada más pero Clef dice que eso es normal, mientras mi cuerpo se acostumbra al poder de hechicera que ahora poseo. –dijo Marina.

Ella ya no llevaba las ropas de hechicera ni el báculo. Pero podían distinguir que en su guante, como flotando dentro de la joya, se encontraba el zafiro que coronaba su báculo.

Elena asintió a la vez que se enderezaba.

-Por cierto. –dijo ella volteando a ver a Guru Clef. –Mi papá te manda saludar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pallando?! –exclamó Guru Clef sorprendido.

-Sí, no creo tener otro padre. –replicó Elanor con una mueca de gracia.

Ante esto tanto ella como Marina soltaron la carcajada.

-Espera... –dijo Guru Clef analizando las cosas. –Si me dices eso significa que hablaste con tus padres, y eso significa que... ¡¿Estuviste en la Sala de Mandos?!

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron al mismo tiempo todos los demás que sabían de lo que se estaba hablando (las chicas que ya habían leído los libros de Tolkien).

-Ehm...sí. –dijo Elanor con calma. –Tenía que ir a asegurarme que Cúrunir no se nos escapaba por ahí, y que allá en Valinor estuvieran bien enterados de todo lo que ha hecho.

Guru Clef asintió.

-¿Y qué pasó allá? –preguntó Marina. -¿Cómo están tus padres?

-De maravilla. –respondió Elanor. –Aunque no hablamos mucho, se tranquilizaron al saber que las cosas iban bien, les hablé un poco de éste lugar, de ti.

-¿De mí? –preguntó Marina sorprendida.

-Sí. –respondió Elanor como si nada. –Después de todo mi papá tenía derecho a saber que va a tener una cuñada varios miles de años menor.

Marina se sonrojó un poco.

-Eso es lo curioso. –dijo Elanor pensando las cosas. –Vas a ser mi tía y eres menor que yo.

Ambas mujeres rieron bastante.

Mientras el resto las observaba extrañados.

"Esto es tan extraño." Pensó Lucy. "La manera en que esas dos se llevan, cualquiera diría que son mejores amigas y no rivales de amores."

"Actúan como si fueran hermanas o algo así." Pensó Anaís.

"¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de sus padres y Marina su tía?" se preguntaba Paris.

-¿Les molestaría dejar de hablar de nosotras? –preguntó Elanor.

-¡¿Lees la mente?! –exclamó Caldina espantada.

-No, y no tengo intención de hacerlo, pero me están zumbando los oídos. –dijo Elanor.

(Nota: En mi país, donde yo vivo, cuando sabemos, o creemos que alguien está hablando de nosotros –no importa si bien o mal–, decimos que nos están zumbando los oídos)

-Pues yo sugeriría que uno de ustedes dos explique lo que está pasando aquí antes que ellos empiecen a hacer conjeturas. –dijo Marina.

Guru Clef abrió la boca para decir algo pero...

-Yo lo haré. –interrumpió Elanor. –Tú siempre complicas demasiado las cosas.

Marina dejó ir una risita, pero una mirada de Guru Clef la hizo recuperar la compostura.

-Veamos. –dijo Elanor. –La historia es muy larga de explicar, siendo que son varios miles de años, pero...

-¿Ahora quién está complicando las cosas? –se burló de ella Guru Clef.

-Bueno, para resumir las cosas. –explicó Elanor. –Mi nombre es Elanor, Ithryn Loth, Hechicera de las Flores, y princesa del Bosque de las Joyas; mis padres eran la Reina Lothuial, elfa, y el Rey Pallando, Ithryn Eryn, Hechicero del Bosque y cuarto Ístari.

-¿Si tu padre era Pallando, no tendrías un tío? –preguntó Anaís repasando mentalmente lo leído en los libros.

-Exacto. –dijo Elanor. –Mi tío Alatar. A él no se le menciona mucho en los libros porque fue enviado por los Valares a otro Mundo mucho antes del periodo que se menciona en los libros. Él era mi tío favorito, quien me enseñó todo lo que sé de magia, me dolió mucho que se fuera, y en un acto inmaduro me hechicé a mi misma para volver a verme como una niña, hechizo que después no pude revertir.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Presea.

-Porque en el cuerpo de niña no tenía suficiente magia para realizar el contra-hechizo. –explicó Elanor.

-Si tu padre era hechicero, ¿Por qué no rompió él el hechizo? –preguntó Latis.

-Porque esa es la clase de hechizos que sólo pueden ser rotos por la persona que los puso en primer lugar. –explicó Elanor.

-¿Qué pasó después? –preguntó Caldina, sabiendo que había más.

-Siglos después Cúrunir, o Saruman, y su ejército de Angband atacaron el Bosque de las Joyas y arrasaron con todo. –explicó Elanor. –Mi padre trató de enviarme al universo donde los Valares enviaran a mi tío Alatar tiempo atrás pero entre las prisas y el peligro erró en el último número. Fue por eso que acabé en la Tierra, en Inglaterra. Con la figura de una niña de nueve años pese a tener cientos, y con la memoria borrada. Después sucedió todo lo que ya os he contado.

-Estamos pasando algo por alto. –dijo Paris.

-¿A qué universo te quería enviar tu padre? –preguntó Ascot.

-A este. –respondió Elanor.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron prácticamente todos, menos Marina y Guru Clef.

-¿Quién es tu tío? –preguntó Lucy casi temiendo la respuesta.

-Creí que sería bastante obvio. –dijo Elanor sonriendo.

Esto hizo que Lucy confirmara sus sospechas y volteara hacia el otro lado de la mesa donde se habían sentado.

-Sí Lucy, soy yo. –afirmó Guru Clef.

-¡¿Qué?! –exclamaron nuevamente casi todos.

Marina simplemente sonreía ante las reacciones de sus amigos.

-¿Tú ya sabías esto? –preguntó Anaís.

Marina asintió.

-¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó Caldina en tono acusador.

-A decir verdad apenas desde anoche. –respondió Marina con sinceridad. –Fui a buscar a Clef para platicar y lo encontré abrazado a Elena, ellos me explicaron entonces su situación.

-¿Y por qué no se nos dijo nada a nosotros? –preguntó Latis.

-Porque eso fue anoche, y ésta mañana despertamos para encontrar a un hechicero atacando el castillo. –le recordó Guru Clef. –Teníamos que arreglar eso antes de poder sentarnos a dar éstas explicaciones.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? –preguntó Paris a Elanor.

-Como le dije anoche a Marina, yo misma no lo supe hasta que él me llamó por mi verdadero nombre. –respondió Elanor.

-Y yo no lo supe hasta que encontré la flor en el jardín, justo al pie de su balcón. –agregó Guru Clef. –Después de todo hacia siglos que no la veía, ni a ella ni a nadie de mi familia, y la recordaba como es ahora, no como una adolescente.

-Oye que no me veo tan vieja. –dijo Elanor haciéndose la ofendida. –Y de todos modos tú eres mucho mayor que yo.

-Hey! –exclamó Guru Clef, sintiendo que ésta vez el ofendido era él.

Marina no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, seguida de Elanor y Guru Clef.

-¿Entonces anoche hablaste con Guru Clef? –preguntó Lucy. -¿Y...

Marina sabía a dónde estaba dirigiendo su amiga la pregunta, pero no sabía si sería prudente decirlo, y aún así Guru Clef se le adelantó.

-Quiero aprovechar para anunciar. –dijo el hechicero. –Que desde ahora Marina es mi novia.

Esto dejó a las chicas gritando encantadas y a los hombres en shock.

* * *

Espero que a todos les haya gustado éste capi. Ya sé que me tardé en actualizar pero entre más me acerco al final de mi carrera más locas parecen ponerse las cosas. En fin, aquí termina la aventura de Elena y compañía en Céfiro, pero no se equivoquen que a la historia aún le queda una parte...si bien una parte del pasado de Elena se ha resuelto ahora que ha vengado a su pueblo, encontrado a su tío, y visto una vez más a sus padres, aún queda una pieza muy importante...

No olviden dejar review, y los veré en el próximo capi, ésto todavía no se acaba!


	16. El Regreso

**Capítulo 16.- El Regreso**

Al día siguiente todos estaban reunidos desayunando cuando Elanor hizo un anuncio.

-Me marcho. –dijo ella de pronto.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –preguntaron las chicas sorprendidas.

-Sí me marcho, en cuanto termine de desayunar. –respondió Elanor con calma. –Aún tengo que volver a Inglaterra a hablar con mi hermanastro Michel, y después tener todo listo para mi regreso a Arda.

Las palabras de su madre no dejaban de hacer eco en su mente: "Él aún está ahí, esperando por ti."

-Y yo me voy con ella. –agregó Guru Clef.

-¡¿Qué tú qué?! –exclamaron esta vez los chicos.

-Sí, me voy con mi sobrina. –respondió Guru Clef. –No se preocupen que no será permanente, sólo a ver cómo van las cosas por allá, y a ver a Haldir. –volteó a ver a su sobrina. –Dejarle bien claro que si no la cuida se las verá conmigo.

-Tío... –se quejó Elanor. –Ya no soy una niña.

Guru Clef sonrió cariñosamente.

-Siempre tan protector. –halagó Marina. –Esa es una de las tantas cosas que amo de ti.

Guru Clef le sonrió y la besó brevemente en los labios. Lo que dejó realmente sorprendidos a los que lo conocían y sabían que él no acostumbraba dar ese tipo de muestras de afecto, y menos aún en público.

-Tengo una idea. –dijo Elanor de pronto. -¿Por qué no vienen conmigo?

-¿Qué? –preguntó Anaís atragantándose ante lo sorpresivo de la propuesta.

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Lucy emocionada.

-Yo encantada. –dijo Marina de inmediato.

-Sí, lo digo en serio. –dijo Elanor. –Me encantaría que vinieran, las puedo llevar a dar la vuelta en Londres, y después a conocer la Tierra Media. Y ya después mi tío las puede traer de vuelta a Céfiro.

Las chicas voltearon a verse unos segundos, registrando la oferta.

-¿Entonces qué dicen? –preguntó Elanor. -¿Aceptan?

-¡Pues claro! –exclamaron las tres sonrientes.

.--.

Una hora después ya estaban todos listos.

-Bien. –dijo Elanor. –Ahora sólo una cosa más.

Una luz la envolvió y ella volvió a su apariencia de adolescente de dieciocho años y la ropa que llevaba el día que todos la conocieron.

-Ya está. –dijo Elena. -¿Nos vamos?

-¿Por qué volviste a tu apariencia de adolescente? –preguntó Paris.

Los chicos iban con su respectiva pareja.

-Porque si mi hermano me ve con la otra apariencia se muere del susto, y además mis papeles me muestran así como estoy ahora. –explicó Elena.

Los demás ya no preguntaron.

-Debes saber que a partir de que abras el portal el tiempo comenzará a correr de la misma manera en Céfiro y la Tierra, no se detendrá ya más. –agregó Elena volteando a ver a Lucy.

Ella asintió y, después de aparecer su corona, comenzó a recitar una oración para crear el portal.

-Buena suerte. –les deseó Presea.

-Vuelvan pronto. –agregó Ráfaga.

-Y diviértanse. –agregó Caldina.

Todos asintieron y se despidieron, y nadie pareció notar los pocos ánimos de Ascot.

-Adiós...Elena... –murmuró él cuando sabía que ya nadie podía escucharlo.

.--.

Un segundo después Lucy, Latis, Anaís, Paris, Marina, Guru Clef y Elena aparecieron en una parte un poco alejada del mirador de la Torre de Tokio. Lucy de inmediato hizo desaparecer su corona.

-Bien. –dijo ella. –Vamos.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó Paris.

Los hombres seguían a las chicas que sí conocían el lugar.

-A nuestras casas. –replicó Anaís. –Necesitamos ir a ver a nuestras familias, que los conozcan...

-Y definitivamente hablarles de nuestro viajecito a Inglaterra. –agregó Marina. –No creo que el tiempo se pare allá.

-En realidad no pasaría mucho tiempo. –replicó Elena. –Yo estuve allá seis años y aquí apenas pasaron unas horas. El tiempo aquí pasa mucho más lento que en la Tierra Media, y eso es lo que me preocupa.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Guru Clef.

-Para mi han sido bastante sufrimiento éstos tres años. –explicó Elena. –Pero allá ya deben haber pasado casi 71... –suspira tristemente. –Me pregunto si después de tanto tiempo él me sigue esperando.

-Ya verás que sí. –le aseguró Marina comprensivamente. –Tú ten fe.

-Gracias. –le dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

Una vez fuera de la Torre de Tokio se separaron. Las chicas fueron con sus respectivos novios a sus casas. Quedaron que a la mañana siguiente se marcharían a Inglaterra, usarían un hechizo puesto que ninguna tenía dinero para pagar tantos boletos de avión además que para conseguirles papeles de viaje a los cefirianos...

.--.

A la mañana siguiente se reunieron en la casa de Marina, aprovechando que sus papás habían salido. No llevaban maletas, Elena les había asegurado que no las necesitarían.

-Bien, nos vamos a Inglaterra entonces. –dijo Elena y conjuró un hechizo de transporte.

Hubo un breve resplandor y un segundo después se encontraban en la Sala de otra casa.

-¿Cómo sabemos que éste es el lugar correcto? –preguntó Paris temiendo que se hubieran equivocado.

-¡Elena! –exclamó una voz varonil.

-¡Michel! Que gusto me da verte. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa.

-Creo que eso lo confirma. –le dijo Anaís.

-¿Volviste tan pronto de tu viaje a Japón? –preguntó Michel.

-En realidad hermanito para mi han pasado varias semanas desde que me fui. –replicó Elena.

-Pero si aquí apenas han pasado dos dí... –Michel se interrumpió. -¿Otra vez andas viajando entre dimensiones?

-Sí, aunque ésta vez fue un accidente. –respondió Elena. –Y traje a algunos amigos.

Fue entonces que Michel notó a los demás.

-Ellos son Anaís Hououji y su novio Paris, Lucy Shidou y su novio Latis Shields, y Marina Ryuuzaki y su novio Guru Clef. –los presentó Elena.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Michel Nightlight, soy el hermanastro de Elena. –dijo Michel.

Las chicas hicieron una inclinación.

-¿Y ellos son de...? –preguntó Michel.

-Las chicas son de Japón, aunque en realidad las conocí en el otro mundo, de donde son los chicos; Un mundo que se llama Céfiro. –explicó Elena.

Michel asintió, familiarizado con las 'extravagancias' de su 'hermanita'.

-Por tu cara de felicidad deduzco que cumpliste la misión. –dijo Michel.

-Así es. –dijo Elena ampliando su sonrisa. –Al fin podré volver a la Tierra Media.

-¿Y exactamente que fue la misión? –preguntó Michel intrigado.

-Resultó que Saruman no estaba tan derrotado como todos creían, tuvo el poder y las agallas para lanzar ataques a Céfiro, varios. –explicó Elena. –Y entre todos nos hicimos cargo del problema. Además que encontré a una persona viva de mi familia.

-¿Qué yo me morí? –preguntó Michel.

-¡No! –exclamó Elena. –No me refiero a eso.

-Lo sé. –dijo Michel sonriendo. -¿A quién encontraste?

-Al hermano de mi padre. –respondió Elena. –Mi tío Alatar.

-Me gustaría conocerlo. –dijo Michel.

-Lo tienes en frente. –dijo Elena.

-Yo soy Alatar. –dijo Guru Clef dando un paso al frente.

-¿No dijo que era Guru Clef? –preguntó Michel.

-Ese es el nombre con el que me conocen en Céfiro. En realidad soy Alatar, Elanor es mi sobrina. –explicó Guru Clef. –Quiero agradecerle de todo corazón que la haya cuidado todo este tiempo.

Michel asintió, estaba al tanto de que Elanor era el verdadero nombre de su 'hermana'.

-¿Entonces te irás? –dijo Michel, era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

-Sí. –dijo Elena. Le sonrió tiernamente. –Tú sabes que yo no pertenezco aquí. Tú me has cuidado, te lo agradezco, te quiero muchísimo, pero ahora sé que nunca podré ser feliz en un mundo al que no pertenezco. Tú tienes a Valeria, -Elena cerró los ojos un momento, concentrándose. –Y puedo ver que ambos serán muy felices juntos, el amor que se tienen los mantendrá unidos sin importar los obstáculos que se les puedan poner en frente.

-Y tú tienes que ir a buscar a tu propio amor. –dedujo Michel.

-Cometí un error al dejarlo hace años. –dijo Elena con melancolía y arrepentimiento. –Y espero aún tener tiempo para enmendarlo.

Michel asintió.

-Me iré en dos días. –agregó Elena.

Michel asintió.

.--.

Ese día y el siguiente Elena los llevó a varios lugares de Londres, a que conocieran; las chicas compraron cosas con algo de dinero que llevaban, y se divirtieron muchísimo. Fueron una de las mejores vacaciones que hubieran tenido todos ellos. Conocieron a Valeria, la prometida de Michel. A quien le dijeron que eran viejos amigos de Elena, que se irían en unos días.

.--.

Finalmente llegó el día de partir a la Tierra Media.

-Adiós Michel, te deseo que seas muy feliz. –le dijo Elena. –Nos volveremos a ver algún día.

-Yo sé que así será. –asintió Michel. –Buena suerte Elena.

Elena asintió y se juntó con los otros.

-¿Listos? –preguntó Guru Clef. (Ésta vez él haría el hechizo).

Todos asintieron.

Hubo un breve resplandor y todos desaparecieron.

.--.

En los límites de Bosque de Lothlórien algo pareció alterar el ambiente, aunque fue sólo por un instante.

-¿Seguros que éste es el lugar? –preguntó Marina.

-Claro que sí. –respondió Guru Clef. –Yo no soy tan atarantado como Pallando.

Elena volteó a verlo brevemente.

-Era una broma. –dijo Guru Clef riendo.

En ese momento se escuchó una rama quebrarse.

-Ya se percataron de nuestra llegada. –dijo Elena.

Latis de inmediato invocó su espada de luz.

Y en el mismo momento estaban rodeados por una docena de elfos con flechas apuntándoles.

-Ya basta por favor. –pidió Marina.

-Intrusos. –los acusó uno de los elfos.

-No somos intrusos. –negó Guru Clef. –Y no deseamos pelear.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros? –preguntó otro elfo.

-Porque ellos vienen conmigo. –intervino Elena quitándose la mascada que nuevamente llevaba en la cabeza.

-Mi lady. –dijeron los elfos de inmediato.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Paris.

-Creí que ya nos habías dicho todo. –murmuró Anaís.

-Sí, creo que me faltó un pequeño detalle. –dijo Elena con una sonrisa traviesa. -¿Les parece si se los explico más tarde?

Todos asintieron.

.--.

Un par de horas después todos habían sido instalados en espacios libres del 'flet' principal (así les llama Tolkien a las 'plataformas' colocadas en los árboles donde viven los elfos de Lothlórien).

Las chicas llevaban puestos hermosos vestidos largos, de cuello redondo, mangas largas pegadas hasta el codo y a partir de ahí, amplias; con algo de vuelo y zapatillas. El de Lucy rojo, el de Anaís verde-agua, el de Marina azul rey, y el de Elena lila. Los chicos llevaban ropas muy parecidas a las que solían usar en Céfiro.

-¿Ahora si nos vas a explicar? –preguntó Lucy.

-Sí. –respondió Elena. –Cuando la Dama Galadriel y el Señor Celeborn decidieron abandonar el Bosque de Lothlórien y partir a las Tierras de Aman, ellos me nombraron su heredera a mí, su ahijada. Galadriel sabía que yo estaría en mi mundo un tiempo, y después volvería, y ella decidió que al volver yo me convertiría en la Dama del Bosque de Oro.

-Como siempre has sido. Una princesa. –le dijo Guru Clef.

Elena no contestó, parecía estar muy distraída desde que llegaran, y los demás no necesitaban ser adivinos para saber el por qué.

.--.

Esa noche Elena decidió salir a caminar por las márgenes del río. Estaba algo intranquila.

"Puedo sentir la presencia de Haldir, eso significa que está aquí, y si está aquí ya sabe que yo ya llegué." Pensaba Elena con duda. "Entonces, ¿Por qué no ha venido a verme?"

En ese momento alcanzó a verlo a lo lejos.

-Ahí está. –murmuró Elena, alzó la voz. -¡Haldir!

Pero el elfo en vez de detenerse, apresuró el paso, alejándose de ella.

Elena corrió tras él un rato, hasta que lo perdió.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó ella al viento. -¿Por qué huyes de mí Haldir? ¿Por qué te alejas? –Un miedo se hizo presente en su mente, haciéndola dudar. -¿Será acaso que ya es demasiado tarde? ¿Qué tú ya rehiciste tu vida y yo no importo ya más? –un leve sollozó escapó sus labios. –No...Éru...eso no podría soportarlo.

Y sin que ella lo supiera, alguien la observaba desde la copa de un árbol. Con ojos melancólicos, una mirada que expresaba tristeza, dolor, pero también esperanza.

-Elanor... –suspiró.

Elena se volteó de golpe, buscando la procedencia de la voz, pero le fue imposible identificarla.

.--.

A la mañana siguiente todos desayunaron juntos, notaron a Elena más extraña de lo normal.

-¿Te encuentras bien Elena? –preguntó Lucy.

-De maravilla. –respondió Elena.

Aunque se dio cuenta que todos habían notado su mentira. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Su corazón le dolía tanto que era evidente, especialmente para Lucy, la Dama de Céfiro, quien aún fuera de su mundo conservaba sus poderes.

-Con permiso. –dijo Elena de pronto, sin poder soportarlo más, se puso de pie y se retiró del cuarto.

-Realmente algo le está pasando. –dijo Latis convencido.

Lucy y Anaís asintieron.

-Iré a hablar con ella. –dijo Guru Clef.

-Yo voy contigo. –dijo Marina siguiéndolo.

A ellos no les fue difícil seguir el aura de Elena hasta el flet superior, donde la encontraron sentada en una orilla, abrazándose las rodillas, llorando.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeña flor? –la llamó Guru Clef cariñosamente, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña.

-Lo perdí, ahora sí lo perdí para siempre tío. –lloró Elena.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –preguntó Marina encuclillándose frente a Elena.

-Ayer lo vi. –respondió Elena. –Cuando caminaba junto al río. Lo llamé, y él sólo se alejó.

-Quizá no era él. –sugirió Marina.

Pero ella misma sabía que era imposible que una hechicera como Elena lo hubiera confundido.

-No te pongas así. –la trató de consolar Guru Clef. –Quizá sólo está algo sorprendido por tu regreso.

-No es así... –sollozó Elena. –Mi mamá se equivocó.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Guru Clef, nunca había escuchado que Lothuial se equivocara en algo.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Marina.

-Ella me dijo que él aún me está esperando. –respondió Elena a la vez que se ponía de pie y caminaba lentamente. –Ella me dijo: "Él aún está ahí, esperando por ti."

-Si tu madre dijo eso, debe ser verdad. –le dijo Marina tratando de animarla.

-Yo nunca he sabido que Lothuial se haya equivocado, y no creo que ésta sea la primera vez. –insistió Guru Clef.

-Quizá fue un error volver. –empezó a decir Elena. –Quizá nunca debí haber vuelto. Me hubiera quedado en Inglaterra, o incluso en Céfiro.

-Pequeña flor, no te precipites, espera a hablar con Haldir. –le insistió Guru Clef.

-Es que ya traté y él me ignoró. –dijo Elena exasperándose.

-Él está confundido, dale tiempo. –le dijo Guru Clef.

-No creo poder seguir así. –dijo Elena desanimándose. –Es demasiado difícil.

-El amor es difícil, si no lo fuera tal vez no sería amor. –intervino Marina comprensivamente. –Si tú tuvieras siquiera una idea todas las cosas por las que pasamos Clef y yo antes de confesar lo que sentíamos. No sé bien de él pero si te puedo decir lo que yo sentí. Tristeza, duda, inseguridad. Pensar que para él yo sólo era una extranjera, su discípula, nada más que una niña; temer que nunca se fijaría en mí como mujer; o que por su importante puesto en Céfiro para él sería poco importante lo que yo pudiera sentir.

Guru Clef la miraba en silencio, nunca hubiera imaginado que tantas cosas hubieran podido pasar por la mente de la mujer que más amaba.

-Incluso esa noche que los encontré abrazados. –siguió Marina. –Cuando sentí que las pocas esperanzas que había albergado se derrumbaban. Yo había tratado por todos los medios de conseguir la atención de él, y tú te la habías ganado en el momento que había aparecido en Céfiro. Era algo muy doloroso para mí pensar que la persona a quien yo amaba con todo mi corazón prefería a otra que apenas acababa de conocer.

Guru Clef abrazó a su novia en el momento que una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

-Y sin embargo todo fue un error mío. –continuó Marina secándose las lágrimas. –Gracias a que hablé con Clef me di cuenta que había malinterpretado las cosas, que él realmente me quería. Si me hubiera rendido en ese momento me hubiera quedado con la duda para siempre, y eso hubiera sido peor, incluso peor que un rechazo.

-No lo sé. –dijo Elena insegura.

Guru Clef estaba por decir algo cuando de pronto Elena hizo un movimiento y se transformó en su verdadero 'yo', mayor, facciones más delicadas, con el vestido blanco.

-¿Es que acaso no le parezco bonita? –preguntó Elanor.

Ni Marina ni Clef tuvieron oportunidad de contestar, porque alguien más los interrumpió.

-Eres la Dama más hermosa de toda la Tierra de Arda. –dijo una voz desde atrás.

* * *

Un cliffhanger! (Extrañaba hacer eso...jejeje) Como ya se podrán imaginar algunos el próximo capi estará dedicado a la pareja de Elena y Haldir.

Pero en lo que respecta a éste capi, debo decir que está dedicado a un muy querido amigo mío, su nombre es Michel, es también fan de ánime, y ha aguantado ya muchas de mis locuras desde que nos conocemos. Cuando cree éste fanfic le quise dar su nombre a éste personaje como una forma de homenajearlo y de mostrar cuanto valoro su amistad. ?Espero que te guste Michel!

Y el resto, no se olviden de dejar reviews por favor. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	17. Guardianas de la Eternidad

**Capítulo 17.- Guardianas de la Eternidad.**

-Haldir... –suspiró Elanor sin siquiera atreverse a dar la vuelta.

Haldir volteó a ver por un segundo a Guru Clef y Marina, ambos asintieron y se retiraron en silencio.

-¿Por qué no me miras mi flor? –preguntó Haldir.

-¿Por qué te alejaste de mí ayer? –Elanor le devolvió la pregunta, mientras lentamente empezaba a caminar, aún dándole la espalda.

-Tienes que entenderme amor mío, tenía miedo. –replicó Haldir.

-Yo también tenía miedo, aún lo tengo, mucho. –dijo Elanor viendo hacia fuera. –Yo he sufrido 3 años esperando, y sé bien que aquí han pasado muchos más.

-Setenta y uno. –interrumpió Haldir.

-Lo sé. –asintió Elanor. –Tanto tiempo que yo temo que ya hayas rehecho tu vida. Y si es así no te lo reprocharé. Todo fue mi culpa, por haberme marchado hace tanto tiempo, sin siquiera darte una explicación, sin siquiera despedirme. –trata de detener las lágrimas. –Pero es que estaba tan confundida. Puedo parecer adulta, pero aún soy inmadura, tenía miedo de lo que iba a pasar después de la Batalla en el Abismo de Helm y preferí huir. Creí que sería fácil. Nunca imaginé cuanto me podría llegar a doler el corazón si no estabas conmigo. –finalmente empezó a llorar.

Haldir no sabía qué hacer. Finalmente él se acercó y la abrazó por detrás. Un abrazo que le brindó a ella la seguridad, el calor, el amor que había deseado por tanto tiempo.

-Cuando me hirieron en esa batalla yo estaba muy enojado, conmigo mismo. –dijo Haldir sin soltarla. –Sentía que no había cumplido con mi promesa, no te había protegido. Sentía que me tenía bien merecido que Mandos me mandara al mismísimo infierno. Pero justo cuando iba a partir escuché una voz llamándome. Una voz que lloraba, que gritaba, que me suplicaba que no me marchara.

Elanor no necesitaba que él se lo recordara, pues ella lo recordada a la perfección, cosas como esa nunca se olvidan:

Flashback

-E...la...nor... –murmuró Haldir agonizando.

-Haldir...no te mueras, por favor no... –suplicó ella aún aferrando la Silme. –Yo... te amo.

Una luz la envolvió y ya no supo nada más.

Fin del Flashback

-Yo sentí una fuerza jalándome de regreso. –continuó Haldir. –Y esa voz que me llamaba a volver, que me decía que me necesitaba que...

-Que sin ti no sé vivir. –completó Elanor.

Lentamente ella se giró, aún en los brazos de Haldir.

-Tenía tanto miedo cuando te vi ahí, herido, agonizando. –dijo Elanor entre lágrimas. –Si tú te morías yo ya no tendría razón para vivir. Lamenté tanto que poco tiempo antes, cuando te me acercaste yo te hubiera rechazado. Me sentía como una completa estúpida...

-Ya...Elanor... –trató de consolarla Haldir.

-Es que yo no podría vivir sin ti Haldir, eso es algo que ahora sé. –dijo Elanor. –Si tú te vas, yo me muero. Te amo demasiado.

Haldir le sonrió, finalmente había sucedido, finalmente la había escuchado pronunciar las palabras que él tantas veces había deseado, y sin embargo ella nunca había dicho.

-Tenía tanto miedo de decírtelo. Que los demás creyeran que yo era débil. –dijo Elanor. –Pero es la verdad Haldir, te amo, nunca he dejado de amarte. Y si no estoy contigo, prefiero morir.

-No tienes por qué morir mi princesa. –le dijo Haldir secándole las lágrimas una a una. –Yo estoy aquí, y te prometo que nunca más me iré de tu lado.

-Eso significa... –comenzó Elanor casi sin poder creerlo.

-Que te he estado esperando. –dijo Haldir. –Todos estos años he estado aquí, en Lothlórien, esperando el día en que volverías. Tenía fe que ese día llegaría tarde o temprano; el día en que pudiéramos volver a estar juntos.

Elanor nuevamente se soltó a llorar en el pecho de él.

-No llores princesa. –dijo Haldir alzándole el rostro con dulzura y secando sus lágrimas nuevamente.

-Es que estoy tan feliz. –dijo Elanor sonriendo. –Fui una tonta al haberme marchado antes. He perdido tanto tiempo.

-Mejor ya no hablemos del pasado mi bella flor, que nada podemos hacer para cambiarlo. –le dijo Haldir. –Mejor pensar en nuestro futuro, todo lo que aún tenemos por delante.

-Un futuro juntos. –dijo Elanor, parecía más duda que afirmación.

-Sí. –asintió Haldir. –Un futuro juntos.

Y con la misma dulzura él le alzó el rostro hasta que se unieron sus labios en un dulce beso, un beso que les hizo recordar el amor que se tenían, el por qué se habían comprometido hacía tantos años, el por qué se habían esperado; y les hizo olvidar todo el dolor que pudieran haber pasado.

.--.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban reunidos en un amplio flet, no muy alto, en el suelo se encontraban todos los elfos que aún permanecían en Lothlórien.

-Antes ustedes, los Amos y Señores del Bosque de Oro. –sentenció un elfo. –Lady Elanor, poseedora de la Silme de Vilya; y Lord Haldir.

Todos los elfos aplaudieron emocionados.

Elanor simplemente les sonreía, tomada del brazo de Haldir, y luciendo al cuello la Silme; Haldir también sonreía, al fin había logrado lo que siempre había deseado, llevar una vida del brazo de la mujer amada. Sí, definitivamente ese día empezaría una nueva vida para ellos, una vida llena de felicidad, y sobre todo...amor.

.--.

Esa noche Haldir se encontraba viendo las estrellas, su esposa había ido a bañarse al lago. Y en ese momento alguien se le acercó.

-Buenas noches milord. –lo saludó Guru Clef.

-Por favor no haga eso Maestro. –dijo Haldir con una inclinación. –Aquí soy yo quien debe reverenciarlo: Maese Alatar.

-Veo que mi sobrina ya os lo dijo. –dijo Guru Clef con un asentimiento.

-Me lo dijo el día que conversamos. –respondió Haldir. –Me contó todo lo que había pasado desde que volviera a su mundo, y cuando entró en ese otro mundo...

-Céfiro. –completó Guru Clef.

Haldir asintió y continuó: -Me contó lo mucho que usted y todos los demás le demostraron su aprecio y apoyo, aún sabiendo que era diferente, que nunca la hicieron a un lado.

Guru Clef notó que Haldir decía esto en un tono de decepción, era como si algo le molestara.

-Ustedes hicieron tanto por ella. Que yo nunca pude hacer. –agregó Haldir.

Y en ese momento Guru Clef lo entendió.

-A veces pienso que si la hubiera cuidado más, nunca nos hubiéramos separado. –dijo Haldir con amargura.

-El hubiera no existe. –le recordó Guru Clef. –Y todo pasa por una razón, esas son cosas que yo he aprendido con el tiempo.

-A veces pienso que no la merezco. –dijo Haldir. –Ella es tan buena, tan pura, tan...perfecta...

-Ella es una elfa, un ser vivo que siente, piensa y comete errores. –le dijo Guru Clef. –Y ella piensa que fue un error dejarte, ha sufrido mucho por eso; creo que incluso más que por no tener cerca de sus padres. Porque sabe que ellos están en Valinor, y siempre la van a cuidar y recordar desde ahí, pero a ella siempre la carcomió el miedo de volver a verte y que a ti ya no te importara, que te hubieras olvidado de ella.

-¡Eso jamás! –exclamó Haldir. –Yo la amo, más que a todas las estrellas en el cielo.

-Y te puedo decir que ella te ama a ti igual, con locura. –le aseguró Guru Clef. –Y espero que la hagas muy feliz.

Haldir asintió, aún carcomiéndole el recuerdo del pasado.

Guru Clef pareció darse cuenta porque habló: -Ya no pienses en el pasado, eso no lo puedes cambiar; mejor concéntrate en el futuro. Tienen toda la eternidad para ser felices juntos.

Haldir asintió.

En ese momento Guru Clef sintió el aura de Elanor acercarse, y decidió que era su momento de marcharse, con una inclinación abandonó el lugar.

-Cuídala mucho. –fue lo último que le dijo a Haldir antes de abandonar el flet.

-Más que a mi vida. –respondió Haldir al viento.

-¿Con quién hablas amor? –preguntó Elanor entrando.

Haldir no le pudo contestar, se había quedado embobado mirándola: ella llevaba un vestido sencillo y de tela delgada en color celeste, los pies descalzos, y el cabello suelto aún algo húmedo le enmarcaba un fino rostro con la mirada más brillante y risueña que hubiese visto en mucho tiempo, la mirada con la que había soñado los últimos 71 años.

-Con nadie mi bella flor. –respondió Haldir caminando hacia ella.La abrazó y suspiró en su oído: -Sólo le decía al viento cuanto te amo.

Elanor sonrió tiernamente, las palabras de su ahora esposo llenando cada fibra de su ser.

-Prométeme que nunca volverás a irte de mi lado. –le dijo Haldir.

-Jamás, lo juro. –le aseguró Elanor.

-Estaremos juntos por siempre. –le prometió Haldir besándole la frente.

-Por siempre. –repitió Elanor sonriendo. –Te amo...

Y fue lo último que logró pronunciar antes que Haldir ocupara su boca con un profundo y apasionado beso.

.--.

En el transcurso de la siguiente semana se hizo oficial en todo Arda el que Elanor y Haldir eran los nuevos Srs. De Lothlórien.

Elanor cumplió su promesa y llevó a sus amigos a recorrer la Tierra Media, al Bosque de Fangorn donde conocieron a Bárbol; en Rivendel visitaron a lo hijos de Elrond; en Hobitton se vieron con Sam, Rosita y toda su familia; después fueron a Edoras, donde vieron al Rey Éomer y su familia; y finalmente Elanor y Haldir guiaron a los demás a Gondor.

.--.

Era de noche, el Rey Elessar, su esposa la Reina Estrella de la Tarde, y toda la Corte acababan de concluir una sesión del Consejo para decidir como sobrevivir a la sequía que había acabado con muchas cosechas en los últimos meses.

-Si no pensamos en una solución rápida, ésta gente se morirá de hambre. –dijo Arwen con preocupación.

-Eso no va a pasar, encontraremos una solución. –aseguró Elessar, Aragorn, con firmeza, ese era su pueblo, nunca lo decepcionaría.

-Mirloth y yo enviamos ya mensajeros a los demás pueblos élficos. –dijo Legolas.

-Pero en el Bosque Negro ya quedan muy pocos, igual que en Rivendell, -explicó una joven elfa de cabelos castaños-rubios y ojos verdes junto a él, era Mirloth, su esposa. -Y respecto a Lothlórien, nos dijeron que sus gobernantes, los nuevos gobernantes habían salido a recorrer las tierras, es probable que pasen por aquí.

-Entonces deberemos estar listos para recibirlos. –dijo Arwen con seriedad.

En ese momento se escucharon tres leves golpes en la puerta.

-Pase. –dijo Aragorn.

Al cuarto entró una figura pequeña, como un niño de doce años, aunque era bastante mayor.

-Sus majestades. –dijo el recién llegado, Pippin, el paje del rey. –Se encuentran aquí unas personas, dicen que quieren verlo, verlos.

-Diles que vuelvan en otra ocasión. –indicó Aragorn.

-Pero señor. –insistió Pippin. –La señora, parece una princesa, insiste que es muy importante que la reciba.

-Dile que vuelva después. –repitió Aragorn con fastidio. –Ahora no tengo ganas de recibir a nadie.

-¿Y desde cuándo yo soy nadie? –preguntó una voz.

Las puertas se abrieron al instante, como por magia, para permitir la entrada a Elanor y su grupo.

-Se los digo, tan sólo necesitan ponerse una corona y se olvidan de todo lo demás. –dijo Marina con una risita.

Paris, Elanor y Haldir la voltearon a ver con una ceja alzada.

-No lo decía por ustedes. –dijo Marina con las manos alzadas. –Era una broma.

-Pues espero que no se hayan olvidado de mí, porque entonces me sentiría muy decepcionada y considerando desde donde he venido a saludarlos…. –dijo Elanor con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Elena? –preguntó Arwen dudando.

-La misma que viste y calza. –replicó Elanor con una sonrisa amplia. –Aunque ahora me llaman Elanor.

Al escuchar el nombre Legolas y Mirloth se pusieron en pie como impulsados por un resorte, fueron frente a ella y le dedicaron una reverencia.

-Princesa Elanor... –pronunció él con respeto.

-La Dama del Bosque de las Joyas ha vuelto… –agregó Mirloth con el mismo respeto.

Si acaso Elanor se sorprendió de que la esposa de Legolas supiera esa información no hizo comentario al respecto.

-Por favor Legolas, Mirloth, nada de reverencias. –pidió Elanor sonriendo. –Porque en todo caso Haldir y yo también les debemos una a ustedes, príncipe del Bosque Negro y princesa del Bosque Gris.

-¿Es mi imaginación o este lugar está lleno de puros príncipes? –preguntó Marina a Guru Clef en voz baja.

Guru Clef sólo se encogió de hombros.

-Elena, perdón Lady Elanor. –dijo Gimli sonriendo y besándole la mano.

Elanor sonrió al notar el gesto.

Gimli alzó una ceja al notar el cortejo que seguía a su buena amiga.

-¿Estamos pasando algo por alto? –preguntó el enano acariciándose la barba.

-Podemos empezar por presentar ante ustedes a los Señores de Lothlórien. –dijo Guru Clef. –Lady Elanor, y Lord Haldir.

-¡¿Qué cosa?! –exclamaron Pippin y Gimli, retrocediendo de la impresión.

-Entonces ustedes son los príncipes élficos se dijo andaban recorriendo éstas tierras. –dedujo Arwen con calma.

-Así es. –asintió Elano. –Mi tío hace mucho que no estaba por aquí, y mis amigos querían conocer el lugar.

-Entonces supongo que esos amigos tuyos son de tu otro mundo. –dijo Aragorn observando a los visitantes.

-En realidad son de varios mundos. –dijo Elanor restándole importancia al asunto, -Pero déjame presentártelos: Lady Lucy, Guerrera Mágica de Fuego y Pilar de Céfiro. –Lucy hizo una inclinación frente a los reyes. –su novio, el espadachín mágico Latis. –Latis se limitó a hacer una leve inclinación y quedar de pie junto a Lucy. –Lady Anaís, Guerrera Mágica del Viento y Ángel de Céfiro. –Anaís repitió una inclinación. –Así como su novio, Paris, príncipe de Céfiro. –Paris presentó sus respetos como había sido educado. –Lady Marina, Guerrera Mágica del Mar e Ithryn Nen.

-¿Ithryn Nen? –preguntó Aragorn sorprendido.

-Hechicera de agua. –tradujo Elanor.

-Estoy familiarizado con el significado. –le dijo Aragorn con aire ofendido. –Sólo que hasta donde yo estaba enterado ese es un título que sólo le corresponde a los Ístaris.

-Y ella es una Ístari. –le aseguró Elanor. –Ha decir verdad una de las últimas tres.

-¿Tres? –preguntó Gimli.

-Gandalf se ha marchado. –les recordó Elanor. –Radagast desapareció hace mucho tiempo, mi padre también hace ya varios siglos que murió, y Saruman recientemente 'donó' sus poderes a una mejor causa.

Aragorn, Arwen y Legolas alzaron una ceja dudosos, sabían que Elanor les estaba ocultando algo.

-Digamos que al muy descarado se le ocurrió atacar el mundo donde andaba de vacaciones y me vi obligada a actuar. –explicó Elanor. –Eso despertó ésta identidad en mí...

-Ya decía yo que te veías muy diferente a la última vez que estuviste aquí. –analizó Gimli. –Y por mucho tiempo que haya pasado, tú dijiste que en tu mundo el tiempo corría más despacio, así que no podías haber crecido tan rápido.

-No. –negó Elanor. –En realidad la figura con la que me conocieron como Elena era falsa, producto de un hechizo. Ésta soy yo realmente.

Todos asintieron.

-Pero como les decía. –continuó Elanor. –Después de darme cuenta que, lamentablemente, no iba a poder matar a Saruman, la siguiente opción era dejarlo indefenso, quitarle su magia, y como no la podía dejar en el aire, ésta necesitaba un portador. –volteó a ver a Marina.

Y entonces todos entendieron.

Legolas no pudo evitar dejar ir un suspiro de asombro, pese a no ser hechicero sabía bastante sobre el tema como para estar consciente de la cantidad de poder físico, mental y mágico que se necesitaba para lograr algo como lo que ella había hecho.

-Dijiste que eran tres. –dijo Gimli. –Tú, esa señorita y...

-Mi tío... –comenzó Elanor.

-Yo. –interrumpió Guru Clef dando un paso al frente. –Algunos me llaman Guru Clef, el máximo hechicero de Céfiro, otros prefieren llamarme Alatar.

Esto dejó realmente atónitos a todos los presentes.

Finalmente Aragorn fue el primero en reaccionar en una respetuosa reverencia, seguido de todos los demás.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? –preguntó Elanor súbitamente, viendo a Aragorn a los ojos.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó el rey a su vez, sin entender del todo a qué se refería exactamente la princesa elfa.

-Puedo sentirlo, en el ambiente, en este cuarto, en ti. Una profunda preocupación, un temor a fallar en algo. –dijo Elanor sin rodeos.

Legolas, Mirloth y Gimli no se extrañaron para nada por su forma de hablar, ella siempre había sido así: tan abierta, tan sincera.

-La falta de agua está provocando que los campos se sequen, las cosechas se pierden. –explicó Aragorn. –Si esto sigue así pronto el pueblo morirá, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para impedirlo.

Guru Clef se acercó hasta un ventanal, donde ya se encontraba Lucy.

-Esto no es normal. –dijo Guru Clef.

-Se siente una fuerte energía negativa en el ambiente, -agregó Lucy, concentrándose en averiguar más, finalmente abrió los ojos y agregó: -Pero sólo es eso, energía, quien quiera que la creó ya no se encuentra más en este mundo.

Las palabras llegaron a la mente de todos los cefirianos, y Elanor:

-Saruman... –murmuró Marina.

-¿Cómo puede alguien causar tanto dolor, y no arrepentirse por ello? –preguntó Anaís, compadeciéndose al ver a la pobre gente tratando de conseguir algo de agua de algún pozo.

-Yo no tengo la Silme del Agua, Nenya, esa se la llevó Frodo más allá del Mar. Y aunque usara mi magia, puedo borrar la presencia de Saruman, más no la maldad que ya causó. –dijo Elanor, en cierta forma molesta consigo misma por no poder ser de mayor utilidad.

-Quizá tú no puedas hacer algo Elanor. –dijo Marina de pronto, decisión brillando en sus ojos. –Pero yo sí.

Y con esa decisión ella abandonó la Sala del trono de inmediato.

-Yo tampoco me pienso quedar aquí sin hacer nada. –agregó Lucy saliendo tras Marina.

-Juntas hemos de poder hacer algo. –agregó Anaís siguiendo a sus amigas.

-¿Qué pretenden? –preguntó Arwen.

-No lo sé. –respondió Elanor con sinceridad, saliendo detrás de las Guerreras Mágicas.

Y detrás de ella salieron todos los demás.

Al llegar al patio principal del palacio se encontraron a las Guerreras Mágicas de pie en la orilla. La noche era profunda, probando que ya no faltaba mucho para el alba.

-Se van a caer. –dijo Pipin temeroso.

-No. –dijo Elanor esbozando una sonrisa. Al fin entendía lo que ellas iban a hacer.

-Magia de la Corona, poder espiritual; yo, la Aliada del Fuego, la Elegida de Rayearth te clamo. Concédeme el poder... ¡La fuerza de Céfiro! –recitó Lucy con las manos unidas.

De inmediato el vestido élfico desapareció, dando paso al elegante vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo, con los hermosos tirantes dorados, zapatillas doradas de cintas calzaban sus pies, y surcando su frente la corona. La Dama de Céfiro.

-Magia del Cielo, sublime sabiduría; yo, la Hermana del Viento, la Protegida de Windom te imploro. Concédeme el poder... ¡La energía de Céfiro! –recitó Anaís con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho.

Tras un breve resplandor Anaís surgió con un vestido verde jade vaporoso, de hombros descubiertos y mangas largas y anchas, en su cintura muchos listones en distintos tonos de verde; los pies envueltos en lo que parecían vendas de un verde oliva; por último un par de majestuosas alas blancas parecieron surgir de su espalda. El Ángel de Céfiro.

-Invoco los poderes ocultos, los secretos escondidos, vengan a mi que yo los llamo. La Ninfa del Mar, la Hija de Ceres invoca la magia secreta. En mi nombre, yo, la Hechicera de las Aguas te invoco. ¡Libérate! –recitó Marina con firmeza.

Un instante después Marina quedó ataviada con una túnica azul en varios tonos cruzada sobre un solo hombro, en su mano una joya azul engarzada, sostenía un báculo azul marino con un dragón enroscado alrededor y coronado por un zafiro. La Ithryn Nen.

Y aunque la mayoría de los presentes no entendían exactamente lo que estaba pasando, la mera presencia de esas mujeres los llenaba de un gran sentimiento de respeto, sentían que eran personas muy importantes.

-¿Qué van a hacer? –preguntó Legolas sin entender lo que ocurría.

-Sh... –lo calló Guru Clef.

En ese momento Marina soltó su báculo, el cual se quedó flotando en el aire, frente a ella.

-Sublime magia que brotas desde lo profundo de los mares, inunda mi corazón con tu infinito poder. –recitó Marina.

Al instante una columna de magia la envolvió, una luz cerúlea que pareció marcar aún más cada detalle de su cuerpo, y acrecentar sus poderes.

-Majestuoso poder que surges desde las entrañas de la tierra, inflama mi cuerpo con tu eterno calor. –recitó Lucy.

En ese momento ella se vio rodeada de lo que parecía un muro de poder, un brillo escarlata que remarcó aún más el color de su vestido, haciendo parecer como si ella estuviera bailando entre el fuego.

-Divina virtud que naces en lo alto de los cielos, colma mi alma con tu inmortal resplandor. –recitó Anaís.

Tan pronto la última palabra abandonó sus labios ella quedó envuelta en un manto invisible, un resplandor esmeralda que le daba un aire celestial a su ya angelical figura.

-¿Qué es esto? –preguntó Arwen anonadada.

-Las Guardianas de la Eternidad. –sentenció Guru Clef.

Elanor se limitó a asentir a la vez que se acercaba a las jóvenes. Hizo que su báculo flotara frente a ella, nuevamente con la Silme engarzada en la punta. Justo antes de cerrar los ojos para concentrarse notó a su tío posisionándose junto a ella, con el báculo también frente a sí.

-Esencia de la Tierra de Arda, responde a la voz de ésta humilde doncella que te llama. Seres Supremos que me escuchan desde más allá de los Mares, atiendan mi llamado, concédanme el favor que les pido, de ayudar a éstas tres jóvenes en la noble tarea que ellas, por su propia voluntad, han tomado. –pidió Elanor con las manos extendidas hacia arriba.

-Espíritus de la Tierra Media, despierten, yo los llamo, atiendan mi orden, escuchen mi mandato, brinden su ayuda a éstas amables doncellas, para sanar la tierra que ustedes habitan. –llamó Guru Clef con voz firme.

A éstos llamados siguieron lo que parecía un espectáculo de colores, que se unió a los haces de luz que ya tenían las Guerreras Mágicas (desde ahora llamadas Guardianas de la Eternidad).

-Que ésta tierra que ha sido invadida por el mal, se sane ahora en respuesta a nuestros rezos. –recitaron las tres chicas a la vez. –Que todo el mal que alguna vez alguien pudo causar desaparezca y no vuelva más. Que la felicidad retorne en éste nuevo amanecer.

-Que así sea. –sentenció Elanor en élfico.

-Que así sea. –repitió Guru Clef en el mismo lenguaje.

-Que así sea. –agregaron todos los demás, cada uno en su idioma correspondiente.

En ese momento hubo un profundo silencio, que duró apenas un instante. Pues en ese momento un brillante resplandor, que pareció nacer de las tres Guardianas creció y se extendió todo a lo largo y ancho, llegando hasta el horizonte, donde la aurora estaba naciendo.

* * *

Ya se solucionó todo con Elanor y Haldir (me encanta esa pareja!) Y le di más poderes a las chicas (sí, más). Pero fue por una buena causa. Espero que les haya gustado, todavía seguirán en la Tierra Media un poco más. Pero debo anunciar que ésta historia se está acercando ya a su recta final...

No olviden dejar review. Nos vemos!


	18. Promesas, Decisiones, Destino

**Capítulo 18.- Promesas, decisiones, y un destino.**

Tras el deslumbrante resplandor, en el cual la mayoría tuvo que cerrar los ojos, todos quedaron impactados por la escena frente a ellos. Toda la gente del reino salía de sus casas sin poder creer lo que veían: A un lado de la ciudadela blanca había nacido una cascada con el agua más cristalina y pura, que llegaba a un pequeño lago y de ahí rodeaba gran parte de los muros de la ciudad, también pasaba por canales subterráneos que desembocaban en los pozos cercanos a los cultivos del pueblo. Además las tierras habían sanado, y los cultivos estaban más listos que nunca, los árboles fuertes, y las flores tan hermosas como si la propia Vánna las hubiera puesto ahí. (Nota: Vánna es una de las Valier, o Diosas, a la que le corresponden las flores). Y hasta el mismísimo viento dejó de tener esa pesadez, nuevamente se sentía fresco, limpio, puro.

En eso escucharon una exclamación ahogada venir de la garganta de Paris, antes que éste se dirigiera a toda prisa al frente.

Las chicas habían caído inconscientes, nuevamente con los vestidos élficos, y en ese momento se encontraban peligrosamente cerca del borde de la plataforma.

-Hay que llevarlas adentro. –ordenó Haldir sin dejar de ver a su esposa.

Elanor le sonreía para calmarlo, aunque se notaba que no estaba mucho mejor que las otras chicas, sudaba, su respiración era agitada, y se tenía que sujetar a su báculo para no derrumbarse en el suelo.

Su tío también estaba cansado, aunque no a ese extremo.

-Te sentirás mejor en un rato. –le dijo Guru Clef a su sobrina.

-Lo sé. –replicó Elanor, apoyándose mejor en Haldir para caminar. –Me preocupan más las otras chicas.

-Ellas son fuertes, tú misma lo dijiste. –le recordó Guru Clef.

-Sí, aunque ese hechizo fue muy cansado, aún para mí que he sido hechicera prácticamente toda mi vida. –dijo Elanor. –Para ellas debió haber sido extremadamente agotador.

-Sí. –asintió Guru Clef, entendiendo a lo qu ella se refería. –Es probable que permanezcan inconscientes unos días.

-Entonces permítanme ofrecerles que se queden aquí en el castillo hasta que se recuperen por completo. –ofreció Aragorn al escucharlos.

-No creo que debamos abusar de su hospitalidad de esa manera. –dijo Latis con cortesía.

-No sería para nada un abuso. –intervino Arwen. –Con todo lo que esas jovencitas acaban de hacer por nuestro pueblo.

-Será un honor tenerlas a ellas, y a todos ustedes como nuestros invitados de honor. –agregó Aragorn.

-Entonces que así sea. –asintió Guru Clef.

De inmediato Aragorn mandó a Pipin a que diera indicaciones a la servidumbre para preparar las necesarias habitaciones, y a que siempre estuviera alguien al pendiente, para que se aseguraran que no les faltara nada a sus invitados.

.--.

En los días siguientes Elanor pudo tener largas conversaciones con sus queridos amigos. Poniéndose al corriente de todas las cosas que habían sucedido en el tiempo que ella había estado ausente.

Paris, Latis y Guru Clef se dedicaron a velar el sueño de sus respectivas amadas, aunque de vez en cuando se tomaban un rato para conocer el lugar.

Las chicas despertaron a los tres días muy cansadas y hambrientas; aunque Elanor logró convencerlas (a Lucy muy difícilmente) de que se quedaran en cama el resto de la semana para que recuperaran por completo sus energías.

Una vez recuperadas se quedaron una semana más en el castillo, conociendo los alrededores, platicando con todos, y enterándose de partes de la historia del Anillo que no habían sido relatadas en los libros.

También todos tuvieron oportunidad de conocer al príncipe Eldarion, un pequeñín de tres años, hijo de Aragorn y Arwen, y heredero al trono de Gondor.

.--.

Finalmente decidieron que era tiempo de volver a Lothlórien, y de ahí las chicas volverían a Mundo Místico, y los chicos a Céfiro.

En la despedida Marina casi estaba llorando.

-¿Cuándo te volveremos a ver? –preguntó Marina a Elanor.

-Quizás en 47 años, pero nada es seguro. –respondió Elanor con calma.

-¡¿47 años?! –exclamaron las chicas espantadas.

-Sí, aunque calma, para ustedes serán apenas unos dos años. –les aclaró Elanor.

-Aún así será mucho tiempo. –dijo Lucy, ella se había encariñado mucho con la princesa elfa.

-No te preocupes. –le dijo Elanor con una sonrisa traviesa. –Pasarán tantas cosas en su mundo que ni cuenta sedarán del tiempo que me he ido.

'Y quizás tampoco notarán si es que jamás regreso.' Agregó ella para sí.

-Sólo quiero que me prometas una cosa. –le dijo Guru Clef en voz baja, con súbita seriedad y en élfico para que las chicas y los demás cefirianos no entendieran. –Prométeme que nos volveremos a ver.

-Tú me conoces mejor que nadie, y sabes que no te lo puedo prometer. –le dijo Elanor con sinceridad. –Te puedo prometer que siempre estarás en mi mente, y que sin importar cuanto tiempo pase nunca voy a olvidar el gran cariño que siento por ti, ni por ninguno de ellos. Pero debes entender que así como tú elegiste el camino de ellos, con todos los cefirianos, yo elegí el de mi pueblo, el de los elfos. Y no sé si tendré la oportunidad de dejar éste camino antes del fin, y tampoco quiero obligar a Haldir a tomar un camino que no le corresponde.

-Entonces sólo me queda esperar. –replicó Guru Clef con cierta tristeza, aunque en el fondo ya se esperaba una contestación así.

-Tú ten fe, ya veremos lo que el tiempo nos trae. –dijo Elanor con una sonrisa.

Guru Clef simplemente asintió.

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. –se despidió Marina.

-Yo también lo espero, tía. –dijo Elanor con énfasis en la última palabra.

-Uy...suena raro, y me hace sentir más grande. –murmuró Marina sonriendo.

Elanor rió alegremente, pese a la tristeza de la despedida, Marina se las arreglaba para que no se deprimieran.

-Bien. –dijo Guru Clef abriendo el portal. –Nos veremos después.

-Adiós a todos. Y que las bendiciones de los Valares los acompañen. –les deseó Haldir.

-Buena suerte a todos. Adiós amigos. –les dijo Elanor. –Adiós tío.

Todos asintieron, sonriendo hasta el momento en que el portal se cerró.

* * *

Pasó mucho tiempo, lleno de alegrías, y tristezas, grandes trabajos, satisfacciones, algunas peleas menores, enemigos que trataban de recuperar lo que tuvieran con Sauron, pero se las arreglaban para detenerlos.

En Lothlórien ocurrieron dos importantes sucesos que se celebraron. Primero, un año después de la boda entre Elanor y Haldir nació su primogénita: Una muchacha de cabellos rubios claros y ojos azules, con el mismo porte y figura que su madre, (la única diferencia era que Elanor tiene el cabello prácticamente blanco), la llamaron Elena. Y 31 años después nació su segunda hija, una muchacha de cabellos más claros que su hermana, y ojos verde-azulado, con un porte más juguetón (quizá por influencia de los hermanos Elladan y Elrohir), a ella la bautizaron como Nimloth.

Finalmente era el día en que partiría el último barco a Aman. La mayoría de los elfos del Bosque de Oro habían partido con varios días de anticipación. Elanor y su familia se habían retrasado porque habían acudido al funeral del Rey Elessar, ocurrido unos días antes.

-Bien. –dijo Nimloth llegando con sus padres. -¿Nos vamos?

Haldir asintió.

Ya se encontraban en el puerto, todo listo. Haldir se acercó a su esposa.

-¿Estás lista amor? –le preguntó

Elanor no le contestó, parecía estar demasiado perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Elanor, mi bella flor. –la llamó Haldir.

Fue entonces que ella volteó a verlo.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó Haldir.

-Sí, de maravilla. –dijo Elanor, aunque era obvio que mentía.

-Tú no quieres ir a Aman. –dijo Haldir, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación.

Elanor se quedó callada, no sabía qué decir.

-Tú quieres ir a ese mundo donde se encuentra tu tío. ¿Céfiro? –dijo Haldir.

-Yo quiero estar con mi familia. –explicó Elanor. –Y mis padres están en Aman.

-Pero tu tío está en Céfiro. –completó Haldir.

Entonces entendió el dilema de su bella esposa.

-No te puedes decidir a qué mundo iremos. –afirmó él.

Elanor sabía que sería imposible negarlo, así que prefirió quedarse callada.

-Mamá, papá, el barco ya va a zarpar. –dijo Elena acercándose a ellos.

-Es que realmente quisiera ir con mi tío, recuperar todo el tiempo que perdí al no poder estar con él. –dijo Elanor de pronto.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema? –preguntó Haldir sin entender del todo.

-Que yo no puedo jalarte a un destino que no te corresponde, ni a ti ni a nuestras hijas. –explicó Elanor. –Yo quiero mucho a mi tío, pero hace mucho acepté que mi destino está aquí.

-Y ya viviste ese destino. –dijo Haldir comprensivamente. –Ya una vez sacrificaste lo que pudo ser una tranquila y feliz vida con tu tío, para estar conmigo.

-¡Eso no fue un sacrificio! –exclamó Elanor, no quería que él malinterpretara sus palabras. –He sido muy feliz a tu lado.

-Lo sé. –dijo Haldir con calma, tomando el rostro de su princesa entre las manos. –Y así como hace 47 años tú dejaste todo para seguirme a mí, quizá es el momento de que nosotros te sigamos a ti.

-Pero es que su destino...en Aman... –Elanor empezaba a llorar, y ya no podía formar oraciones completas, estaba muy nerviosa.

-Nuestro destino está donde estés tú, sea aquí, en Aman, o en otro mundo totalmente diferente. –le dijo Haldir con convicción.

-Nosotros iremos contigo a donde tú vayas mamá. –le reiteró Elena. –Por eso somos una familia.

-Es que no sé qué hacer. –dijo Elanor casi con desesperación. –Siento como si la vida quisiera que fuera en dos caminos distintos, y no sé cuál elegir, no sé cómo elegir.

Y justo en ese momento unas palabras, pronunciadas hacía ya tiempo, volvieron a su mente: "Cuando llegue el día de partir de tu hogar, cuando sientas que la vida te quiere llevar a dos lugares distintos recuerda que aunque nosotros ya no estemos más a tu lado, nunca te dejaremos del todo, y estaremos muy orgullosos de ti, donde quiera que vayas."

-Mamá... –murmuró Elanor.

En ese momento fue que entendió las sabias palabras que le dirigiera su madre aquel día.

Lothuial ya había sabido desde mucho tiempo atrás que Elanor un día tendría que elegir que destino quería para ella y su familia, y se lo había tratado de facilitar con esas palabras.

"Yo ya tuve tiempo con mis padres." Pensó ella. "Aunque no fuera mucho, fui feliz con ellos. Ahora se me presenta la oportunidad de seguir mi vida con otra persona muy importante para mí, mi tío. A quien no había visto por varios cientos de años. Y tengo que decidir." Suspira. "Y mi madre ya sabía eso. Y quizá quería que yo supiera que ella y papá siempre van a estar en Aman, y ella sabe que algún día, aunque sea dentro de mucho tiempo, yo encontraré la manera de llegar a ellos, y entonces no nos volveremos a separar. Pero por ahora, debo vivir ésta vida con aquellos a quienes amo y que aún estan cerca de mí."

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá! –exclamó Nimloth corriendo hacia ellos. –Lord Glorfindel dice que el barco ya va a zarpar.

-Que zarpe entonces. –dijo Haldir, con sólo una mirada en los ojos de su esposa había notado sus intenciones.

-¿Eh? –preguntó la pequeña confundida. –Pero nosotros no vamos a...

-No. –negó Elanor. –Aún no. Primero vamos a ir a pasar una temporada con tu tío a donde él vive.

-¡Sí! –gritaron las dos hijas al mismo tiempo.

Desde que nacieran conocían acerca de su tío, y lo habían visto en pinturas y reflejos de un espejo mágico de agua que Elanor había usado en un par de ocasiones, pero jamás lo habían visto en persona.

Así pues Elanor hizo aparecer su báculo, y con el apoyo de su hija mayor no tardó en abrir un portal.

.--.

Mientras tanto, en otro mundo, en medio de un palacio de cristal había una gran conmoción. Gran actividad, todos iban de un lado a otro, y en un gran salón un grupo de gente esperaba 'pacientemente'. Aunque la servidumbre ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al ajetreo, ya era la tercera vez en el último año. Y era que ese día había una boda, pero no cualquier boda, sino la del Máximo Hechicero Guru Clef Alatar, y la Guerrera Mágica y Hechicera de Agua: Marina Ithryn Nen.

-¡Por fin tú y Clef se van a casar! –exclamó Lucy con emoción girando, haciendo volar el vestido rosa pálido que llevaba como una de las damas de honor.

-Sí. –dijo Marina con nerviosismo, casi no lo podía creer.

-Pues creo que ya se habían tardado bastante. –dijo Caldina acomodando el vestido de la novia.

-Sí, -apoyó Presea. –Desde hace dos años que andan saliendo juntos, las otras chicas ya se les adelantaron.

-Anaís y Paris se casaron un año después de volver de Inglaterra, cuando ella pudo estar segura que había dejado todo arreglado en Tokio y ya no era necesaria ahí. –dijo Lucy. –Y un mes después fueron nombrados rey y reina.

-¿Y qué me dices de ti? –preguntó Lira, quien ahora era dama de compañía de Anaís. –Casi seis meses después de la boda de los reyes llegaste un día diciéndonos que te habías casado.

Lucy se sonrojó al recordarlo.

-Ya se los dije, fue un impulso, pasamos por un templo, Latis me preguntó si me quería casar, yo le dije que sí, que cuando él quisiera. Y el me preguntó: ¿Ahora? Yo creí que era una broma, pero cuando me llevó al templo vi que iba muy en serio. –dijo Lucy recordando. –Sin embargo no me arrepiento.

-Aún con el susto que se llevaron tus hermanos después de eso. –murmuró Anaís.

-Sí... –murmuró Lucy apenada. –Casi matan a Latis.

-Pero bueno, toda esa plática esta muy interesante y todo, pero no explica por qué tú te esperaste hasta ahora para casarte Marinita. –murmuró Caldina.

-Ni quien va a ser la madrina. –agregó Presea. –Porque por lo que se ve aquí sólo habemos damas de honor.

Marina, se quedó callada, no podía decirles a las chicas que ella aún guardaba la esperanza de que Elanor regresara. Que era por eso que ella y Guru Clef habían decidido esperar tanto tiempo para casarse, porque aún tenían la esperanza de que la sobrina de él estuviera presente.

-Bueno. –dijo Lira viendo a Marina ya toda arreglada. –Creo que todo está listo para que empiece la ceremonia.

-No, porque todavía falto yo. –dijo una voz.

Marina se volteó con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro al reconocer a la recién llegada.

-¡Elanor! –exclamó. -¡Llegaste!

-No me iba a perder la boda de mis tíos. –dijo Elanor guiñando un ojo.

-¿Vienes de visita o...? –comenzó Anaís.

-Estoy aquí para quedarme. –replicó Elanor. –Y les quiero presentar a unas personas... Niñas...

En ese momento sus hijas entraron. Las cefirianas casi se van de espaldas al verlas.

-La mayor es mi hija Elena, tiene 46 años. –la presentó Elanor. –La menor es mi hija Nimloth, tiene 15.

Lo que dejó a todas boquiabiertas había sido obviamente el increíble parecido que tenía Elena con la figura que usara su madre cuando llegara a Céfiro. (por ser elfa, tiene casi cincuenta años y se ve de poco menos de veinte).

En unos minutos las tres mujeres elfas se cambiaron de ropa y prepararon todo para la boda.

-El ramo...el ramo... –murmuraba Lira nerviosa.

-Aquí está. –dijo Elanor creando uno. –Las flores que me pediste Marina.

Eran flores de Symbelmîne, nimphretil, y varias elanors; las flores que a Marina más le habían gustado cuando estuviera en la Tierra Media.

-¿Y la madrina? –preguntó Presea.

-Presente. –declaró Elanor con una sonrisa pícara.

Entonces Lucy y Anaís recordaron la despedida con Elanor, la esperanza de volver al cabo de 47 años, que para ellas serían 2, y entonces entendieron por qué Marina y Guru Clef habían esperado para casarse.

-Entonces ahora sí todo está listo para la boda. –dijo Lucy.

-Claro que sí. –asintió Marina.

.--.

La boda se llevó a cabo, una ceremonia breve, muy hermosa y emotiva. Elanor y Ascot fueron los padrinos. Éste último se sorprendió bastante al ver a la mayor de las hijas de Elanor. Pues era idéntica a la joven a quien él conociera y que por primera vez lo hiciera olvidarse de su obsesión con Marina, aunque también pudo notar que era diferente a su madre, más alegre, despreocupada.

Ya en la fiesta, él se decidió a conocerla más, y la invitó a bailar.

-Sabes, te pareces mucho a tu madre. –comentó Ascot para iniciar una conversación.

-Sí, eso me han dicho. –murmuró Elena. –Aunque no sé si es bueno o malo.

-¿Por qué va a ser malo? –preguntó Ascot. –Ambas son mujeres muy hermosas.

-Sí. –asintió Elanor con una inclinación de cabeza, como agradeciendo el halago. –Pero puede ser malo si la persona en cuestión se enamora de mí, creyendo que soy mi madre cuando no es así, yo soy yo. Y soy muy diferente a mi mamá, aunque no por fuera, sí por dentro.

-De eso me doy cuenta. –replicó Ascot sin dejar de bailar. –Ambas son personas maravillosas, aunque cada una a su manera.

Él sabía por qué ella le había dirigido esas palabras, así que quizá ahora a él le tocaba ser directo con sus pensamientos.

-Tu madre me encantó con su belleza y su espíritu de lucha. –dijo él con sinceridad. –Y aunque tú posees la misma belleza, tienes algo muy diferente, hay una luz en tu mirada que me atrae tanto a ti, es como si te conociera desde siempre. Es como si tú hubieras nacido de mis más anhelados sueños y constantes deseos; siento como si hubieras llegado aquí, especialmente para mí.

-Quizás así fue, quizás no. –dijo Elena con el típico tono misterioso de los elfos. –Mejor no adelantemos las cosas, y dejemos que el tiempo nos guíe.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mientras el tiempo no me quiera alejar de ti. –dijo Ascot sonriendo.

Justo entonces, la canción terminó.

-¡Chicas! –llamó Marina en ese momento. -¡Reúnanse para el ramo!

Todas las mujeres solteras de inmediato se acercaron a donde se encontraba Marina.

-Bien. Aquí vamos. –dijo Marina dándoles la espalda. –Una...dos...¡tres!

En medio de un griterio y muchas manos alzándose hacia el ramo, una lo sostuvo, hecho que fue seguido de felicitaciones y exclamaciones.

Pero en medio de todo sobresalió un grito ahogado. Éste último provino de Elanor, quien estaba en shock después de ver a quien acababa de atrapar el ramo:

...su hija Elena.

**Fin. **

* * *

Y así termina ésta historia, después de tanto esfuerzo, concentración y retrasos, he llegado al final.

No sé si lo he dicho antes, pero cuando inicié éste fic era un reto para mi, hacer una historia donde Clef no se quedaría con Marina; Elanor originalmente sería su 'prometida perdida' o algo así, en vez de su sobrina, y Marina finalmente se daría cuenta de lo que Ascot vale. Pero después de tres o cuatro capis intentanto convencerme de que podía hacer llegué a una conclusión: no puedo. Simplemente adoro el MarinaClef demasiado para poner a cualquiera de los dos con otra pareja; así fue como Elanor terminó de sobrina de Clef y arreglé para que Marina y Clef estuvieran juntos; al final como podrán ver decidí apiadarme de Ascot también y al menos dar indicio de una posible pareja para él, espero que les haya gustado.

En sí espero que les haya gustado toda la historia, me esforcé mucho para hacerla. Al principio ni siquiera yo sabía a donde quería llegar con todo, fue saliendo poco a poco, y creo que quedó bien, espero compartan mi opinión.

Así que, éste es el final del viaje, el final de ésta historia. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!

_Adieu_


End file.
